Ce n'est pas toi
by venda
Summary: Comment un amour impossible peut détruire une vie. Yaoi. IkkixHyoga
1. Chapter 1

_**Ce n'est pas toi . . .**_

Ангел

Il était enfin dans ses bras. Etait ce un rêve ? Il avait eut une sorte de coup de foudre dès le premier regard. Et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles, combattu côtes à côtes n'avait fait que attisé ce sentiment. Il l'aimait et ne pouvait oublier ce sentiment. Les chances pour que cet amour soit réciproque étaient si faibles, mais là il était dans ses bras. Son visage dans son cou, il se sentait bien, presque comme protégé. Il redressa légèrement la tête et tendit ses lèvres. L'homme qu'il aimait ne le fit pas attendre. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, comme il l'avait toujours désiré. S'il rêvait, il ne voulait jamais se réveiller, s'il était éveillé, il voulait que le temps se fige.

« Tu es si beau !! » murmura l'homme qu'il aimait. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres. Le souffle chaud contre lui, il se sentit fondre encore un peu plus. D'habitude il avait toujours pleins de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais là il se sentait apaisé. Est ce que c'était lui qui le rendait si serein ? Il en était bien capable, il en avait la force. « Veux tu que nous nous aimions en sachant les conséquences que cela comporte ? »

Sans aucune hésitation, il répondit. « Oui !! » Il voulait être aimé par lui moralement mais également physiquement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait lui appartenir, qu'il voulait s'offrir à lui. Sa réponse eut l'air de faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait. De toute façon même s'il avait appréhendé il aurait accepté. Il ne reculerait plus maintenant qu'il savait que leur amour était réciproque.

Ils étaient comme par enchantement près d'un lit et seuls. L'homme qu'il aimait le glissa sur le lit et vint se positionner au dessus de lui. Lui sourit presque béatement, il se sentait enfin heureux. Ils commencèrent par de simples petits baisers, presque chastes mais précipités sur leurs visages, dans leurs cous. Son homme semblait impatient de le déshabiller alors il n'hésita pas à se redresser un peu pour retirer son tee-shirt.

Immédiatement des mains avides et possessives se posèrent sur son corps. Il poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Ces mains, il avait tellement rêvé de leurs caresses. Sans même lui laisser un moment pour se reprendre elles se mirent à parcourir son corps tendrement, lascivement. Son homme devait être pressé car il commença à vouloir le mettre entièrement nu. Il ne fit pas vraiment de résistance. Il le désirait tout autant que lui, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient à ce moment précis d'hésitations.

« Allons jusqu'au bout. » murmura t il. « Je ne veux plus attendre. » Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avouait ça. Son futur amant eut un léger sourire sans répondre. Il souriait rarement et c'était comme un cadeau pour lui. Il le laissa diriger, il le laissa faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« Tu vas voir cela va être merveilleux. « Il n'en doutait pas. Il le sentait que ce serait magnifique d'être possédé par lui. Il se contenta de s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur le lit et d'écarter un peu les jambes pour montrer qu'il attendait tout simplement. Son aimé dégrafa les boutons de son propre pantalon et il sentit son cœur chaviré, ses battements cognant contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Doucement une main glissa sur son sexe pendant que l'autre lui faisait un peu plus ouvrir les cuisses. Il était déjà dans tous ses états alors que son amoureux l'avait encore à peine touché. Il sentit son plaisir venir pressé contre son intimité. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et poussa un nouveau petit gémissement de plaisir. Il lui appartenait enfin . . . . . .

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte . . . . Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve encore une fois. Il retira sa main qui se caressait et les deux doigts qu'il s'était pénétré dans son intimité. Il se roula en boule et faillit éclater en sanglot. Il se retint difficilement. La petite chambre qu'ils partageaient à 5 ne leur laissait pas beaucoup d'intimité. Il rougit de honte en se rendant compte que peut-être quelques gémissements lui avaient échappé pendant son sommeil. Il se redressa légèrement, ses 4 compagnons dormaient paisiblement, sereinement, chacun d'une façon particulière. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur celui qu'il aimait. Comment réagirait il s'il savait les rêves érotiques qu'il faisait ? Sa réaction serait elle violente, moqueuse ou resterait il distant comme il en l'habitude ?

Il se leva de son lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient également à 5. Il fallait qu'il prenne une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place et se soulager, sinon il serait incapable de faire quoique ce soit de la journée, il le savait. Son esprit resterait fixé sur son rêve, son désir.

Il rentra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit les robinets. Il se recroquevilla pratiquement de suite et se mit à se caresser. La vision de celui qu'il aimait envahi son esprit et inconsciemment son autre main repartit vers son intimité pour la pénétrer de deux doigts. Pourquoi un tel désir l'envahissait ? Il en arrivait à un point où il se dégoûtait de lui même. Un murmure lui échappa, le prénom de son aimé.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, il eut un sursaut et se redressa. Heureusement que le rideau de douche le cachait. « Tu peux te dépêcher s'il te plait ? Moi aussi j'ai envie d'y aller avant que Seiya la monopolise. » En plus c'était lui, il était là dans la salle de bain avec lui. Au lieu de quitter la pièce, il alla au lavabo et commença à se brosser les dents, il l'entendait. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils cohabitaient mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant. N'ayant pas répondu, il vit l'ombre d'une main venir attraper le rideau. « Hé ?!! »

Il attrapa le rideau avant l'autre et le maintient fermé. « Oui je me dépêche. Une seconde. De tout façon, il va encore dormir une grosse heure. » Il baissa la tête et poussa un petit soupir. Cela lui demandait de plus en plus d'énergie d'être normal avec lui.

« D'accord. Ne prend pas toute l'eau chaude. » L'homme qu'il aimait lâcha un petit rire, il se recroquevilla par terre tentant encore une fois de retenir ses larmes alors que l'autre quittait la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun la tête dans les nuages descendait lentement les marches sacrées. Comment allait il pouvoir faire pour avouer ses sentiments ? Il en avait parlé à Ikki, qui lui avait conseillé d'être franc, de ne pas hésiter. Il préférait attendre encore un peu. Attendre de voir si Hyôga se mettait à sortir avec des filles.

Il traversa le temple du verseau en prenant un air innocent. En réalité il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Hyôga était toujours avec son maître à cette heure ci. Ensembles ils parlaient, tentaient de redonner un aspect présentable au temple. Il aimait être en présence des deux saints de glace, mais il aimait par dessus tout, discuter avec le verseau, qui adorait lui parler de l'enfance de son disciple en Sibérie avec lui. Dans de telles discussions le froid et distant Camus devenait une sorte de grand frère protecteur, couvant son petit Cygne, peut-être même encore plus protecteur qu'Ikki.

« Bonjour Shun. » le salua Camus.

« Bonjour, maître Camus. » Il ne pouvait faire autrement que montrer beaucoup de respect à l'homme qui avait élevé celui qu'il aimait en secret. Andromède fit le tour du temple de son regard émeraude. « Hyoga n'est . . . . . ? »

« Non, je suis désolé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une course à faire. »

« Oh !! » Il ne pu cacher sa déception. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Pourquoi ne lui dis tu pas tes sentiments ? » Shun devint rouge écarlate. « Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Shun. Ton intérêt pour son enfance. Ta façon de toujours rechercher sa présence alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il est plutôt solitaire. »

« Je sais que . . . Enfin ce n'est pas très normal d'avoir ce genre de sentiments et . . . Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se force juste pour conserver notre amitié. »

« Je connais assez bien Hyoga pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas ça. Malheureusement je ne peux te rassurer, j'ignore les sentiments qu'il te porte. »

« Vous pensez que j'ai une chance que . . . ce soit réciproque ? »

« Et bien il t'aime beaucoup, ça c'est sûr. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyôga se tenait là silencieux, les yeux dans le vague regardant l'horizon. « Il fallait que je te le dise. » murmura Andromède le rouge aux joues et ayant envie de se recroquevillé dans un trou de souris.

« Oui je comprends. » répondit le Cygne le regard toujours vers l'horizon. « Il faut beaucoup de courage pour avouer ça. »

« J'espérais que tu . . . . »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à une telle chose. » Le jeune Russe était d'une franchise déconcertante, mais cet aveu rassura quelque peu Andromède. Hyoga n'avait pas de réaction violente, il était simplement surpris et avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Shun posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Hyoga et aucune réaction de rejet ne fut visible, ce qui réconforta encore un peu plus le jeune Japonais. « Rien ne presse. Ne pouvons y réfléchir et en discuter ensembles. »

« Shun je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'être la personne qu'il te faut. »

Andromède releva la tête et fit un faible sourire au jeune Russe. « Moi j'en suis sûr. »

Et là pour Shun ce fut le bonheur total, le Cygne passa un bras dans son dos et le serra contre lui. « Est ce que tu peux me laisser y réfléchir quelques jours ? Shun, je t'aime énormément, d'une façon encore plus forte que deux amis ou deux frères mais . . . . Je ne sais pas si je t'aime comme toi tu m'aimes et je ne voudrais pas te faire souffrir. »

Andromède plongea son visage dans le torse de celui qu'il aimait et se mit à pleurer de joie. « Je suis si content que tu me comprennes. »

Hyoga posa ses lèvres sur la magnifique chevelure verte et y déposa un baiser. « Oui, je te comprends. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On lui attrapa assez brusquement le bras. Réflexe d'autodéfense, il augmenta son cosmos et faillit geler la main qui le touchait. « Hé !! Depuis quand je suis un ennemi ? » demanda Ikki.

« Excuse moi. » répondit Hyoga en remettant son cosmos à son état initial.

« Bon, parlons directement. Tu m'évites parce que tu crois que je ne serais pas d'accord. »

« D'accord ? »

« Si tu as hésité à répondre oui à Shun c'est parce que tu savais que je n'apprécierai pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ah !! Euh oui, en quelque sorte. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Shun. »

« Ecoute je ne dis pas que cela m'enchante mais . . . . S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le rendre heureux c'est bien toi. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Pourquoi dis tu une telle chose ? »

« Ikki, je porte la poisse. Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes en se sacrifiant pour moi. Shun aussi a faillit mourir de cette façon. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. »

« Tu as essayé de gagner du temps. » réalisa le phénix.

« Je pars demain soir. » avoua Hyoga. « Dès que ma cérémonie sera terminée. »

« Ta cérémonie ? »

« J'abandonne l'armure du Cygne. Elle va se rendormir dans le glacier éternel jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un nouveau propriétaire digne d'elle. »

« Tu l'abandonnes . . . . mais . . . . »

« Ikki, j'ai toujours été un usurpateur. L'armure du Cygne n'aurait jamais du me revenir. Je n'aurai jamais du être un saint. Le Pope et mon maître ont accepté ma démission. »

Ikki eut un geste brusque et fit tomber à la renverse le jeune Russe qui n'était pas sur ses gardes. « Et tu comptais t'enfuir sans rien dire à personne, petit con. »

« Cela ne regarde per . . . »

Le phénix l'attrapa violemment par le col du tee-shirt et colla presque son visage contre le sien. « Quand quelque chose fait souffrir mon petit frère cela me regarde. »

« Je n'ai rien promit à Shun. Il m'oubliera vite. » répondit Hyoga en essayant de cacher la peur que lui inspirait le phénix en colère. Ikki ne le lâcha pas, et au contraire se mit à le tirer par le tee-shirt, le traînant le soulevant presque du sol. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » paniqua presque le jeune Russe.

« Tu vas dire ça droit dans les yeux à Shun si tu l'oses. » Hyoga tenta bien de se libérer mais la poigne du phénix était des plus sûr. Ikki le traîna sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant qu'ils trouvent Andromède qui discutait avec Seiya et Shiryu. « Dis lui !! » hurla Ikki en le jetant aux pieds de son petit frère.

Sans aucune hésitation, Hyoga releva la tête et fixa Shun intensément. « Je ne t'aime pas. Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je quitte le sanctuaire demain. Oublie moi. » Hyoga se releva lentement, devant le regard ébahis des autres. Ikki encore plus estomaqué. Il avait fait ça en croyant que Hyoga aimait Shun et qu'il ne pourrait lui dire de telles choses en face. Le Cygne d'ailleurs le fixa intensément d'un air de reproche. Si Shun souffrait maintenant c'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun courrait comme un fou. « Maître Camus ??!! » cria t il à peine arrivé dans le XIème oïkos. Le verseau sortit de son appartement quelque peu surpris. Andromède se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras. « Je vous en prie. Empêcher le de faire ça. »

« Shun !! »

« Peu importe qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je m'en doutai mais . . . »

« Shun, c'est trop tard. » Andromède releva des yeux suppliants alors qu'il tenait toujours serré Camus contre lui. « Il a du se douter que vous essaierez de l'en empêcher. Il est partit cette nuit. »

Les bras de Shun lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux. « Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite. » murmura t il.

Camus avait suivit le mouvement et se retrouvait donc accroupit devant l'adolescent. « Shun !! L'armure du Cygne est dure à portée. Contrairement à ce que pense Hyoga il n'y a que lui qui pouvait la porter. Isaak n'aurait jamais pu la revêtir, même s'il était plus fort que lui à cette époque. Autant ton armure est celle de la compassion, autant celle du Cygne est celle du sacrifice. Le sacrifice des autres. Le pouvoir du saint qui la porte s'accroît en fonction de l'importance des sacrifices de ses êtres chers, cela lui donne une volonté et une force. » Camus fit une pause pour laisser à Shun le temps de réaliser. « Mais c'est extrêmement dur à porter. La plupart des anciens saints du cygne n'ont pas supporté ce poids. Ils sont devenus fous ou ce sont suicidés. » Camus eut un faible sourire des plus triste. « C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai donné l'armure à Hyoga qu'au dernier moment et que le pope et moi avons accepté sa démission. Il l'a assez porté. Ce serait cruel de notre part à tous de lui en demander plus. »

« J'aurai voulu qu'il reste avec nous. »

« Il reviendra peut-être. Il a besoin de se retrouver pour l'instant, mais le Pope lui a bien dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu même si officiellement il n'était plus un saint.

Shun leva la tête un nouvel espoir brillant dans ses yeux. « Il est retourné en Sibérie, n'est ce pas ? Il est possible d'aller le voir. »

« Je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'il va errer quelques temps. Nous devons lui faire confiance. L'Isba sera son point d'ancrage. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. « Ikki ?? »

« Hum ?? » Le phénix se trouvait allongé sur son lit fait, un bras derrière la tête et lisait un livre. Shun n'hésita pas une seconde à s'allonger contre son frère. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux autres lits dans la chambre. Le coin de Hyoga n'avait pas bougé, ils espéraient toujours qu'il revienne. Shiryu et Seiya semblaient être sortit.

Andromède plongea son visage dans le torse puissant de son grand frère. « Tu vas te moquer de moi. » murmura t il.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Shun toujours son visage contre lui marmonna quelque chose mais il ne le comprit pas. Le phénix se releva légèrement surtout pour que Shun dégage son visage. « Quoi ? J'ai rien comprit. »

Andromède devint rouge comme une tomate et baissa la tête pour cacher au maximum son visage avec ses cheveux verts. « Je suis amoureux. » murmura l'adolescent. Il n'eut aucune réaction de la part de son grand frère alors Shun releva la tête pour voir.

« Tu es un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Et c'est qui cette fois ? » demanda calmement le phénix.

Andromède devint tout rouge. « Euh bah . . . . »

Ikki écarquilla les yeux. « Shun !! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu aimes souffrir ma parole. »

« Il est tellement gentil et puis on passe tout notre temps ensemble depuis que Hyoga est partit. » Shun utilisa son atout indémodable et regarda avec un air suppliant Ikki.

« Bon d'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? »

« A part que tu ailles le lui dire directement je n'ai pas d'autres idées. »

« Je voulais y aller plus doucement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette comme Hyoga. »

« Hyoga ne t'a rejeté que pour te protéger. »

« Je sais . . . . C'est douloureux quand même. »

Ikki se leva lentement du lit. « Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais franchement Shun . . . . tomber amoureux de Camus. Il n'y a que toi qui pouvais me faire ça. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un immense banquet était dressé dans la grande salle du pope. Tout le monde parlait, mangeait, s'amusait. Il y eut un petit bruit de tintement et tout le monde se tourna vers le verseau qui se leva lentement. « Bonsoir. » fit lentement le Français.

« Plus fort !! » cria une voix tout au fond.

Camus s'éclaircit la voix et recommença. « Bonsoir. Ce mois ci c'est à moi de faire le discourt. » Shun à ses côtés lui prit la main et la serra légèrement comme s'il voulait lui donner du courage. Il gardèrent leur mains liées tout au long du discourt de Camus. « Comme chaque année nous célébrons les anniversaires des verseaux et comme chaque année j'ai prit cette date spéciale pour moi. J'espère que les autres verseaux ne m'en porteront pas trop rigueur. » Camus de sa main libre attrapa sa flûte de champagne pleine et la leva légèrement. Tout le monde l'imita car tout le monde savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout les ans Camus faisait ça. « Bon anniversaire Hyôga. Où que tu sois j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es heureux. Nous ne t'oublions pas. » Ils trinquèrent tous, burent tous une gorgée de champagne et Camus attendit que le silence revienne pour continuer. « Je . . . . » Camus montra ses mains vides, lâchant la main de Shun quelques secondes mais la reprit rapidement. « Cette année je n'ai pas prévu de discourt barbant. » Il y eut quelques petits rires. « Les années précédentes j'ai toujours essayé d'éviter de parler de Hyôga, mais . . . . j'avoue qu'il me manque énormément alors j'espère ne pas trop embêter le monde en parlant un peu de lui. » Camus prit une petite inspiration. « Cela fait maintenant 8 ans que nous n'avons pas eut de ses nouvelles. Il avait quinze ans à l'époque . . . » Les yeux de Camus partirent un peu dans le vague.

« Il doit être magnifique. » dit quelqu'un.

Le verseau chercha du regard la personne qui avait dit ça mais ne la trouva pas. « Oui, je l'imagine encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il est partit. Vous savez j'essaye souvent d'imaginer sa vie loin de nous. Je crois le connaître assez bien. Il doit mener une vie paisible, un peu en ermite dans un pays aux températures fraîches. »

« ça c'est sûr. Il n'est pas du genre à se dorer la pilule sur les îles. » A nouveau il y eut quelques rires.

Camus baissa légèrement la tête, un air triste sur le visage. « Il y a 8 ans, j'avais dit à Shun pour le rassurer que Hyôga reviendrait. Je crois que je voulais me rassurer moi-même. Hyôga a coupé les ponts avec nous sans doute pour refermer ses blessures et revenir pour lui ne ferait que les rouvrir. »

Ikki quelques places plus loin, se leva en sentant que Camus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. « L'important c'est qu'il soit heureux dans sa nouvelle vie. Il pourrait quand même envoyer une carte de temps en temps. » Il avait dit ça pour détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère qui était devenue légèrement morose. Shun sourit à son grand frère, bien qu'il pourrait lui faire le même reproche. Ikki partait pendant des mois sans donner de nouvelles, mais lui au moins revenait de temps en temps. Et d'ailleurs il était toujours là pour la célébration des verseaux bizarrement.

« Ouais !! » s'écria le scorpion en se levant aussi. « Je vais lui botter les fesses au Cygne quand il rentrera. Il pourrait donner des nouvelles. »

La cacophonie reprit tout le monde donnant son avis, la plupart du temps le gros de la conversation était bien sûr sur Hyôga. Camus abandonna l'idée de reprendre son discourt. La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Peu à peu les gens s'en allant au compte goutte.

Ayant eut de la place libre près de Camus et Shun maintenant amants depuis plusieurs années, Ikki s'assit près d'eux et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. « Alors quand repars tu ? » demanda enfin Shun, sachant pertinemment que son frère ne restait jamais longtemps.

« Dans quelques jours je suppose. »

Camus eut un sourire pour son beau-frère. « Alors aucune jolie fille ou joli garçon à réussit à te mettre le grappin dessus ? »

« J'aime trop la liberté. »

« Cet été nous allons passer nos vacances à l'Isba, tu voudras nous rejoindre ? L'été le temps est agréable. »

« Cela reste quand même sous la neige. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Shun.

« Oui mais on a un soleil magnifique »

Les deux amants devinrent silencieux en attente de la réponse du phénix. « Pourquoi pas. » répondit il enfin. Shun heureux serra son grand frère contre son cœur. « Vous me direz de quand à quand vous y serez, je vous y rejoindrai. »

« Oui. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki de nouveau en vadrouille, ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'un hôtel presque miteux. Il jeta son sac à dos et s'écroula sur le lit. Il marchait depuis 3 jours. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après il pourrait repartir. 8 ans . . . . . 8 ans qu'il vadrouillait dans le monde entier. Il avait cherché sans vraiment le faire, disons en faisant semblant de ne pas chercher le jeune Russe. Hyôga avait 23 ans maintenant. Quel genre d'homme il était ? Quelle genre de vie il menait ? Après Shun, Hyôga était celui auquel il s'était le plus attaché. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où il était. Il voulait le retrouver juste pour savoir qu'il allait bien. C'était de ce qu'il se persuadait tous les jours.

Camus imaginait Hyôga dans un pays froid. Ikki les avaient pratiquement tous parcourus de long en large ces dernières années et il n'avait pas trouvé le Russe, ni sentit le moindre résidu de son cosmos. Il fallait qu'il cherche dans d'autres directions. Que pourrait faire quelqu'un comme Hyôga ? Où pourrait vivre quelqu'un comme Hyôga ?

Ikki s'endormit profondément en réfléchissant à ça, mais ce que imaginait Ikki, Shun et même Camus était à mille lieux de la véritable vie du Cygne. Hyôga était dans un tout autre endroit, dans une toute autre ville.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans un vieux squatte de la ville un homme blond, semblant posséder une puissance non négligeable, entra en essayant de ne pas trop déranger les sans abris qui vivaient enfin surtout dormaient là. Avec une lampe torche il éclaira quelques pauvres gars, les dérangeant par la lumière. Il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier, les autres ne l'intéressait pas vraiment même s'il aurait voulu pouvoir leur venir en aide.

Le faisceau de la lampe éclaira un tas emmitouflé dans un duvet quasiment neuf. Il prit cette direction et secoua le corps. « Hé !! » Juste avant de parler à la personne qu'il croyait avoir trouvé, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la bonne. « Où est Alexis ? » demanda t il à celui qui dormait dans le duvet. L'endormit grogna et désigna vaguement un autre côté du squatte. L'homme si dirigea lentement, grâce à la lampe il pu repérer assez facilement celui qu'il cherchait enfin. Emmitouflé dans une couverture miteuse, des cheveux blonds à l'origine étaient maintenant gris et emmêlés, un visage amaigri et sur lequel une tristesse perpétuel rendait ce visage si doux presque méconnaissable. Il semblait dormir adossé au mur le visage sur ses genoux. « Alexis ?!! »

L'appelé releva légèrement la tête et se mit une main devant les yeux à cause de la lumière qui blessait ses yeux plus vraiment habitués à des lumières si vives. L'homme baissa la lumière sur le sol et s'approcha. « Fiche moi la paix, Beck. » cria Alexis.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je veux savoir. » L'homme attrapa le bras et aida Alexis à se lever, ce dernier se débattit légèrement mais il n'avait plus vraiment de force, son corps amaigri le prouvait déjà, mais en plus on voyait qu'il tenait à peine debout. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune force. « Allez viens. Je vais t'offrir un vrai repas et un bon bain. »

« T'aurais pas une dose plutôt ? »

« Alexis je suis flic, tu te rappelles ? Je ne te donnerai pas de quoi te détruire. »

« Connard de flic. »

L'homme ne répondit pas à l'insulte et tira Alexis en dehors du squatte et l'obligea à entrer dans son véhicule. « Je vais t'emmener chez moi. » fit il alors qu'il démarrait le véhicule.

« Ouais c'est ça. » Alexis remonta ses jambes sur le fauteuil et se recroquevilla comme s'il avait l'intention de se rendormir.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Tu fais chier avec tes questions ? »

« Alexis !!!!!! » cria le flic sans pour autant s'énerver.

« Alexis Yûkida. »

« Arrête de me mentir. » Le flic semblait garder son calme et restait concentré sur la route même s'il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeils du côté passager. « Cela fait combien de temps que tu vis dans la rue ? 5, 6 ans ? Peut-être plus. Tu étais donc mineur. Il y a forcément eut un avis de recherche. » Le jeune homme à ses côtés faisait comme s'il n'écoutait pas. « J'ai épluché tout les avis de recherches depuis ses dix dernières années et il n'y a aucun Alexis yûkida. Je n'ai également trouvé personne qui te correspondait. Qu'as tu à répondre ? »

« Tu as du temps à perdre. Tu te fais si chier que ça chez les flics ? »

« Je veux t'aider Alexis. »

« Je t'ai rien demandé. Fous moi la paix. »

« Tu peux m'insulter, me cracher à la figure. Je n'abandonnerai pas Alexis. Je te sortirai de la rue. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Et tu peux t'en sortir si tu le veux, je le sais. »

La voix du jeune homme se fit presque tremblante. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Qu'on me fiche la paix. »

Beck avança lentement une main vers le visage sale d'Alexis et caressa doucement la joue. « Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Quel est ton vrai nom Alexis ? »

« Yûkida. » marmonna le jeune homme. Il s'endormait. Beck poussa un petit soupir en observant Alexis, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beck était à son bureau, dans les locaux de la police, envahi par la paperasse, il gardait malgré tout son calme et essayait d'avancer avec minutie. Un jeune homme se posa droit comme un I juste devant son bureau. Il fallu plus d'une minute avant que Beck réalise qu'il était là et qu'il lève la tête.

« Alors je veux des remerciements, des excuses et même si je ne suis que stagiaire je veux un travail plus intéressant. »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouver. C'est ça aussi être un flic. »

Le stagiaire sortit un dossier de son dos. « J'ai trouvé. »

Beck tilta tendit le bras presque fiévreusement, mais le stagiaire fit un pas en arrière. « Laissez moi au moins la joie de vous dire ce que j'ai trouvé. »

« Grouille toi !! » s'énerva Beck se levant légèrement de son siège.

Le stagiaire eut un peu peur car Beck était quelqu'un de plutôt calme, d'ailleurs il était assez réputé pour son sang froid. Il laissa quand même un silence pour faire son petit effet. « Il ne vous mentait pas. » commença t il simplement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Hyôga Alexis Yûkida Kido !! » Beck écarquilla les yeux. Le stagiaire heureux d'avoir épaté un aîné continua. « Alexis Yûkida est son nom Russe. Hyôga Kido son nom Japonais. Il est un des nombreux fils du multimilliardaire Mitsumada Kido. »

« Je sais qui était Mitsumada Kido. » répondit Beck, ne voulant pas passer complètement pour un idiot devant le stagiaire.

« Il a disparu vers l'âge de ses quinze ans, mais personne n'a fait d'avis de recherche. »

« Pourquoi ? » Beck tendit le bras. « Donne moi ce dossier. » Là c'était un ordre sans appel. Le stagiaire donna donc au flic ce qu'il avait passé des semaines à chercher. Beck le parcouru rapidement n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il avait enfin découvert qui était Alexis. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé quand il avait eut l'impression que ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le stagiaire se pencha sur le bureau, lisant à l'envers, ce que son aîné parcourait. « Il y a juste un truc que je ne comprends pas. » Le stagiaire posa son doigt sur un coin de la feuille. « C'est quoi ce sceau ? J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça. »

Beck eut un sursaut et se leva d'un bond, faisant peur à son stagiaire. Le flic fit un volt face brusque qui fit lever la tête à ceux qui étaient les plus proches de lui. « Les mecs !! Ecoutez je sais que ce genre de choses ne se demandent pas mais . . . J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'aimerai que si un de vous a un contact avec un intouchable viennent me parler. C'est presque une question de vie ou de mort. » Beck fit un tour de l'assistance du regard. Un silence quasi religieux c'était installé, mais aucun regard ne lui paru troublé. Certains surpris, d'autre outrés mais rien qui pourrait lui donner une piste.

Il se retourna vers son bureau où le stagiaire se trouvait toujours. « Un intouchable ? C'est quoi ? »

« Un type à qui je ne peux même pas foutre une contredanse. »

« Un type que même si tu as 50 témoins oculaires avouant qu'ils l'ont vu tué un autre, tu ne peux pas l'inculper. » Beck et le stagiaire se tournèrent vers le nouveau arrivé. Un homme assez âgé et bedonnant, un vieux flic de la vieille école. « C'est un peu risqué de parler des intouchables comme ça Beck. »

Par réflexe Beck ferma le dossier de Hyôga, pour ne pas le divulguer. « J'en ai peut-être trouvé un. »

« Toutes mes félicitations. Ils ne se laissent pas découvrir facilement mais . . . . » Le vieux flic jeta un regard à la salle remplie de flics ayant reprit leur travail. « Même si un flic d'ici à un contact avec un intouchable il ne se risquera pas à tant parler. »

« J'espère quand même. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était tard. Les rues malfamées pourtant n'étaient pas vraiment désertes. Hyôga était dans un coin sombre discutant avec deux autres hommes. Il semblait un peu plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu au squatte, mais sa maigreur et sa pâleur restaient inquiétantes. Un échange discret se fit entre Hyôga et un des types. Beck dans un coin opposé fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte du manège.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait mené Alexis ici. La plupart étaient paumés et avaient atterrit ici par dépit, mais on avait presque l'impression que le Russe avait choisi d'être ici.

Beck attendit un peu, en fait il restait à l'affût attendant une occasion de pouvoir intercepter Alexis à un moment où il était seul. A son grand regret cela ne devrait pas tarder, car il allait falloir un coin calme à Alexis pour se piquer. Beck bouillait intérieurement il aurait voulu pouvoir l'en empêcher. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de le séquestrer, oui il avait carrément essayé de séquestrer Alexis chez lui, dans son appartement. Mais le jeune Russe arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen de s'échapper dès les premiers signes de manques. D'ailleurs certaines fois, Beck cherchait encore à savoir comment il avait fait.

Alexis prit une ruelle sombre et en essayant d'être discret Beck le suivit de loin. C'est seulement quand il le vit rentrer dans un immeuble délabrer qu'il accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre. Il entra quelques secondes après le jeune Russe mais ce dernier doué pour se planquer c'était déjà éclipsé.

« Alexis ??!! »

« Mais quand est ce que tu me ficheras la paix ? »

« Tu t'es encore enfui de chez moi, après voir mit un bordel pas possible. »

« Séquestration et viol. Dis moi Beck, toi qui est flic. Combien tu risques ? »

« Entre un flic intègre et un drogué qui joue la pute pour se payer ses doses. Tu crois que c'est qui qu'on va croire ? »

« Fous moi la paix, Beck. Cela ne m'amuse même plus de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. »

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel Beck chercha du regard le jeune homme. Le flic trouva enfin dans le noir la forme, encore une fois Alexis était recroquevillé sur lui même. Il s'approcha et eut un haut le cœur en le voyant avec son aiguille dans le bras et sa tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés ne bougeant plus. Il s'accroupit et retira lentement l'aiguille du bras dans un état horrible. Alexis eut un frisson mais ne sembla pas émerger. Le flic retira le garrot de fortune qu'il c'était mit autour du bras et Beck s'assit par terre contre le mur pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Il se mit lentement à caresser ses cheveux dont on devinait même plus l'éclat blond d'origine. « On a fini par trouver tu sais, ton dossier. Tu étais si beau. Qu'est ce qui te pousse à te détruire ainsi ? Je voudrais tellement t'aider . . . . . » Beck hésita, il resserra son étreinte. « . . . Hyôga. »

Alexis ouvrit les yeux brusquement et eut un sursaut qui déstabilisa le flic. Le Russe tomba à la renverse et commença à reculer comme il pu, comme si Beck devenait brusquement la pire menace pour lui. « Hyôga est mort !! Hyôga est mort !! » hurla l'ancien Cygne.

La surprise passée Beck se releva et réussit à rattraper sans difficulté le jeune homme. Il le serra contre lui et attendit que Hyôga se calme avant de relâcher légèrement son étreinte. Hyôga hurla pendant au moins 10 minutes la même chose tout en tentant de le frapper pour qu'il le lâche. Mais finalement il s'épuisa, les coups furent moins violents et il arrêta de crier.

« Qui était Hyôga ? » murmura Beck en gardant le jeune homme contre lui. Le Russe eut un tressaillement mais n'eut pas de réaction violente comme tout à l'heure. Il était trop épuisé maintenant. Beck posa à nouveau sa question. Il fallait le faire réagir. « Alexis !! Parle-moi !! Qui était Hyôga ? »

Le flic croyait commencer à gagner car le Russe se détendait dans ses bras, mais brusquement Hyôga secoua la tête violemment. « Pas . . . . Je ne veux pas y retourner . . . . Je ne veux pas . . . . . Pas les voir mourir. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Salut Beck. » L'interpellé entrain de manger un sandwich adossé à sa voiture faillit avaler de travers.

« Dick ?!! C'est pas ton quartier ici. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te parler au commissariat, alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir. »

« Pourquoi ?? »

« Tu te rappelles il y a deux semaines ? »

Cette fois Beck avala réellement de travers et toussa s'étouffant légèrement. « Tu connais un intouchable ? » demanda t il une fois sa toux un peu calmée.

« Faut voir . . . . . Pourquoi as tu dis que c'était une question de vie ou de mort ? »

Beck resta silencieux en moment à réfléchir mais il se douta que son collègue ne lui dévoilerai rien si lui même ne faisait pas d'effort. « J'en ai peut-être trouvé un, par hasard, mais il est en mauvais état. Je ne suis pas sûr que . . . . Enfin s'il en a été un il ne doit plus l'être sans doute. »

« Et tu veux que je demande à mon contact s'il fait encore partit des intouchables ? »

« Comment tu l'as rencontré ? »

« Oh . . . . » Dick eut un sourire un peu mystérieux. « Il avait rossé à lui tout seul plus d'une vingtaine de types dans un bar. Pourtant il c'est laissé arrêter sans résistance. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard au poste que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était un intouchable. Il est repartit sans que je n'ai pu lui demander quoique ce soit. Je croyais que je ne le reverrai jamais mais il est revenu un an plus tard, juste pour passer le bonjour, comme si on était de vieux copains. »

« Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne si la personne que j'ai trouvé est vraiment un ancien intouchable . . . . Il était extrêmement jeune. »

« Ils sont tous très jeunes. Celui que je connais doit à peine avoir 25 ans et je le connais depuis pas mal d'années. »

« Est ce que tu pou . . . . »

« Il a un signe distinctif ? »

« Un signe distinctif ? »

« Je ne veux pas son nom. Ils se reconnaissent par un signe distinctif à ce qui paraît. »

« Je n'en ai pas vu. Il n'a pas de tatouage. Il porte juste un rosaire autour du cou. »

« Ouais, c'est pas vraiment distinctif. Tout le monde peut en porter un. Ecoute je vais juste lui demander si un des leur à disparu. On verra bien. »

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Franchement merci de me faire confiance. » Dick eut un petit geste de la main, simplement pour dire que cela ne valait pas la peine de le dire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Beck !!!!! » Le Flic faisant une sorte de ronde dans un des quartiers défavorisé se retourna. Dick dans sa voiture banalisée l'appelait. « Si tu veux avoir une chance c'est maintenant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Monte dans cette bagnole et pose pas de questions. » Beck ne chercha pas plus loin et fit ce que son collègue lui demanda. Dick démarra presque en trombe « Il m'a contacté il y a une heure. Il est en ville il m'a donné rendez-vous. »

« On va le voir ? » s'étonna Beck.

Dick eut un petit rire. « Ouais !! Il n'a pas vraiment la grosse tête. » Dick l'amena dans un autre quartier de la ville. Les gens y étaient un peu mieux lotis mais c'était encore pas mal la misère. Il gara la voiture et ils sortirent. Dick s'adossa à sa voiture et attendit.

Beck un peu sur les nerfs ne pu s'empêcher de demander. « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On attend. » répondit calmement son collègue.

Beck eut un soupçon qu'à ce moment là. « Ecoute !! Si c'est une plaisanterie que les mecs et toi voulez me faire ce n'est vraiment pas . . . . »

Dick se redressa légèrement. « Ce que tu es pressé. Deux secondes il arrive. » Beck se tu mais il était sceptique. Il resta sur ses gardes, ses collègues voulaient sans doute lui jouer une blague. « Tiens le voilà. » dit enfin l'autre flic. Beck se retourna pour voir un homme jeune, marchant d'un pas rythmé et rapide. Dick avait raison, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Il se dégageait une puissance dans sa façon d'être mais on voyait de suite qu'il était très jeune. Dès qu'il les repéra, il vint de son même pas puissant vers eux. « Salut !! » salua dès qu'il fut à porté de voix Dick. Le jeune homme se contenta d'un petit geste de la main pendant qu'il les rejoignait.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, l'homme leur serra la main. « Tu as eut de la chance que je n'étais pas très loin, Dick. » parla enfin le nouveau arrivé. « Je profitai un peu du climat doux avant de repartir vers le Nord. »

« Vous êtes vraiment un intouchable ? »

L'inconnu se tourna vers Beck, il n'y avait même pas d'étonnement sur son visage, pourtant il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Un intouchable ? » Beck sur le coup cru qu'il avait fait la connerie de le dire à haute voix. L'inconnu se tourna vers Dick. « Tu continues ton délire avec ça ? »

Dick resta adossé à sa voiture les bras croisés, pas l'air impressionné. « C'est lui qui veut parler à un intouchable. Tu en es un que je sache. »

« Je trouve cette appellation débile. » répondit simplement le plus jeune. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Beck. « Bon, tu me veux quoi ? »

« Je peux vous poser une question avant ? »

« Pour vérifier que j'en suis un ? »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Demande toujours. »

« Comment vous vous reconnaissez entre vous ? » Le jeune eut un grand rire. « Vous avez un code ? Un tatouage où un truc comme ça ? »

« Non, c'est à l'instinct. »

« A l'instinct ?? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué mais vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. »

« Et de loin ? »

« Quoi de loin ? »

« Vous pouvez en reconnaître un de loin ? »

Le jeune fit de nouveau face à l'autre flic. « C'est quoi cette histoire Dick ? »

« Je crois avoir trouvé un des votre. » expliqua Beck. « Je ne suis pas sûr et vu qu'il est mal en point je ne voudrais pas le mettre en danger si je me suis trompé. »

« Franchement !! Alors dans ce cas ton idée de faire appel à un autre intouchable est une très mauvaise idée. La seule chose qui peut être un danger pour un intouchable c'est un des siens. »

« Vous n'êtes pas . . . . . » Il ne savait pas quel mot utilisé. « . . . allié ? »

« Pas forcément. Il y a différentes catégories d'intouchables. » Beck se maudit intérieurement cela compliquait pas mal son histoire ça. « Ecoute !! Je veux bien te venir en aide. Tu me montres cette personne, de loin si tu préfères, et même si c'est un ennemi je te donne ma parole que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je te dis juste si s'en est un ou pas. » Vu qu'il eut un silence, il ajouta. « Je te donne ma parole. »

« A ta place j'accepterai Beck. Tu n'as pas d'autres solutions. »

« Je pourrai même te dire qui tu dois contacter. » Beck hésita encore. Le jeune lui laissa le temps de réfléchir s'il voulait prendre ce risque ou pas. « Tu sais je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à attaquer quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre. »

Cette dernière phrase eut l'air de décider Beck. « Bon d'accord. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dick s'assit par terre contre le mur, arrêtant d'observer la rue que les deux autres scrutaient encore avec intérêt. « Bon on va l'attendre encore longtemps ? »

« Il ne devrait plus tarder. C'est dans ses habitudes de venir ici tous les soirs. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ? »

Beck hésita puis répondit simplement. « Chercher des clients. » Le jeune qui avait posé la question, paru des plus étonné. Pendant que les deux flics se concentraient à nouveau sur la rue, lui augmenta légèrement son cosmos et partit à la rechercher d'un cosmos même faible. Il ne sentit rien, le flic c'était sans doute trompé. Il attendrait de voir la personne pour qu'il ne croit pas qu'il s'en moquait puis repartirait. De toute façon il n'était que de passage. Il avait répondu à l'appel de Dick que par politesse, et même si cette personne était un saint comme lui, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne les connaissait pas tous, sans compter les marinas qui maintenant étaient leurs alliés. Alors qu'il était encore concentré pour rechercher une trace de cosmos, Dick lui attrapa le poignet. « Le voilà. » murmura t il comme si on pouvait les entendre d'ici.

« Lequel ? » Malgré l'heure tardive cette rue était plutôt animée et il y avait pas mal de gens qui allaient et venaient. De toute façon il n'y avait pas de cosmos. « Ce n'est pas . . . . »

« Lui, là !! Avec la veste en Jean. »

Le jeune homme avança légèrement en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Ce visage, mais c'était . . . . Il eut un sursaut quand il l'identifia. « Hyôga !! » Comment il avait atterrit ici ? Pourquoi ne sentait il pas son cosmos ?

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda le flic. Il le repoussa et prit la direction de l'ancien Cygne, le visage fermé, d'un pas déterminé. « Hé !! Attendez !! Vous m'avez promis de ne pas lui faire de mal. »

Saleté, il le ralentissait. Il repoussa encore une fois le flic qui tomba en plein milieu de la rue sur ses fesses, alors qu'il apercevait Hyôga entrer dans un hôtel miteux avec un homme. Non !! Ce n'était pas possible. Hyôga ne ferait jamais ça. Il reprit sa route d'un pas plus rapide, ne se souciant même pas que les deux flics lui emboîtaient le pas.

Il entra dans l'hôtel miteux mais Hyôga avait déjà disparu. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le repérer à son cosmos apparemment. Il approcha de la réception, enfin de l'alcoolique qui donnait les clefs. « Il y a un blond qui vient de passer. Quelle chambre ? »

« T'énerve pas vieux. Tu as juste à attendre ton tour. »

Le sang bouilli dans ses veines. Il passa sa main à travers le trou de la sorte de parloir, attrapa le col de l'alcoolique et le plaqua contre la paroi de verre qui devait sans doute lui donner un semblant de protection. « Je n'aime pas me répéter. Quelle chambre ? » Il essayait de garder son calme, mais c'était dur. Fallait qu'il sorte Hyôga de là avant qu'il fasse une connerie, ne réalisant pas encore que cela faisait longtemps que c'était fait.

« Deuxième étage. Première porte à gauche. » Il le relâcha en le balançant dans sa cabine et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Les flics étaient toujours derrière lui, parlants mais il n'écoutait même pas. S'il sentait une main tentant de l'attraper, il la repoussait brutalement.

Il ne réfléchit pas, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Hyôga était là-dedans avec un vicieux. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là. D'un grand coup d'épaule il fracassa la porte et entra. « Non mais ça va pas. Vous êtes qui ? » beugla le type qui se trouvait dans la chambre avec Hyôga. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réaliser. Il l'attrapa et lui fracassa le crâne contre le mur, le type tomba net inconscient.

L'ancien Cygne était déjà sur le lit entièrement nu. Sa pâleur s'intensifia en reconnaissant le nouveau arrivé « Ikki !? »

Le phénix se jeta sur lui, la colère le rendait incontrôlable. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et se mit à le gifler comme un fou, ne s'arrêtant plus. Ne réalisant pas non plus que Hyôga était dans un état d'extrême faiblesse et qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. « Espèce de petit con. Tu étais entrain de faire quoi là ? Hyôga !! » Le phénix hurlait tout en continuant à gifler le jeune Russe dont la tête partait dans l'un ou l'autre sens en fonction des gifles. « T'es malade !! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ?!! »

« Arrêtez où je tire ? » Ikki tourna la tête, le visage furieux. Beck le tenait en joute et semblait décidé à tirer, Dick lui vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas tué le client de Hyôga.

Le phénix enflamma son cosmos et brusquement Beck lâcha son arme devenue brûlante. Enfin ce petit intermède avait permit de faire reprendre ses esprits légèrement à Ikki. Il regarda le corps pâle, maigre, malade sous lui. Par Athéna, qu'était il arrivé à Hyôga ?

L'ancien Cygne était tombé inconscient les gifles l'ayant assommé pour quelques heures. Ikki tira le drap et enroula Hyôga dedans avant de le mettre dans ses bras et de se décider à quitter la chambre.

Beck avait les deux mains brûlées mais en voyant Ikki emporté le jeune homme il réagit. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'emmener. Vous aviez dit que . . . . »

Le phénix tourna à nouveau le visage vers lui, la fureur ce lisait sur son visage. Il approcha légèrement de Beck qui recula contre le mur un peu surpris. « Touche encore une fois à un seul de ses cheveux et je te bute. »

« Attend !! Ikki !! » Dick s'avança vers eux. « Tu n'iras pas loin. Il est mal en point. Il te faut un endroit pour te poser. »

« Je me débrouillerai. » répondit Ikki qui pas encore calmé n'était pas en état de réfléchir sur les aspects pratique des choses.

« J'ai déjà essayé. » intervint Beck. « Il arrive à s'enfuir à chaque fois. »

« Avec moi, il ne s'enfuira pas. Il ne pourra pas. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il émergea lentement. Il dormait dans un lit, couvert d'une épaisse couverture. Premier réflexe depuis pratiquement toujours maintenant, enlever la source de chaleur. Il se dégagea un bras et fit glisser la couverture à ses pieds. Où est ce qu'il était ? Ce saleté de flic l'avait encore kidnappé ? Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il sentait que la lumière était allumée et que ses yeux allaient souffrir de la clarté.

C'est donc les yeux fermés qu'il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Il avait du délirer. Il avait cru voir Ikki avant de perdre connaissance. Aucune chance !! Même si ces anciens amis étaient à sa recherche, ils ne viendraient jamais le chercher dans ce genre d'endroit. Là dessus il était tranquille. Il allait peut-être devoir essayer de changer de ville pour ce débarrasser de ce flic. Il devenait un peu trop envahissant et en plus il avait retrouvé son ancienne identité. Il ne pouvait pas ce mettre dans le crâne qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide ?

Le jeune Russe se redressa lentement, entrouvrant simplement les yeux pour se repérer. Tiens !! Le flic ne l'avait pas amené à son appartement comme les fois précédentes. Pfff s'il croyait que cela l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Il sortit du lit et d'un pas peu sûr commença à prendre la direction de la porte. Il ne resterait pas ici. C'était forcément Beck qui l'avait amené. On l'avait lavé et mit des vêtements propres. Beck faisait toujours ça.

Arrivé à la porte il s'appuya dessus et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était bloquée. Il aurait du s'en douter. Bon il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il se laissa glisser à terre contre la porte, amena les jambes contre lui, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, décidé à somnoler, reprendre un peu de force, avant que cela arrive.

« Et tu comptes aller où ? »

Hyôga eut un sursaut. Il n'avait pas entendu ou remarqué qu'il y avait une autre présence dans la chambre. Mais cette voix. Son teint devint encore plus pâle, alors que déjà normalement il avait un teint cadavérique. « Ikki ?!! » Il demandait confirmation, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Cette voix !! Il l'aurait reconnue entre milles. L'ancien Cygne releva la tête et chercha de son regard trouble où il pouvait être, en essayant de ne pas trop ouvrir les yeux car la lumière lui faisait mal. Le phénix n'avait pas répondue alors il le repéra difficilement à son aura. Une aura brillante, brûlante. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas perçu ce genre d'aura, si puissante mais avec un certain apaisement depuis ce jour où ils lui avaient détruit la haine qui le rongeait. Le phénix était là adossé au mur assis par terre comme lui sur le mur d'en face, mais lui les jambes à moitiés pliées et légèrement écartées. C'était idiot mais il ne pu s'empêcher de demander. « Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »

« Ne te méprends pas. » répondit froidement le phénix. « Je n'étais pas à ta recherche. Je t'ai trouvé par hasard. » Hyôga aurait bien poussé un soupir de lassitude mais son corps était trop fatigué pour ça. Le silence revint dans la pièce. Les questions et les coups arriveraient bien assez tôt, Hyôga le savait. Ikki n'était pas du genre patient et la fougue qui l'habitait en permanence ne lui permettait pas de résonner quand il était en colère. « Très intelligent ton idée de bloquer ton cosmos. » finit par casser le silence Ikki. « Je passe assez régulièrement dans cette ville et je ne t'ai jamais repéré. Comment tu t'y prends ? »

Comment expliquer qu'il ne le faisait pas consciemment. Si il lui disait comment et pour qu'elles raisons son cosmos se bloquait, il savait que le phénix aurait une réaction violente. « Où on est ? » demanda t il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

Ikki n'insista pas et répondit presque poliment à sa propre question. « Un vieil entrepôt en banlieue. C'est les flics qui nous ont amené ici. »

Les flics ? Il y avait Beck mais pourquoi Ikki parlait au pluriel ? « Tu vas peut-être réussir à convaincre Beck de me foutre la paix. »

« Pour ça ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai déjà refroidit tout à l'heure . . . . . Mais tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que moi je vais te foutre la paix. » Cette fois l'ancien Cygne poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Ouais il s'en était un peu douté. Ikki était l'aîné, il devait se sentir quelque part responsable des plus jeunes, ses demi-frères, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette idée d'avoir le même sang.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Hyôga épuisé se mit à somnoler la tête sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à parler à Ikki. Pourtant il savait que le phénix aurait voulu le bombarder de questions. Il sentit son regard le scruter. Il sentit même son aura chercher la sienne. Il aurait voulue la repousser, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut d'intrusion de cette façon. Mais son cosmos n'était pas là. Ikki cherchait une aura absente, une aura atrophiée qu'il n'utilisait plus. Oui, à la grande surprise du phénix il avait réussit à s'en débarrasser, du moins périodiquement. Il ne voulait plus jamais être un chevalier, plus jamais être le Cygne, plus jamais avoir besoin de recourir à son cosmos pour tuer. Mais ça, est ce que Ikki allait seulement pouvoir le comprendre ? Non, Ikki ne pouvait pas comprendre ce genre d'états d'âmes.

Il se passa combien de temps ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Deux ? Hyôga était incapable de le savoir, il somnolait. Il avait même des moments d'inconsciences et quand il relevait un peu la tête pour regarder Ikki, il était toujours là, n'ayant pas bougé. Il devait avoir décidé de le surveiller, et Hyôga savait que Ikki pourrait le veiller plusieurs semaines pratiquement nuit et jour. En plus le phénix n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise.

Comment allait il faire ? Il serait bientôt en manque. Il le savait, ses mains commençaient déjà à trembler. Repousser et s'enfuir devant le nez de Beck était quelque chose de facile, mais face à Ikki il n'avait aucune chance. Aucune chance !! « Laisse moi partir, Ikki. » Il avait dit ça dans le vide, sachant très bien que cela ne mènerait à rien, mais il avait fallu qu'il le dise.

« Te laisser partir ? Pourquoi, Hyôga ? Pour que tu ailles te droguer ? Ou pour que tu puisses aller te prostituer ? » Le jeune Russe poussa un nouveau soupir et tenta avec difficulté de se lever. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Hyôga. » confirma t il. Il était resté assis mais l'ancien Cygne sentit qu'il était sur ses gardes maintenant, et qu'il était prêt à bondir au moindre de ses gestes suspects.

Gestes qui commençaient à être saccadés. Hyôga croisa les bras sur son torse et tenta de cacher les tremblements qui pour l'instant n'étaient pas trop visibles. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes également, il le savait. Une petite lueur de cosmos transparu en lui et Ikki se leva d'un bond. La température de la pièce avait du descendre d'un tout petit degré puis à nouveau plus rien, mais Ikki avait sentit son cosmos, et donc s'approcha de lui.

Les douleurs également, les douleurs commençaient à se réveiller dans son corps. Hyôga par réflexe se recroquevilla à nouveau contre le mur, ses tremblements un peu plus présents. Il envoya un regard trouble au phénix qui c'était approché et murmura. « Si tu ne veux pas une catastrophe, va me chercher une dose. »

Il réalisa son erreur quand il vit le froncement des sourcils d'Ikki, ses yeux en colère envoyèrent comme des éclairs et d'un geste brusque le phénix le souleva et le jeta dans le lit. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus cacher ses tremblements et une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux clairs. Ikki se mit au dessus de lui et lui envoya deux gifles monumentales. « C'est à ça ?? » hurla t il. « C'est à ça que tu veux ressembler ? A cette loque humaine ? »

Le phénix lui arracha son tee-shirt, et l'ancien Cygne prit vraiment peur. Il ne connaissait pas les intentions du phénix mais avec ce regard il avait l'impression qu'il était capable de tout. Ikki le souleva à nouveau, il lui attrapa les deux poignets et lui tint fermement dans sons dos alors que son autre main se posait sur son cou pour apparemment lui tenir la tête haute. Il le mit devant l'armoire où se tenait une grande glace. Ils pouvaient s'y voir de la tête aux pieds.

« Non mais regarde toi. Tu voulais te détruire ? Je te félicite, tu as parfaitement réussit. » Le phénix lui lâcha les poignets mais lui prit le bras droit et le mit en évidence face au miroir. Un bras horriblement mutilé par les piqûres. « J'avais l'impression d'avoir une poupée désarticulée dans mes bras quand je t'ai lavé. Une poupée aussi fragile que du cristal. »

Hyôga tenta avec un geste brusque de faire lâcher prise au phénix, mais ses faibles forces encore plus affaiblies par son état de manque qui empirait, ne dérangea même pas le phénix, qui ne prit même pas la peine d'assurer sa prise. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide. » essaya t il de crier. Même parler demandait un effort considérable au jeune Russe.

Ikki fit quelques pas encore vers le miroir et obligea Hyôga à bien regarder. « Tu crois que c'est ça ? Tu crois que c'est la vie que Camus voulait que tu aies ? Tous les ans à ton anniversaire il fait un discours. Et tous les ans il dit t'imaginer dans un petit paradis enneigé. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » répéta Hyôga comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Non il n'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas écouter. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Il était fatigué, son corps tremblait, des douleurs vives parcouraient maintenant tout son corps. Sa tête partie vers l'arrière se posant sur l'épaule du phénix, qui le secoua pour ne pas qu'il perde conscience.

« Et tu crois que c'est ce que voulais ta mère ? » L'ancien Cygne eut un sursaut. « Tu crois que ta mère est heureuse de te voir comme ça ? »

« Ne parle pas d'elle !! » réussit il à hurler. Le jeune Russe eut une brusque augmentation de cosmos qu'il envoya vers Ikki, mais face à lui ce n'était qu'une pichnette.

Ikki le projeta à nouveau dans le lit, il lui sauta encore dessus, son poing fermé prêt à frapper. Voir Hyôga dans cet état le mettait hors de lui, mais Hyôga était déjà à moitié inconscient. Epuisé et en manque. Ikki prit le corps devenu si frêle de son ami, s'assit à la tête du lit, dos au mur. Il mit Hyôga dans ses bras. Une jambe sur les cuisses du jeune Russe pour le bloquer. L'autre jambe pliée pour servir de dossier au dos de Hyôga. Ses bras enserrèrent le corps, en faisant attention de bloquer les bras. Les prochaines heures allaient être longues, très longues.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ikki !! Je t'en prie !! Je t'en supplie !!! J'ai si mal !!! Aide moi ! » Le jeune Russe tapait assez mollement à la porte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il luttait contre ses états de manques. Il avait des crises assez importantes, des moments d'inconsciences, des périodes légèrement plus calmes, mais la douleur restait là, vive et torturante. Ses tremblements ne s'arrêtaient d'ailleurs jamais.

Ikki de l'autre côté de la porte, son front contre, tentait de se calmer un peu. Quand il voyait Hyôga comme ça ses réactions étaient trop violentes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frapper régulièrement l'ancien Cygne, qui maintenant était couvert de bleus. Dans les périodes calmes de Hyôga il le soignait, le lavait, le nourrissait comme un petit enfant, mais . . . . . Pendant ses crises il devenait presque fou.

En plus, petit à petit que le poison des drogues s'évacuaient de son corps, le jeune Russe retrouvait son cosmos. Ikki avait donc commencé par de simples gifles vu l'état déplorable du corps de Hyôga, mais quand il sentait le cosmos presque le menacer, il n'y allait vraiment pas de mains mortes, frappant l'ancien Cygne à coups de poings.

Et ce qui le dégoûtait le plus c'est que Hyôga ne bougeait pas, ne tentait pas de s'y soustraire. Il se laissait frapper comme s'il en avait l'habitude. C'était un cercle vicieux car cela rendait encore plus violent Ikki.

Le phénix avait donc décidé de quitter la pièce quand Hyôga était dans ses périodes de crises, restant là de l'autre côté de la porte à l'écouter le supplier.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Ikki eut un sursaut. Il se retourna pour voir les deux flics. C'était Dick qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. « Comment va t il ? » demanda t il.

« Pas mieux ! » répondit simplement le phénix.

« Il va falloir du temps. » répondit Dick compatissant.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que vous étiez frères. » commença Beck avec un petit air de reproche.

« Frères ? » demanda surpris le phénix.

« Vous êtes tout les deux des Kido. »

« Cela ne signifie absolument rien ça. » Du moins pour lui, avoir le même sang n'était pas significatif. « Mais Hyôga m'a aidé à une période où je n'allais pas bien. C'est à mon tour de lui venir en aide. »

« Tu . . . . as réussit à savoir ce qui l'a fait tombé là-dedans ? »

Ikki fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Beck. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'intérêt que ce flic portait à Hyôga. « Je croyais avoir été clair. Touche encore à Hyôga . . . »

« Dis tu as l'air d'oublier que c'est grâce à moi que tu l'as retrouvé. »

« Joue pas les innocents avec moi. Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à Mère Thérésa. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout ça, tu ne l'as pas fait dans l'intérêt de Hyôga. »

« Je voulais le sortir de là. » cria Beck avec un accent de sincérité.

Ikki s'approcha un peu plus du flic, avec un air presque menaçant. « Parce que tu le voulais pour toi. »

Beck ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa. D'un sens Ikki avait raison. « Je voulais le sortir de là. » répéta t il après un petit silence d'une voix monocorde. Il ne détourna pourtant pas le regard d'acier du phénix. « Comment . . . . ? »

Ikki se détourna comme si le flic n'avait plus grand intérêt. « Il puait ton odeur. » répondit simplement le phénix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki tenait Hyôga dans ses bras, avec autant de délicatesse qu'une mère pour son enfant. L'ancien Cygne les yeux fermés, son front reposant contre le torse puissant, semblait dormir. Pourtant son corps continuait encore et encore de trembler sous l'état de manque. Quand est ce que tout ceci serait fini ? Quand est ce que ce poison quitterait ce corps déjà si fatigué ? Ikki aurait voulu caresser les cheveux du jeune Russe, des cheveux si ternes alors que dans son souvenir ils étaient si soyeux, si brillants sous le soleil, mais ses deux bras étaient coincés. L'un passé sous les genoux et l'autre dans le dos de Hyôga. Pourtant il était assis par terre, il aurait put se dégager un bras, il s'y refusait car dans ces moments de totale détresse et de fragilité, il avait l'impression que l'ancien Cygne avait besoin de chaleur, de contact humain.

Ses actes devaient paraître totalement contradictoires et complètement dénués de sens. Autant bourreau que consolateur, autant persécuteur que protecteur. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui était important c'était faire réaliser Hyôga et le sortir de cet enfer.

Sa voix grave mais au timbre doux se faisait entendre. Il parlait calmement, de façon peu forte, des mots qu'il ne prononçait que pour Hyôga. Il ignorait si l'ancien Cygne l'entendait dans ces moments là, mais il sentait que cela l'apaisait.

« . . . . . Et l'année dernière vois tu. Ils ont décidés d'agrandir encore le domaine Kido. Maintenant les écuries, sont vers l'aile Ouest. Tous les jours arrivent de nouveaux orphelins, cette immense baraque sert enfin à quelque chose. »

Le jeune Russe ouvrit les yeux d'un coup comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'on lui parlait, Ikki ne regardant pas son visage, ne remarqua pas ce geste. « Et Shun ? » murmura Hyôga.

Le phénix baissa son regard étonné, il croyait que Hyôga était dans les vapes comme d'habitude. « Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu m'as parlé de pratiquement tout le monde sauf de Shun. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Camus non plus. Il est retourné vivre à l'Isba ? » Le jeune Russe referma les yeux sans doute épuisé. Ainsi donc il l'avait écouté tout ce temps, lui qui croyait qu'il parlait dans le vide.

« Hyôga ?! Aimais tu . . . . Aimes tu Shun ? »

Il n'y eut pas de temps d'hésitation dans la voix de l'ancien Cygne. « Non ! Je l'aime comme toi tu l'aimes. »

« Comme un frère. » Le jeune Russe eut un geste presque imperceptible d'haussement d'épaule. « Camus et Shun sont ensemble. » Ikki fit une pause cherchant à voir une réaction sur son visage, mais il ne vit rien. « Ils sont devenus très amis après ton départ, et au fil des mois . . . » Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, Hyôga comprendrait. « Ils vivent la plupart du temps au sanctuaire, ils vont à l'Isba quand la canicule s'installe en Grèce. » A nouveau il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide, mais maintenant il savait que Hyôga l'écoutait. Son corps était seulement épuisé de lutter contre les drogues pour donner la force à l'ancien Cygne de rester les yeux ouverts. Hyôga n'était pas en crise et conscient, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant qu'il surveillait le jeune Russe, sortie sans même qu'il en eut conscience. « Hyôga ?! Comment tu en es arrivé là ? »

L'ancien Cygne eut un petit soupir, on aurait dit qu'il était autant de soulagement que de lassitude. Il savait que cette question finirait par être posée. Il ne s'y attendait peut-être pas si tôt, et peut-être pas de cette façon. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Ikki regarda le visage légèrement crispé, cherchant à découvrir la vérité sur son visage puisqu'il ne pouvait la lire dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi n'utilises tu pas ton illusion ? » demanda Hyôga. Ikki n'était pas sûr mais il ne sentit aucun reproche juste une constatation.

« Je ne l'utilise que sur un ennemi. »

« Tu as encore assez de respect pour moi pour ne pas lire mes souvenirs ? »

« Je préfèrerais que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour tout me raconter. »

« C'était il y a tellement longtemps. J'ai envie d'oublier. »

Ikki se pencha légèrement à l'oreille et murmura. « Raconte moi et après je t'aiderai à oublier. » Un nouveau silence presque pesant, en tout cas stressant pour Ikki s'installa.

« Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'Isba. » commença doucement Hyôga. « Mais je ne savais pas où aller. J'avais besoin d'être seul, de ne plus être le Cygne. Alors je suis allé à l'aéroport et j'ai prit le premier billet pour . . . . ailleurs. » Le jeune Russe fit une pause et inconsciemment Ikki resserra son étreinte en espérant qu'il ne s'endormait pas. « J'ai atterri sur ce continent et j'ai traîné, allant là où mes jambes me portaient. J'arrivai toujours à trouver une chambre pour la nuit, si l'endroit me plaisait je restai quelques jours puis je repartais. J'ai commencé à faire de l'auto-stop par pur hasard. Un homme s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route où j'étais et avait insisté pour me prendre. C'était sympa. Ceux qui prennent les auto-stoppeurs c'est souvent des gens seuls qui ont besoin de compagnie. » Hyôga fit une nouvelle pause et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le phénix. « Et je me suis mit à coucher avec ceux qui me trouvait à leur goût. » Il y eut à ce moment là, une petite lueur de défi dans les yeux de Hyôga. « Par plaisir. » ajouta t il.

Ikki tenta de rester impassible, mais son cerveau imaginant le Cygne coucher avec n'importe qui à l'arrière de voitures, lui donna presque un hoquet de dégoût.

« Le plus souvent c'étaient des routiers. Ils sont toute l'année sur la route, la plupart sans personne qui les attend. » Hyôga referma les yeux, il semblait encore plus fatigué. « Et un jour je me suis fait avoir. » L'ancien Cygne avait dit cette dernière phrase comme si la discussion était close.

Ikki en écarquilla presque les yeux de surprise. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Hyôga de faire une pause si cela avait été son intention. Il le secoua légèrement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'Je me suis fait avoir' ? »

Hyôga rouvrit les yeux un peu étonnés, et Ikki comprit que s'il ne l'avait pas secoué, il se serait endormi pour de bon. « Un routier m'a prit en auto-stop, m'a dragué, m'a proposé qu'on prenne une chambre, j'ai accepté. On a couché ensemble, on c'est saoulé, on a rigolé. » Hyôga referma les yeux mais Ikki ne pouvait pas le laisser s'endormir comme ça en plein milieu. Il allait le secouer à nouveau, mais l'ancien Cygne continua. « Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'étais dans son camion, ligoté avec des menottes. J'ai de suite eut le réflexe d'utiliser mon cosmos mais . . . Il m'avait déjà drogué. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la suite. Il me droguait en permanence. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré. Je leur servais de défouloir à lui et à ses copains. »

« Tu as fini par réussir à t'enfuir. » espéra Ikki.

Le Cygne secoua doucement la tête négativement. « Ils se sont lassés. Il m'a jeté dans un des squatte de cette ville. » Le corps de l'ancien Cygne s'affaissa un peu plus et Ikki comprit qu'il c'était endormit profondément.

La suite n'était pas dure à imaginer. Il était seul, dépendant de la drogue. Il avait fait la première chose qui pourrait lui permettre de survivre. Il s'était prostitué.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyôga tremblait comme une feuille mais ce n'était pas de peur, ce n'était pas de froid, c'était de rage. « Laisse moi sortir, Ikki !! »

« Non !! » Le phénix tentait de rester calme, mais là Hyôga était en pleine crise et il savait qu'il allait perdre les pédales comme à chaque fois.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Laisse moi sortir !! »

« Calme toi !! »

« Je suis majeur. Je fais ce qu'il me plait. » Hyôga alla à la porte et commença à essayer de l'ouvrir. Le phénix un peu plus loin la maintenait fermée par son cosmos. Un verrou n'aurait jamais retenu Hyôga très longtemps. « T'as pas le droit de m'enfermer. » hurla Hyôga encore plus en colère. L'ancien Cygne se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua assez brusquement. « Faut que je sorte. J'en peux plus d'être ici. »

« C'est trop tôt, Hyôga. » essaya Ikki en prenant un ton compréhensif et en espérant garder son calme.

« M'en fout. Veux sortir. »

« Ce sera quoi ton premier réflexe, une fois dehors ? »

Hyôga releva des yeux haineux. « C'est pour ça. » hurla t il. Comme un fou le jeune Russe se jeta sur le phénix. « Tu pourras pas m'en empêcher indéfiniment. » Il se mit à frapper le torse puissant. Il était encore trop faible cela ne faisait pas vraiment mal à Ikki. Par contre il sentait l'énervement monter.

D'un geste brusque il repoussa Hyôga qui tomba sur le lit. L'ancien Cygne se redressa de suite. « Je continuerai. » Il criait toujours et on sentait sa colère. « Oui, je continuerai et ça tu m'en empêcheras pas. »

Ikki se pencha sur le jeune Russe et le gifla d'un claquement sec. Jusqu'à maintenant une simple gifle, le calmait, du moins l'assommait assez pour arrêter de hurler. Mais là Hyôga garda la tête bien droite fixant Ikki d'un regard le défiant de recommencer.

Assez surpris, en tout cas prêt à relever le défi, il envoya une gifle deux fois plus forte. La tête de l'ancien cygne partie sur le côté mais Hyôga ne s'écroula pas sur le lit comme à son habitude. D'un coup une augmentation de cosmos fulgurante, envoya valdinguer Ikki contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le jeune Russe croyant avoir assez décontenancé Ikki pour avoir un peu de temps, sauta sur ses pieds et couru essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Mais Ikki s'était douté que petit à petit Hyôga reprendrait des forces et même si elles n'étaient pas physiques, ce serait avec son cosmos. Il couru après Hyôga et l'attrapa par derrière. « Ma patience à des limites Hyôga. » L'ancien Cygne n'écoutait pas. Il se mit à frapper avec ses bras et ses pieds sans ordre précis.

Ikki jeta à nouveau le Cygne sur le lit, comme un sac de linge sale et se mit sur lui pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Hyôga se mit à le frapper n'importe où, essayant juste de se dégager, criant une sorte de rage en lui qu'il avait du garder trop longtemps. Le jeune Russe également augmentait son cosmos, vu que c'était très irrégulier, Ikki supposa que ce n'était pas vraiment conscient. « Hyôga si tu ne te calmes pas . . . . » Le Cygne se fixa d'un coup, stoppant tout geste désordonné. Ikki n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Hyôga lui envoyait une gifle monumentale. Plus choqué par le geste que par la douleur, Ikki se figea. N'ayant pas de représailles, Hyôga recommença. Ikki devint fou, il gifla Hyôga en deux aller retour d'une telle force que c'était plus des coups de poings que des gifles. « Ne recommence jamais ça. Tu attends ?!! » hurla le phénix en frappant Hyôga de pratiquement toutes ses forces, plus vraiment sous contrôle. « Je ne te laisserai pas sortir . . . . quelque soit la méthode que tu utilises. » Il donna un dernier coup violent. Hyôga s'effondra sur le lit inconscient, un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre venant d'éclater.

Ikki se calma subitement. Il reprit sa respiration en regardant hagard Hyôga sous lui. Encore une fois il avait pété les plombs. Il se leva du lit, coucha avec soin et tendresse l'ancien Cygne, le couvrant même d'une couverture bien qu'il savait que Hyôga n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds avant d'essuyer le sang avec son pouce et de quitter la chambre.

De l'autre côté de la porte se tenaient les deux flics qui le regardèrent bizarrement. « Quoi ? » Pourquoi ils avaient l'air si surpris ? Les crises d'hystéries de Hyôga et ses crises de violences n'étaient pas rares. Beck tendit le bras et sembla attraper quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Sa main revint dans le champ de vision du phénix couverte d'une mince couche de neige.

Ikki eut un petit sourire et secoua ses cheveux bleus courts en bataille. Une neige fine tomba gracieusement tout autour de lui. « Qu'est ce que . . . ? » demanda par curiosité Beck.

Dick lui scrutait le visage d'Ikki. « Pourquoi est ce que tu souries ? »

Ikki s'adossa à la porte de la chambre où Hyôga était inconscient et se laissa glisser sur le sol. « Il reprend des forces. » murmura t il.

« Mais c'est quoi toute cette neige ? » bloqua Beck.

Sans répondre aux questions que les flics devaient se poser, Ikki tenta de s'installer confortablement par terre, assis. « J'ai besoin de dormir un peu. » Il se pelotonna un peu sur lui-même et s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki entra dans une cabine téléphonique. Il composa sans hésitation un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il attendit quelques sonneries puis quelqu'un décrocha. Ikki ne chercha même pas à savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil. « Salut. C'est Ikki. On peut me trouver Shun dans les parages ? » La personne à l'autre bout du fil sembla décontenancée puis dit de patienter. Ikki acquiesça et se mit à regarder à travers la vitre en attendant.

Hyoga était là, dehors, juste à quelques pas. Le poison coulant dans ses veines semblait enfin partit. Ikki savait qu'il faudrait qu'il le surveille encore pas mal de temps mais au moins les crises de manque étaient finies. Ce fut un Shun essoufflé qui vint le sortir de ses pensées le faisant presque sursauté.

« Salut Shun !! Ça va ? » Il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille par quatre chemins, même s'il savait que cela n'allait pas faire plaisir à son frère. « Ecoute, j'appelle parce que . . . . Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir pendant vos vacances à l'Isba. » De suite ce fut la déception. « Je sais que tu attendais ça avec impatience, mais j'ai un empêchement. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais venir vous voir. »

Ikki concentré sur sa conversation ne jetait que des petits coups d'oeils au jeune Russe.

« Quoi ? Mais non Shun !! Si je ne te donne pas d'adresse ou de numéro c'est parce que je bouge tout le temps. » A croire que Shun était pire qu'une bonne femme. Il voulait toujours savoir où il était. « Bah oui je vais encore bouger. » Ikki jeta un petit coup d'oeil dans la rue, pendant que son frère parlait. « Un moyen de me joindre ? » Finalement cela n'avait pas été une si bonne idée. Il aurait mieux fait d'écrire une lettre. « Non, Shun. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter un portable. » Pour qu'il l'appelle tout les deux jours, non merci. « Un biper ?? » Quelles drôles d'idées avait son frère. « Bon d'accord, je vais me renseigner pour un biper. » Il ne promettait rien et puis si cela permettait à Shun de ne plus s'inquiéter, cela valait le coup. « Mais hors de question que tu le fasses sonner tout les deux jours hein ? » Connaissant Shun s'il ne le précisait pas le truc sonnerait toutes les deux heures. « Oui, oui je te préviendrai dès que je l'aurai. Mais il ne faudra pas que tu t'inquiètes si je ne te rappelle pas dans les heures qui suivent. Des fois je suis à des kilomètres d'un téléphone. »

Il jeta encore une fois un coup d'oeil à Hyôga. Concentré sur sa conversation au début il ne réalisa pas. C'est son cerveau qui réagit en premier. Quelque chose clochait, il rejeta un coup d'oeil. Non mais c'était pas vrai. Shun parlait toujours, Ikki le coupa brusquement.

« Shun je te laisse je n'ai plus de monnaie. » Il raccrocha sans même attendre de réponse. Il sortit rapidement de la cabine téléphonique mais sans brusquerie. Il avança vers Hyoga qui avaient fait quelques pas sur le trottoir et lui attrapa sans aucune douceur le bras. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » dit il d'une voix froide et où on sentait sa colère.

« Rien . . . je . . . »

« Tu . . . ? Un je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner et deux . . . » Ikki scruta l'homme qui avait abordé le jeune Russe. « Je crois que ce Monsieur c'est trompé de personne. » dit il en défiant l'inconnu de répondre le contraire.

« Alexis ?? » interrogea du regard l'inconnu. « Tu as un mac maintenant ? »

« Monsieur se trompe de personne. N'est ce pas Hyoga ? » Ikki serra plus fort le bras du jeune Russe qui eut une grimace de douleur. « Nous devons partir. »

Ikki tira le jeune Russe avec force ne le laissant pas dire au revoir à la personne avec qui il parlait. « Pourquoi fais tu ça ? » cria presque Hyoga, ne se débattant pas, simplement par ce qu'il savait qu'il était encore trop faible. « C'était un ami, simplement un ami. »

« Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. »

« C'était un client, mais il était gentil. C'était devenu un ami. »

Ikki tirait encore Hyoga, avec un geste sec et ample. Il mit leurs deux visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et fixa l'ancien Cygne. « Alors dis au revoir à tout tes amis. On quitte cette ville. »

« Quoi ?? Mais . . . Et Beck ? Et Dick ? »

« Je leur aies laissé un mot. Ils comprendront. »

Hyôga fit une légère résistance. « Non !! Attend !! » Ikki se retourna son visage semblait moins en colère, plus curieux de savoir pourquoi Hyoga résistait maintenant. « On ne peut pas partir comme ça. »

Ikki prit son sac à dos qu'il avait posé près de la cabine téléphonique, jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme derrière Hyoga qui les scrutaient encore, puis un peu plus loin comme s'il cherchait à voir quelqu'un d'autre. « Fais ton choix Hyoga. Retourne vers le flic, ou vers tes clients ou alors tu pars avec moi immédiatement, sans dire au revoir à personne. »

Ikki posait un ultimatum, c'était un peu comme une dernière épreuve qu'il faisait subir à Hyoga. Physiquement il était sevré. Il fallait savoir s'il avait la volonté et l'envie morale de s'en sortir. Le phénix s'attendait à ce que l'ancien Cygne eut un temps d'hésitation, mais s'il l'eut ce ne fut même pas une fraction de seconde. Avec un air quand même un peu triste il attrapa le bras d'Ikki, le serrant avec force comme si c'était devenu une peur que son grand frère l'abandonne. Ikki comprit le message, il retira sa veste la posa sur les épaules de Hyoga qui depuis qu'il n'était plus sous les effets de la drogue semblait avoir toujours froid. Il passa son sac à dos sur ses propres épaules et prit le plus possible le jeune Russe contre lui, pour l'aider à marcher et lui offrir de la chaleur.

« On va prendre un bus pour . . . . ailleurs. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un bus s'arrêta dans une sorte de gare routière. Plusieurs personnes descendirent puis se fut le tour de Hyôga. Il avait encore la veste du phénix sur les épaules qui semblait lui tenir chaud. Ikki derrière lui attendait patiemment qu'il décide à descendre. « On est où là ?? » demanda t il en se frottant les yeux car il se réveillait à peine.

« Ici ? Vous n'êtes nul part jeune homme. » répondit le conducteur. « Il y a un bar et un motel. »

« Vous avez dit que c'était le terminus. » demanda des explications Ikki.

« Votre correspondance n'arrivera que demain matin. Soit vous passez la nuit au bar, soit au motel. »

« J'espère qu'ils acceptent les chèques. » Le conducteur hocha quelque peu de la tête. « Bon au revoir. Avance Hyôga allons prendre une chambre avant que cela soit complet. » Hyoga descendit mais même Ikki malgré qu'il soit de dos remarqua que c'était à contre cœur. Qu'est ce qui ce passait ? Hyoga avait été des plus docile ces derniers jours, acceptant chacune des règles d'Ikki. « Pourquoi tu traînes ? » demanda t il calmement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici. Je n'aime pas les motels. » Ikki comprit de suite la raison mais décida de passer outre ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça où passer la nuit dehors et Hyôga était encore en trop mauvais état physiquement pour une telle chose.

Il lui attrapa le bras, plus tendrement qu'habituellement et commença à le faire avancer vers l'accueil. « C'est exceptionnel. On ne va pas rester. C'est juste pour une nuit. »

« Oui !! » susurra Hyoga en baissant la tête. Il redevenait l'être docile qu'il était devenu avec Ikki. Une docilité déconcertante quand on avait connu le Hyoga fier et presque hautain qu'il était avant.

Ikki réserva une chambre tenant toujours Hyoga. Il n'avait pas peur qu'il s'enfui mais il sentait sa nervosité. Il espérait que le contact l'empêcherait de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Sa nervosité transpirait dans son corps et se ressentait dans son cosmos. Hyoga avait même de légers tremblements, comme s'il commençait une crise de manque. Ikki ne s'occupa pas du regard étrange que leur envoya le type du motel, paya et prit la clef avant de quasi porter Hyoga. Dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue de l'accueil d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se baissa passa son bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de l'ancien Cygne et l'emmena jusqu'à leur porte. « Qu'est ce que tu me fais là, Hyoga ?? » demanda t il alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte sans lâcher le jeune Russe.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Hyôga le regard et la voix apeurée, ses tremblements de plus en plus violents.

Ikki réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Il s'empressa d'installer Hyoga sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front. Il avait un peu de fièvre. Il poussa un petit soupir. Quel idiot il avait été. Il avait voulu aller trop vite. Hyoga n'était pas encore prêt. Le voyage l'avait épuisé et réaction . . . . son corps ne supportait pas.

Il y avait une telle détresse dans les yeux de Hyoga que celui d'Ikki se radoucit pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Une main tendre caressa les cheveux blonds. « Ça va aller. Il faut juste que tu te reposes. »

« J'ai froid !! » murmura Hyoga. « Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eut si froid . . . »

Ikki s'allongea contre le jeune Russe et le prit dans ses bras. Hyoga continuait de trembler comme une feuille mais il lui tint chaud. Il le faisait depuis des semaines maintenant et il devait bien ça à Hyoga. Il avait voulu aller trop vite, quitter cette ville le plus vite possible pour faire oublier tout ça à Hyoga. Lui faire prendre un nouveau départ, mais cela avait été trop tôt, trop brusque.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il émergea lentement et s'étira légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps, tout les deux. Hyoga était épuisé et semblait pouvoir être capable de dormir 15 heures par jour. Lui il tenait sur les nerfs. Hors de question que Hyoga replonge, non ça jamais. C'est d'ailleurs sa fatigue qui ne lui fit pas réaliser de suite que Hyoga n'était plus dans le lit et encore moins dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire. Le jeune Russe n'était pas là. Merde !! Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il s'endorme aussi profondément ?

Il sortit du lit et quitta de suite la chambre, puisqu'il c'était endormit tout habillé. Les vêtements froissés, ses cheveux en bataille plus qu'à l'accoutumé ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. La piste du cosmos encore fébrile de l'ancien Cygne était toute fraîche. Il n'eut aucun mal à la suivre et se retrouva devant la porte du bar. Ikki hésita une seconde à entrer, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'ancien Hyôga, celui qu'il avait connu avant aurait détesté ce genre de d'endroit, mais le nouveau devait si sentir bien peut-être.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, et ce fut exactement l'impression qu'il eut. Hyoga était dans un coin sombre du bar, assis sur un tabouret haut, sirotant un alcool. Il pencha pour une vodka pure. Dire que l'ancien ne buvait jamais une goutte d'alcool. A l'époque ils devaient presque le forcer à boire une petite coupe de champagne lorsque c'était les fêtes. Il semblerait qu'il ne tremblait plus, mais il devait encore avoir pas mal froid car il gardait la veste du phénix sur ses épaules en plus de sa veste en Jean qu'il portait constamment. Il était seul et était encore trop faible pour avoir ressentit sa présence.

Ikki fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre, mais avant qu'il l'atteigne un homme s'assit sur la place libre à droite du jeune Russe. Ikki fronça les sourcils et allait le virer mais la voix faible de Hyoga s'éleva. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Cette place est prise. »

On aurait dit que l'inconnu n'attendait que ça pour engager la conversation. Il se tourna vers Hyoga et lui fit un sourire charmeur. « Et par qui, joli Blond ? » Ikki ne su pas ce qui l'empêcha de se manifester de suite. Il voulait sans doute encore une fois tester Hyoga, savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Pas par vous en tout cas. » répondit froidement Hyoga.

L'homme ne fit pas cas de la réponse du jeune Russe. « De passage ? » demanda t il amicalement.

« En quoi cela vous regarde ? » Hyoga devenait cinglant et reprenait quelque peu sa froideur qui pouvait le rendre si beau.

« C'est juste pour faire la conversation. Ne te braque pas comme ça. »

Hyoga se pencha légèrement vers l'inconnu. « J'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir ce que des mecs comme toi veulent. Ne te fais pas d'illusion et va chercher une autre proie. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu baiseras ce soir. » Les pupilles de Hyoga c'étaient réduites au maximum et on aurait dit que c'était Hyoga le chasseur et non la proie. Ikki rassuré de savoir que Hyoga avait reprit assez de fierté pour avoir ce genre de propos s'avança un peu plus. Hyoga l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et eut un léger sourire. « Je t'ai gardé une place. » lui fit il presque gaiement sans prendre la peine de le présenter à l'autre type assez décontenancé et qui se faisait viré ainsi comme un malpropre.

Ikki ne se gêna pas pour pousser l'inconnu et prendre sa place. « Tu aurais du me réveiller. Je ne t'aurai pas empêché de venir boire un verre. » Hyoga ne répondit pas. Il sortit simplement le portefeuille d'Ikki de la veste et le rendit au phénix en le faisant glisser sur le bar.

« J'en ai besoin Ikki. Décompresser un peu. »

« Ok !! » Ikki ne demanda pas plus d'explication, il comprenait d'ailleurs parfaitement. Il héla le barman. « Un whisky !! Double !! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils se saoulaient la gueule depuis quelques heures. Il commençait à se faire tard ou disons plutôt tôt, mais il s'agissait d'un bar ouvert toute la nuit et d'ailleurs il y avait encore beaucoup de monde. Ikki et Hyoga buvaient, leur but non caché était d'être ivre pas de doute. Ils discutaient en même temps une peu de l'ancien temps, des anciennes batailles qu'ils avaient menés alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'adolescents, ce qui rendait leur regard dur, plus mûr que pour quelqu'un du même âge qu'eux.

« Tu nous sauvais tout le temps la vie. » murmura Hyoga alors qu'ils parlaient du combat contre les marinas. « Mais tu étais si froid avec nous . . . . J'ai mis des siècles à me rendre compte que c'était ta façon de nous aimer, nous tes petits frères. » Ikki presque encore plus saoul que Hyoga, releva un peu la tête pour fixer le jeune Russe. Il semblait presque sur le point de pleurer. « Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte . . . . . » Hyoga ne fini pas, par volonté de ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ? Parce qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire ? Ou autre ? Ikki ne su jamais.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » marmonna t il d'une voix pâteuse.

Hyoga se leva de son tabouret et failli partir vers l'arrière. Ikki n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais Hyoga reprit son équilibre. « Faut que j'aille pisser. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » proposa le phénix.

« Je peux quand même aller au toilettes tout seul. » Un petit éclair de colère passa dans les yeux brumeux. Ikki fit un petit geste de la main un peu bougon, voulant dire qu'il proposait juste une aide. Il siffla le fond de son verre et en recommanda deux pour Hyoga et lui.

Le Cygne avança à peu près droit mais d'un pas lent pour ne pas tomber. Il atteignit les toilettes sans encombres, ce qui le raffermit un peu. La tête lui tournant pas mal à cause de l'alcool, mais il avait encore assez conscience des choses qui l'entourait pour rester suffisamment maître de lui même. Il se sentait bien, cela faisait vraiment du bien de décompresser un peu après ces semaines de luttes jour et nuit contre lui même. Encore quelques verres et il n'aurait plus conscience de lui même, ce serait presque comme avec la drogue et c'était cet état qu'il recherchait.

Pas sûr ses gardes, car ce sentant en confiance par la simple présence du cosmos d'Ikki, il se fit bloquer contre le mur, son front se cognant d'ailleurs sur le carrelage froid. « J'adore mater les petits cons dans ton genre. Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté. » fit une voix d'un ton calme mais d'où on sentait la colère. Hyoga malgré l'alcool su de suite qui parlait. « Tu as parlé un peu trop vite en disant que je ne te baiserai pas. »

Hyoga était sous l'effet de l'alcool et encore très faible physiquement, il ne pu réagir. L'homme lui attrapa les cheveux et lui cogna violemment la tête contre le carrelage. L'arcade sourcilière éclata et le jeune Russe sentit le sang couler le long de son visage. Encore plus sonné, il ne pu se dégager alors que l'homme le tirait vers une des cabines et le jetait à l'intérieur. Bizarrement il n'eut pas le réflexe d'utiliser son cosmos, pourtant il l'avait, l'alcool ne le bloquait pas comme la drogue même si c'était assez dangereux d'utiliser son cosmos dans un état d'ébriété. Mais Hyoga ne l'utilisa pas et ne fit que se débattre légèrement alors que le type arrachait ses vêtements.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	2. Chapter 2

Ikki au bar ne se doutait de rien. Il sifflait lentement son nouveau verre. Aucune augmentation de cosmos même minime ne lui mirent sur la voie de ce qui ce passait dans les toilettes. Simplement Hyoga commençait à se faire long. Il fallait combien de temps pour se vider la vessie ? Fallait pas trois jours. En plus il avait presque fini son nouveau verre, alors que celui de Hyoga était toujours plein. Il attendit encore un peu, le problème était que d'ici il ne voyait pas l'entrée des toilettes. Hyoga s'était il effondré et endormit là-bas ? Il hésita encore un peu car il avait comprit que Hyoga n'avait aucune intentions de s'enfuir et donc ne voulait pas aller voir, et surprotéger Hyoga. Il était peut-être juste du genre long. Mais il y avait long et long, là cela commençait à en devenir ridicule, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment la notion du temps dans son état. Son verre vide, il se leva lentement.

Alors qu'il avançait vers les toilettes, ses seules pensées furent qu'il espérait réussir à réveiller Hyoga car il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Devant la porte des toilettes, un type se tenait droit comme s'il faisait la garde. Il repoussa légèrement Ikki, comme s'il était un picton sans importance. « C'est occupé. » dit il simplement.

« Ouais je suis au courant. » répondit Ikki sans réfléchir. « Je crois qu'il c'est endormit. Il ne tient pas vraiment l'alcool. Il ne boit pas souvent. » Du moins le croyait il. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer non plus Hyoga se droguer et se . . . Enfin bon. Il repoussa presque amicalement le type. « Je vais juste vérifier. »

L'autre campa sur ses jambes. « C'est occupé !! » répéta t il, d'un ton plus dur. « Personne doit entrer. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? N'ayant pas envie de provoquer une bagarre, il tenta de rester aimable. « Ecoute !! Il y a mon petit frère là-dedans. Il doit être entrain de cuver. Tu me laisses entrer, je le récupère et je me casse sans faire d'histoire à personne. »

« Non ! Personne n'entre, personne ne sort. »

Ikki pas patient, attrapa fermement le bras du type et le lui tordit dans le dos. Le type fut obligé de se recroqueviller, espérant éviter la douleur mais Ikki le lui tordait de plus en plus. « Je recommence. » dit il froidement. « Mon petit frère est là-dedans et c'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de le sortir de là. » Non mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Personne n'entre, personne ne sort. Ne se doutant pas encore de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il reposa presque délicatement le type par terre qui était sur le point de s'évanouir sous la douleur et ouvrit la porte des toilettes.

Les pissotières étaient là, vides. Où était Hyoga ? Son réflexe fut donc de suite de regarder les cabines. Il n'entendait pas grand chose avec les bruits de la musique et du brouhaha du bar. Pourtant son ouïe réussit à percevoir quelques bruits qui ne lui plurent pas du tout.

On aurait dit que son état d'ébriété était totalement partit. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le spectacle le figea un dixième de secondes, mais ça seule pensée était de sortir Hyoga de là sans le blesser. Le problème était que Hyoga était devant l'autre type, complètement nu il le voyait de dos, ses mains attachées avec une sorte de fils électrique qui lui meurtrissait les poignets. Le type avait mit Hyoga sur lui et le prenait sauvagement. S'il voulait l'atteindre, il toucherait indubitablement le jeune Russe.

Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus, tant qu'il trouvait une solution pour ne pas blesser Hyoga, c'était convenable comme solution pour lui. Il se baissa rapidement alors que le type réalisait à peine son entrée et fouilla dans la veste en Jean de Hyoga. Dans le renflement du col Hyoga y avait caché un petit couteau, Ikki le savait car il avait fouillé avec minutie tout ses vêtements quand il les avaient lavés la première fois. Hyoga s'était peut-être laissé envahir par la drogue, mais il avait gardé certains réflexes pour se garder une certaine sécurité. Le type avait du réussir à lui attacher les bras avant que Hyoga n'ai pu atteindre l'objet.

Ikki arracha le col et ouvrit le couteau. Il se pencha sur Hyoga sa main droite glissant sous ses fesses et l'autre commençant déjà à retirer le fil qui attachait le jeune Russe. Le violeur était figé et regardait avec étonnement le phénix, pas encore avec effroi. Mais brusquement il eut un sursaut et on sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines. « Souille mon petit frère avec une seule goutte de ta semence et je te découpe ce qui te sers pour pisser. » murmura froidement Ikki. Ses doigts agiles avaient presque fini de détacher Hyoga, le jeune Russe d'ailleurs semblait à bout. Il prit appuie avec son dos sur le torse d'Ikki. C'est la que le phénix aperçut son visage tuméfié et recouvert de sang. L'arcade sourcilière était un endroit qui saignait beaucoup même si la blessure n'était pas très grave en soit. Pourtant cela rendit Ikki furieux. Les poignets de Hyoga libérés, il l'attrapa de son bras libre par la taille et le dégagea lentement du violeur. Hyoga eut un frisson alors qu'il le retirait lentement de ce corps étranger en lui.

Le violeur ne bougeait pas. La menace était réelle vu que le phénix avait encore le couteau maintenu et quelque peu enfoncé dans ses parties intimes. Ikki était un peu coincé avec Hyoga qui maintenant était complètement contre lui. Il sentait que s'il dégageait son bras de sa taille il s'écroulerait. « Qu'est ce qu'on lui fait subir, petit frère ? » demanda t il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qui attendait une réponse. Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de Hyoga pour savoir qu'il allait quelque peu bien. Savoir s'il était en état de choc.

Pourtant Hyoga ne répondit pas au début. Par contre Ikki le sentit augmenter son cosmos. Cherchait il de l'énergie ? Ikki baissa légèrement la tête pour voir apparaître dans la main de l'ancien Cygne un objet d'une forme non équivoque mais d'une taille impressionnante. « La même chose !! » murmura Hyoga.

« Quoi ?? » ne pu s'empêcher de crier le violeur en voyant l'objet. « Ça va pas ? Vous êtes malades ? C'est lui qui m'a dragué. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire ça. » hurla le type en essayant de se justifier.

Ikki se pencha légèrement, enfonçant un peu le couteau dans la chaire, sans pour l'instant faire saigner malgré tout. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Que mon petit frère t'a demandé de le violer. »

« C'est la vérité !! » hurla plus fort le type voulant sauver sa peau. « Il m'a dit que vous aimiez jouer à ce jeu. »

Le corps de Hyoga se mit à trembler sous les sanglots. « Ikki !! Pourquoi j'aurai demandé une telle chose ? Comment j'aurai pu ? Je suis arrivé dans le bar juste 5 minutes avant toi. » Le phénix fronça les sourcils et tenta de rassembler un peu ses pensées, malgré tout elles étaient assez embrouillées, l'alcool était encore dans son organisme.

« Il m'a dragué dehors. On n'était pas encore entrés dans le bar. » essaya encore une fois le violeur. « Il m'a même proposé une somme d'argent, une grosse somme d'argent. Je lui ai dit que mignon comme il était je le ferai pour rien. »

Ikki fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il ne savait pas lequel croire. Bien sûr sa balance penchait plus vers Hyoga en qui il avait généralement confiance mais . . . . Il savait que certains traumatismes chez une personne pouvaient la faire se comporter bizarrement. Hyoga avait été violé pendant des mois et drogué, puis il avait du se prostituer. On ne sortait pas indemne de ce genre d'expériences. Hyoga sanglotait toujours contre lui, mais il sentit que c'était plus par épuisement que à cause d'une peur qu'il aurait vécue.

« Lève toi, tourne toi et penche toi. » ordonna t il.

« Vous êtes malades !! » hurla à nouveau le type, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de là.

Ikki était sans appel. « C'est ça où je te découpe le tout. » dit il froidement. « Même si c'est Hyoga qui te la demandé, tu n'avais aucun droit de le toucher. Cette leçon te permettra de choisir mieux tes partenaires la prochaine fois. »

Le type s'exécuta avec une lenteur presque calculée. Il avait quand même choisit le moindre mal. « Vous n'allez pas . . . . » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Ikki n'avait pas eut d'hésitation. La forme que Hyoga avait crée vola et commença à entrer lentement dans l'intimité du violeur qui poussa un cri de douleur. « Et maintenant tu seras ce que tu fais subir aux autres. »

Ikki scruta le visage de Hyoga pour voir sa réaction, malheureusement il ne pu savoir si tout ceci avait été calculé par son cher petit frère, car il était inconscient. Epuisé il venait de s'endormir. Ikki se pencha et tenta de rhabiller quelques peu Hyoga avec les haillons avant de le glisser dans ses bras.

Il continuait avec son cosmos à faire subir la torture au violeur, faisant entrer et sortir l'objet en un rythme soutenu. L'homme exprimait sa douleur sans aucun respect pour lui même. Ikki n'aimait pas ce genre de personnes qui aimaient faire mal aux autres mais qui ne supportaient pas qu'on leur fasse mal. Il regarda l'objet faire son va et vient. Hyoga n'avait pas assez de force pour faire un objet en glace éternelle, d'ailleurs il fondait déjà légèrement sous la friction. Parfait !! Ikki en un dernier grand coup de cosmos enfonça entièrement l'objet et repartit sans même faire attention au hurlement du violeur. Dans une heure ou deux la glace serait complètement fondue, mais le violeur n'oublierait jamais la torture. Ikki avec Hyoga endormit dans ses bras, quitta le bar et retourna dans leur chambre de motel pour laver le jeune Russe et dormir quelques heures avant de devoir reprendre le bus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki se tenait dans une file d'attente, patiemment il attendait son tour. Il se retournait toutes les 30 secondes vers une petite librairie où était Hyoga. Le jeune Russe encore frigorifié portait toujours les deux vestes qu'il semblait ne plus vouloir quitter. Il traînait dans le rayon des livres en cherchant sans doute un d'intéressant pour s'occuper l'esprit. Un pansement était visible sur son arcade sourcilière et un léger cocard sur l'œil. Il avait pendant un de leur arrêt acheté des mitaines pour cacher ses poignets dans un sale état.

Ikki avait beaucoup réfléchi aux paroles du prétendu violeur de Hyoga. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait qu'il y avait un accent de sincérité dans les paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Il allait falloir qu'il surveille beaucoup plus minutieusement Hyoga. Les séquelles étaient plus importantes qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et elles étaient surtout morales.

Où pourrait il emmener Hyoga ? Quelque part loin de tout où il pourrait guérir tranquillement de ses blessures morales. Hors de question de le ramener au sanctuaire, à la résidence Kido où à l'Isba. Il sentait de lui même que cela ne ferait qu'amplifier le problème au lieu de le résoudre.

Hyoga revint doucement vers lui avec deux livres de poche qu'il venait d'acheter. Il se mit aux côtés du phénix dans la file alors qu'il rangeait avec soin son portefeuille. Ikki lui attrapa le poignet assez délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, et stoppa son geste. Il prit le portefeuille et l'ouvrit. En liquide il y avait une assez grosse somme d'argent. Cela confirmait quand même la version du violeur. « Pourquoi te trimballes tu avec autant de liquide ? »

Hyoga haussa les épaules et reprit son portefeuille pour le ranger. « Par habitude !! Je n'avais pas de compte en banque. »

Bien sûr que si qu'il avait un compte en banque. Saori subvenait parfaitement bien à leur besoin et s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils aient ce qu'il faut. Hyoga n'y avait pas touché pendant toutes ces années, c'est tout. Pendant la période de sevrage Ikki avait fait signé tout les papiers qu'il fallait à Hyoga pour qu'il puisse avoir procuration sur son compte. Dessus une coquette somme s'y trouvait vu que Saori n'avait jamais cessé de l'alimenter mais que Hyoga n'y touchait jamais. « Quand nous serons arrivés je veux que tu ailles remettre cet argent à la banque. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'autant sur toi. » Hyoga haussa encore une fois les épaules comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Ikki n'insista pas pour l'instant. Avoir du liquide pour l'instant était plutôt une bonne chose, sur la route cela dépannait toujours, mais dès qu'ils auraient atteint leur destination, il espérerait que Hyoga perdrait ce genre d'habitudes. Ils avançaient lentement dans la file. Il y avait un monde fou. Ikki regarda le panneau d'affichage. « Sud ou Nord ? »

Hyoga qui regardait ses pieds, leva la tête et regarda le même panneau que le phénix. Il allait hausser à nouveau les épaules, Ikki le sentit mais il se ravisa. « J'en ai marre de prendre le bus. Tu as dit qu'on allait se poser. »

« C'est le dernier. » précisa Ikki. « Je ne veux pas qu'on s'installe dans une trop grande ville. Alors ? Sud ou Nord ? » Hyoga cette fois haussa vraiment les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait. Ikki se demanda s'il ne faisait ce geste que parce qu'il n'osait pas dire sa préférence. « Bon bah Sud. Tu as toujours froid en ce moment. »

Hyoga regarda à nouveau le panneau, apparemment aucun nom de ville qu'ils traverseraient avec le bus qui prenait la direction du Sud, ne semblait plaire à Hyoga. Et puis d'un coup, Ikki qui observait le visage du jeune Russe, le sentit presque s'illuminer. Hyoga sans réaliser qu'il doublait plusieurs personnes s'approcha du panneau et posa son doigt sur un nom de ville. C'était sûr la route du bus qui prenait la direction du Nord, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ikki attendait ça depuis une semaine qu'ils voyageaient en bus. Il cherchait un endroit qui plairait à Hyoga. Un lieu où il pourrait se sentir bien. Il pensait que cela se ferait dans le bus. Ils traverseraient un paysage et le visage de Hyoga changerait, lui montrant que cela lui plaisait. Pendant une semaine il n'y avait eut aucunes réactions. Mais là, Hyoga avait choisit. Etait ce simplement le nom qui avait plu ? Avait il une fois vu cette ville par le passé dans un livre ou à la télé ? Ce n'était pas important. L'important c'est que Hyoga avait le désire de s'y rendre et qu'ils pourraient y commencer une nouvelle vie.

Ikki eut un petit sourire protecteur. « Ok !! » Le phénix tendit le chéquier pour que Hyoga revienne. « Fais la queue. Prend deux billets pour là-bas. Je dois aller passer un coup de fil. » Cette nouvelle destination les faisaient changer de pays. Il fallait que Ikki vérifie que Hyoga avait toujours un passeport en règle et qu'il puisse avoir un duplicata rapidement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était drôlement pratique d'avoir de l'influence. Il avait appelé la fondation qui lui promit qu'il aurait un passeport dans les règles dans quelques heures. Le passeport avait carrément été envoyé à la gare routière d'une ville où ils avaient fait un arrêt. Vraiment très pratique.

Là c'était un nouvel arrêt, une nouvelle ville inconnue où ils ne faisaient que passer. Ikki sortit du magasin et reprit la direction du bus. L'arrêt était assez court et il avait prit juste de quoi manger et boire. Hyoga était resté dans le bus car quand ils s'étaient arrêtés, il dormait encore. Il était entrain de grignoter une chips qu'il venait de prendre dans le paquet lorsqu'il sentit une brusque augmentation de cosmos. « Hyoga ?!! » Ikki couru et grimpa dans le bus rapidement, ce moquant de perdre les trois quart des courses qu'il venait de faire.

Hyoga était à nouveau pratiquement nu, en fait il n'avait sur le dos que sa chemise maintenant déchiré. Il sanglotait à grosses larmes et tentait par la force de ses bras à remonter le long du couloir entre les sièges. Il fuyait. Il fuyait qui ? Un type le pantalon ouvert et complètement gelé se trouvait tout au bout du bus. « Ikki !! C'est pas moi. Je te jure !! » sanglota plus violemment le jeune Russe en apercevant son grand frère. Le phénix se moqua de perdre le peu qui lui restait des provisions et se précipita vers Hyoga pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Je t'assure !! J'ai rien fait !! » pleurait toujours Hyoga. « Je dormais. Il m'a sauté dessus. »

« Chuuuuuttt !!!! Je te crois. Chuuuttt !!! Reprend toi !! Les passagers et le conducteur vont bientôt revenir. »

« J'ai rien fait !! Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il c'est jeté sur moi. Il a voulu me prendre. » Ikki essaya de le calmer du mieux qu'il pu alors qu'il lui remettait ses vêtements. A part la chemise, le reste n'était pas déchiré. Pour cacher ça donc il lui remit son pull et lui passa les deux vestes sur les épaules comme Hyoga aimait.

« Calme toi !! Je te crois. Essaye d'avoir l'air normal. Je reste là !! » Ikki alla voir le type que Hyoga avait congelé. S'il ne le réchauffait pas rapidement il allait crever. Survivre à un tel froid, il n'y avait que Hyoga qui en était capable.

Ikki posa sa main sur la bouche du type et augmenta son cosmos. Il le réchauffa du mieux qu'il pu en essayant de ne pas lui faire de lésions. Quand il fut un peu souple, il le glissa sur un des sièges qui se trouvait derrière ceux que Hyoga et lui occupait. Le type émergea lentement et Ikki le bloqua de son corps et l'empêcha de crier avec sa main.

Avec une voix calme mais d'une froideur à terrifier n'importe qui, Ikki commença à parler quand il sentit que le gars était capable de comprendre. « Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Parle de ce que tu as vu, tente de crier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et je te tue d'une seule main. C'est comprit ? » Il attendit que le gars acquiesce de la tête ou des yeux. « Bien !! Je crois que tu ferais mieux de prendre le prochain bus. » Ikki retira la pression lentement, très lentement. Le type se leva et descendit du bus comme s'il était un peu groggy, ne se rendant sans doute pas compte encore de tout ce qui c'était passé.

Deux fois en trois jours, ce n'était pas vraiment une coïncidence, soit Hyoga attirait les malades, soit il provoquait ces mecs. Le phénix retourna s'asseoir près du jeune Russe qui sanglotait encore. En tout cas cette fois-ci il avait vraiment l'air choqué, et il avait eut le réflexe d'utiliser son cosmos. Cela lui avait paru aberrant l'autre fois que le jeune Russe n'avait pas eut ce réflexe. Il serra Hyoga contre lui pour le calmer et tenta de le faire se rendormir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki et Hyoga marchaient dans la rue d'une ville. Pas une grande ville, une ville de campagne grouillant de gens tous aussi charmants les uns que les autres dont les trois quarts avaient des liens de parentés. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination, dans la ville que Hyoga, sans que Ikki sache pourquoi, avait désigné du doigt. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus que Ikki avait vu de l'intérêt dans les yeux de l'ancien Cygne.

Ikki se tourna vers le jeune Russe et l'obligea à refermer mieux les deux vestes car il sentait qu'il avait froid. « Bon écoute fait un petit effort. Tu détestes dormir à l'hôtel et moi j'aimerai bien qu'on soit un peu tranquille. C'est toi qui as choisi cette ville, alors tu arrêtes de faire la tête et tu m'aides à trouver une maison. » Cela faisait une semaine qu'avec les deux seules agences immobilières de la ville ils cherchaient une maison qui conviendrait, mais Hyoga y mettait toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il avait. Pourtant hier soir encore il c'était plaint de ne pas aimer dormir à l'hôtel.

« Je veux un jardin. » bougonna Hyoga. « Je ne veux pas que les voisins soient trop près. »

Aaaahh !! Enfin Hyoga s'exprimait, jusqu'à maintenant il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme infranchissable dès qu'ils visitaient une maison. « Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? » Ikki attrapa son petit frère par les épaules et le serra contre lui alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route. « Tu deviens pire qu'un gosse capricieux. » Mais il savait que cette attitude cachait quelque chose de plus profond chez le jeune Russe. « Tu veux des arbres à proximité ? »

« Oui !! » souffla t il. Ikki eut un petit sourire. Il se doutait un peu de ce que voulait Hyoga comme maison, même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils trouvent ça ici.

« Bon si je trouve une maison dans ce genre là et pas trop grande, tu accepteras de t'y installer ? » Hyoga secoua doucement la tête.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga assis sur une balancelle sur un perron, regardait d'un œil perdu, toutes les personnes qui allaient et venaient dans la maison qu'Ikki venait d'acheter. Il n'aimait pas voir tout ces gens débarquer, et Ikki s'en était rendu compte, il lui avait donc expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas emménager tout ce qu'il avait acheté tout seul. Malgré l'explication, Hyoga c'était assis là et c'était refermé dans son mutisme. Ikki n'aimait pas ça, mais ne s'en inquiétait pas trop car il savait que Hyôga redeviendrait calme, moins stressé quand ils se retrouveraient à nouveau seuls.

Le phénix d'ailleurs torse nu et en sueur malgré la saison, sorti de la maison et vint s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Il la mit doucement en mouvement et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Hyoga était recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête sur ses genoux et regardait chaque allées et venues avec appréhension. « C'est bientôt fini. » expliqua Ikki. « Ils vont bientôt tous partir. » Hyoga n'eut pas de réaction mais il s'en doutait un peu. « Tu m'aideras à faire un peu de rangement quand ils seront partis ? »

Pas de voisins à proximité immédiate, entouré pratiquement entièrement par une forêt dense. Ikki avait trouvé ce petit chalet par pur hasard, mais dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait su que cela plairait au jeune Russe. D'ailleurs la réaction de Hyoga l'avait récompensé de tous ses efforts. Le chalet lui avait plu immédiatement et il avait voulu s'y installer le soir même.

Ils avaient fait du camping quelques semaines dans le chalet même pendant qu'Ikki retapait un peu la maison qui avait été un peu laissé à l'abandon. Lorsque c'était des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, il avait réussit à faire bouger Hyoga pendant que les entreprises venaient pour les travaux. Mais là il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que d'être là pendant qu'on leur livrait leur mobilier.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un lac ou une rivière pour que cette maison soit parfaite, mais Ikki avait fait attention à ça également. Une retenue d'eau impressionnante se trouvait de l'autre côté de la colline. Hyoga pourrait même, quand il aurait récupéré des forces, y aller à pied.

« Allez !! Je t'en prie, répond moi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu le sais. » Hyoga se laissa glisser vers Ikki, le phénix continua à caresser les cheveux blonds alors que maintenant Hyoga était tout contre lui, et posa son menton sur son front. « Quand je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. » murmura Ikki pour rassurer encore et encore le jeune Russe. « Je ne laisserai personne te toucher. » Il répétait ces mots plusieurs fois par jour et tenait sa promesse. Il ne laissait personne approcher de Hyoga qu'il soit simple visiteur, voisin ou inconnu. Hyoga reprenait lentement confiance en lui, mais une perturbation comme aujourd'hui avec tous ces étrangers qui allaient et venaient le faisait repartir de zéro, Ikki le savait parfaitement.

« On mettra le canapé beige dans la bibliothèque ? » murmura la voix faible de l'ancien Cygne.

Ikki sourit, l'entendre parler le rassurait toujours de son état. « Oui, c'est toi qui l'a choisi. Je me suis douté que c'était pour le mettre dans cette pièce. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga assis pratiquement dans le noir, éclairé uniquement par une petite lampe de chevet à ses côtés lisait. Il était confortablement installé sur un canapé beige dans une petite pièce qui semblait être une bibliothèque ou un bureau. A le voir comme ça il paraissait détendu, serein. Son livre semblait le passionner et qu'on aurait toutes les peines du monde à le lui faire lâcher.

D'un coup une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Hyoga leva le nez et se figea, fixant avec appréhension le combiné qui continuait de sonner. Il sonna au moins 6 fois avant que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre et que Ikki atteigne le salon pour répondre. La voix de Ikki parlant avec une tierce personne ne sembla pas le rassurer, puisque Hyoga continua à regarder le combiné se trouvant sur le bureau comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus.

La voix du phénix ne se fit plus entendre et les pas vinrent dans sa direction. Deux coups faibles furent frappés et sans attendre de réponse Ikki ouvrit la porte faisant entrer une grande lumière vive.

« Hyoga ?? David a besoin d'un coup de main. » David était un de leur voisin, vivant quand même à plus de 4 kilomètres de leur maison. Il était marié et père d'un nouveau né des plus adorable. Ikki c'était lié d'amitié avec ce David et Hyoga acceptait la présence du couple dans la maison. Plus particulièrement depuis que le bébé était né et que le jeune Russe c'était retrouvé commis d'office comme nounou pour le bambin. La femme de David, Sarah n'arrêtait pas de tarir d'éloge sur ses dons de gardien d'enfant à ses autres copines mères. Mais sans que Ikki sache pourquoi Hyoga n'acceptait de garder que l'enfant de David et Sarah, le petit Thomas. « Tu veux m'accompagner ? » Ikki savait qu'il avait une forte chance d'avoir un refus. Sarah était partie pour le week-end dans sa famille avec le bébé.

« Non ! » Refus net.

« Bon d'accord. Leur numéro est dans le calepin. Tu m'appelles là-bas si tu as un souci. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

« Hum ! » Hyoga n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas levé le nez de son bouquin. Ils vivaient ici depuis plusieurs mois et l'état mental de Hyoga allait mieux mais il avait ses périodes. Et aujourd'hui apparemment c'était un jour sans. Quand il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque ainsi dans le noir, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Ikki était resté sur le pas de la porte tout le temps, mais il se décida à entrer et se pencha vers Hyoga pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ce qu'il pouvait détester voir Hyoga ainsi, cela lui faisait mal tout en le mettant intérieurement en colère. Il lui donnait envie de le secouer même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. « C'est le type d'hier qui te perturbe ? » demanda le phénix sans prendre de gant. Il y avait eut des soucis d'électricité dans le secteur. Un réparateur était donc passé sans prévenir pour vérifier les installations. Cette visite aurait pu être tout à fait anodine si Ikki avait été là, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Quand il était rentré de la ville, Hyoga était dans un coin de la cuisine sur le point de s'effondrer et l'homme parcourait la maison de long en large pour vérifier fils et prises.

« Non ! »

Ikki savait qu'il mentait, mais il ne fit aucun reproche au jeune Russe. « Ecoute !! Tu n'as qu'à fermer à clef quand je suis absent. Si quelqu'un sonne tu ne réponds pas . . . Tu fais comme s'il n'y avait personne. »

« Hum ! »

« Sors un peu s'il te plait. Aujourd'hui tu n'as même pas été nourrir les oiseaux. »

« Oui !! » Un peu de patience, pas mal de psychologie et Ikki arrivait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Hyoga.

Le jeune Russe posa son livre et se leva du canapé. Ikki le suivit, alors qu'il prenait lentement la direction du jardin. Hyoga à l'air libre, prenant un peu le soleil et nourrissant les oiseaux sauvages venant réclamer des graines, Ikki n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front de son petit frère et monta dans la voiture. « A tout à l'heure. » Hyoga fit un petit signe de la main pour répondre et Ikki parti donc sans inquiétudes.

Hyoga semblait presque à nouveau paisible, juste une petite tension dans son visage pouvait être perceptible. Il resta avec les oiseaux quelques minutes puis alla s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Lorsqu'il était seul dessus, il ne la mettait jamais en mouvement, c'était toujours Ikki qui le faisait. Il resta là à regarder le paysage des plus beau, ayant un peu la flemme pour aller chercher son livre. Il se mit quelque peu à somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'un véhicule.

Pour lui le bruit n'avait rien de caractéristique et sur le coup il cru que c'était Ikki qui revenait parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. C'est quand le véhicule arriva qu'il réalisa son erreur. Il se leva brusquement et rentra dans la maison, refermant derrière lui à clef, mais c'était trop tard. La personne qui conduisait l'avait aperçut.

Hyoga se cala contre le mur, son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et se mit presque à prier pour que la personne ce soit juste tromper de chemin. Cela arrivait quelque fois, leur maison n'étant pas indiquée des touristes ou étrangers de la région croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple chemin de terre menant dans la forêt.

Mais non, le véhicule se gara, le moteur s'arrêta et une personne en descendit. La personne monta sur le perron et frappa deux coups peu forts, pourtant Hyoga eut un sursaut comme s'ils avaient étaient martelés avec violence et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. « Euh Bonjour . . . » fit la voix masculine derrière la porte. La lumière était allumée, il avait aperçut quelqu'un entrer dans la demeure, Hyoga n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir ouvrir. Pourtant le jeune Russe ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. « Vous êtes Hyoga ?? » L'ancien Cygne eut un sursaut qui du se voir à travers une des fenêtres car l'homme reprit. « Bonjour !! Je suis Devrig. » Comment cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu connaissait son nom ? « Je travail dans le magasin . . . Enfin je suis le fils du proprio. Ikki avait passé une commande. Elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévu alors comme je passais par là, je venais vous livrer le colis. » Hyoga ne bougea pas plus, encore complètement tétanisé. « Ecoutez je ne veux pas vous ennuyer. Ikki dit que vous êtes souffrant, que c'est pour ça qu'on vous voit peu en ville. » Un papier glissa sous la porte. « Vous voulez bien signer ce papier ? Et je laisse le colis sur le perron ? »

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce papier glissé doucement, calma Hyoga. De suite on vit son visage devenir plus serein. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait une sorte de confirmation que l'homme ne tenterait pas de forcer l'entrée. Hyoga prit quelques secondes pour reprendre mieux ses esprits et tourna le verrou. Il entrouvrit lentement la porte, alors qu'en même temps il se baissait pour prendre le papier. « Pardon !! » murmura t il avec un léger sourire des plus amical. « Je suis . . . Je ne sais plus comment on dit . . . Je ne supporte pas la foule, c'est pour ça que je vais rarement en ville. »

Le sourire du jeune homme d'à peu près dans leur âge parut des plus sincère. « Oui, Ikki nous a un peu expliqué. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner. »

« Non ce n'est pas grave. Une personne à la fois, c'est supportable. » Le jeune Russe tendit la main. « Vous avez un crayon ? »

L'homme fouilla dans ses poches mais d'un seul coup réalisa. « Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture. »

Hyoga parut gêné puis se reprit. Il ouvrit plus grand la porte et prit la direction du salon. « Entrez !! »

Le jeune homme n'hésita que très peu. Il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas. « Je vous le pose sur la table du salon ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien. » répondit Hyoga alors qu'il fouillait pour trouver un crayon. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Et bien . . . . Je ne veux pas vous embêter. »

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Je veux bien un café alors. J'ai encore deux heures de route devant moi. Je vais camper sur le grand lac avec quelques copains pour le week-end. »

Hyoga releva la tête brusquement, son intérêt ravivé d'un coup. « Vous aimez nager ? »

« J'adore ça. Vous savez ici, c'est dans les gênes. Nous sommes tous des nageurs chevronnés. »

La plus infinie partie d'inquiétude s'évapora chez Hyoga dès cet instant. C'est presque gaiement qu'il prépara du café, sortit des petits gâteaux et prépara un plateau pour emmener dans le salon, continuant à discuter avec l'invité.

Alors qu'ils buvaient et parlaient des lacs et retenues de la région, l'invité détourna la conversation. « Et . . . En fait Ikki et vous ? Vous êtes . . . . ? »

« Frères !! » répondit sans hésitations le jeune Russe. « Ou tout comme. » Hyoga posa sa tasse, et on sentit à nouveau une certaine tension chez lui. « Pourquoi poser une telle question ? »

« Pardon ! C'était impoli de ma part. »

Le jeune Russe se leva lentement. « Non pas forcément, à part si c'était pour satisfaire une curiosité malsaine. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. » fit Devrig brusquement mal à l'aise. « Disons que . . . » Hyoga s'approcha de lui assis sur le canapé et comme si de rien était s'installa à califourchon sur lui. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Disons que . . . ? » Hyoga rejeta légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. « Ce n'est pas parce que Ikki et moi ne sortons pas beaucoup que nous ne sommes pas au courant des rumeurs qui courent sur nous. »

« C'est une petite ville ici vous savez. Deux hommes qui vivent ensembles . . . . »

« N'a rien de normal ? » Le jeune Russe se pencha à l'oreille de son invité et murmura. « C'est pour ça que tu mourrais d'envie de venir ici. Je paris que cela fait des semaines que tu espères une occasion pour passer.

Devrig tenta de le repousser. « Oui, c'est vrai. » avoua t il. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ce que vous croyez. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Non !! » Devrig tentait réellement de repousser sans gestes brusques Hyoga. « Vous savez, vous êtes les seuls de mon âge. Tout les autres ils ont voulus aller vivre à la grande ville. Alors oui je l'avoue franchement. J'espérai me lier d'amitié avec Ikki et vous. »

« Alors on a soucis. » murmura à nouveau Hyoga à son oreille.

« Lequel ??!! » s'étonna Devrig naïvement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami. J'ai besoin d'un amant. » Hyoga fit descendre ses mains et avec dextérité commença à ouvrir le pantalon de son invité.

C'est avec des gestes saccadés que Devrig tenta de l'en empêcher. « Attendez !! Je ne suis pas . . . . J'ai une petite amie. »

« Et alors ? » Hyoga se remit à murmurer à son oreille mais cette fois en même temps, il suça le lobe de son oreille. « Je peux te faire des trucs que ta petite amie n'imaginera jamais faire. » Devrig écarquilla les yeux tellement il était surpris. Il tentait toujours d'empêcher Hyoga d'atteindre son sexe, mais on pouvait dire que le jeune Russe avait l'avantage. Il était presque arrivé à ses fins. L'ancien Cygne prit un air suppliant et fixa Devrig. « Laisse toi tenter. Au moins une fois. Si cela ne te plait pas, je ne te forcerai pas. »

« Vous êtes déjà entrain de me forcer. » réalisa le jeune homme alors que Hyoga commençait à le caresser et que son corps réagissait indépendamment de sa volonté.

« Tu sais . . . Ikki n'est que mon frère. » Hyoga se fichait apparemment royalement du refus de Devrig. « Il ne m'a jamais touché, mais il est tellement jaloux que je n'ai pas pu avoir d'aventures. Il ne laisse personne m'approcher. » Le jeune Russe commença à embrasser le cou de son invité alors que ses doigts agiles faisaient lentement dressée la virilité.

« Il le fait pour vous protéger. » dit en haletant Devrig plus en état de repousser Hyoga.

« Cela fait plus de 6 mois que personne ne m'a prit. » expliqua le jeune Russe, n'écoutant apparemment pas les paroles de Devrig. « Je n'ai même pas eut le temps d'avoir un orgasme en plus. Ikki est arrivé trop tôt. »

« De quoi . . . vous parlez ?? » Devrig n'était plus en état de se concentrer sur les paroles du jeune Russe. Les caresses sur son sexe étaient expertes et l'avait mit d'un état d'excitation puissante assez rapidement.

« Tu me prends. » ordonna pratiquement Hyoga. « Et si tu fais ça bien. » Un petit sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent s'étala sur le visage de l'ancien Cygne. « Je pourrais envisager qu'on recommence. » Il était assez sûr de lui. Tous les hommes qui avaient couché avec lui en avaient redemandés.

Devrig eut un dernier sursaut de lucidité. Il se releva brusquement faisant tomber Hyoga par terre sur les fesses. « Ecoutez !! Sans vous offenser. Je ne suis pas P . . . homosexuel. »

Hyoga rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Devrig resta là comme un idiot, complètement paumé. « Et tu crois me convaincre avec la queue à l'air, plus tendue qu'un soldat au garde à vous ? » Devrig devint écarlate et tenta de remettre dans son pantalon ce qui était sortit. Hyoga le regarda faire quelques secondes, encore mort de rire. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te soulages. Tu vas jamais y arriver sinon. »

« Vous . . . » Devrig tourna le dos à Hyoga et tenta encore de ranger ce qu'il fallait.

Le jeune Russe arrêta de rire et avança sur les genoux, jusqu'à Devrig, puis il le fit tourner vers lui. « Je vais t'aider. » murmura t il d'une voix langoureuse. Il embrassa le bout du sexe qui se tendit encore plus.

Devrig poussa un petit gémissement et tenta de se reculer. « C'est pas comme ça que vous . . . »

« Laisse faire. » murmura à nouveau Hyoga. Il embrassa encore le sexe dressé puis le lécha doucement pour finalement l'engloutir assez facilement.

Devrig se tendait un peu plus. C'était bon, mais il n'était pas PD. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Hyoga faire ça. Pourtant il fut incapable de repousser le jeune Russe. Hyoga était autant expert avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mains, si ce n'était plus. Devrig mit peu de temps à poser une de ses mains sur la tête du jeune Russe et à réclamer plus, ses hanches commençant seules un mouvement d'avant en arrière. « Faut pas . . . Pas faire . . . ça. »

Hyoga s'appliquait et la semence gicla brusquement dans sa bouche. Devrig tomba à genoux, puis s'écroula allongé sur le parquet. Le jeune Russe le regarda faire amusé. Le sexe du jeune homme était revenu au repos. Hyoga se pencha déposa un dernier baiser dessus puis avec délicatesse rebrailla son invité. « Tu vois. Ce n'était pas si désagréable. »

Devrig redressa un peu la tête pour regarder Hyoga. « Vous . . . voulez vraiment que je vous fasse l'amour ? »

Hyoga se mit à rire à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était moins moqueur. « Baise moi déjà. Pour l'amour on verra après. » Devrig écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alors qu'il venait de refermer le pantalon, sa main se remit dessus et rouvrit avec délicatesse. « Bon va falloir que je redresse tout ça. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Devrig se pencha sur Hyoga, il l'embrassa avec fièvre et se positionna entre ses jambes pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Ils en étaient à la cinquième fois, mais il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire l'amour au blond encore toute la nuit. Pourtant . . . Alors qu'il allait pénétrer à nouveau Hyoga, ses cuisses se refermèrent. « Non !! C'est fini. »

« Je peux encore. » murmura Devrig en prenant les genoux du jeune Russe pour lui faire écarter à nouveau les jambes.

Hyoga tint bon et les garda fermer. « Je suis content pour toi. Mais c'est fini. Gardes en pour ta petite amie. »

Devrig croyant que Hyoga le taquinait à nouveau sourit. « Elle risque d'avoir ses règles ce week-end. Je n'aurai droit à rien. »

Pourtant Hyoga était sans appel. Il garda les jambes fermées et se releva du canapé. « Ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai dit que c'était fini. D'ailleurs j'aimerai que tu t'en ailles maintenant. »

« Quoi ?? »

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles maintenant. » répéta Hyoga comme si Devrig n'avait seulement pas entendu. « Tu ne dois pas retrouver tes copains sur le lac ? » demanda t il froidement.

« Hé !! Mais . . . »

Hyoga se tourna vers lui et lui mit ses vêtements dans les bras. « Ikki va rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Je ne veux pas qu'il te voie ici. C'est pigé ? »

« Tu me fous à la porte ? »

Hyoga comprit qu'il allait avoir du mal à se dépêtrer du jeune homme. Il s'approcha et embrassa furtivement les lèvres de Devrig. « Ecoute !! Ta jolie queue et toi vous serez les bienvenus autant que tu le voudras . . . . Mais uniquement quand Ikki n'est pas là. » Hyoga eut un petit sourire comme s'il voulait le rassurer. « Si Ikki apprend que tu m'as baisé tu es un homme mort Devrig. Je ne fais que te protéger. »

Devrig sembla choqué mais finalement autre chose était plus fort. « Je pourrais revenir ? »

Hyoga sourit à nouveau et embrassa langoureusement le jeune homme. « Oui, mais il y a deux conditions. Que personne, je dis bien personne Devrig, même pas tes copains, ne soit au courant. Et tu ne devras venir que quant tu es absolument persuadé qu'Ikki n'est pas à la maison. »

« D'accord !! » Devrig se mit à se rhabiller et Hyoga l'aida même à le faire alors que lui était encore complètement nu. Ensemble ils allèrent à la porte et Devrig ne put s'empêcher de le prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. « Nom de Dieu. J'ai encore envie de toi. Une dernière fois, encore une dernière fois. »

« Pour un mec qui dit ne pas être PD . . . »

« Oh allez !! Ne me charrie pas. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais. »

Hyoga s'approcha de Devrig et posa sa main sur le bas ventre, sentant que Devrig était à nouveau dur, il soupira. « Bon d'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à jouir rapidement. » Hyoga ouvrit encore une fois le pantalon de Devrig pour libérer sa virilité. « Sinon je t'assure que je te laisse dans cet état. »

« Oui !! Oui !! Allez ouvre les jambes. C'est tellement bon d'être en toi. » fit Devrig en glissant une main entre les cuisses du jeune Russe.

« Je dois bien avouer que tu n'es pas un de mes plus mauvais coups. »

« Avec un peu d'entraînement, j'espère être dans tes meilleurs coups. »

« Rêve pas trop. » murmura Hyoga alors que Devrig le soulevait et le forçait avec douceur et venir contre lui les jambes écartées. Le jeune homme était du genre tendre, mais un peu trop pressé. Il le pénétra de suite sans attendre. Il faudrait qu'il instaure quelques règles quand il reviendrait, mais bon là c'était vrai qu'ils étaient assez pressés.

Hyoga était encore pas mal faible physiquement. Il était resté très maigre malgré qu'Ikki l'ait forcé à avaler des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture et il n'arrivait pas à tenir un entraînement convenable pour récupérer sa masse musculaire. Il était donc facile à porter, devenu assez léger. Devrig en profitait, il s'appuya un peu contre le mur et le prit comme ça, debout.

Hyoga suivit le mouvement mais ne sembla pas prendre vraiment de plaisir. Comme s'il ne le faisait cette fois-ci que pour soulager le jeune homme. D'ailleurs très vite, Hyoga se contracta délibérément autour du sexe de Devrig pour qu'il jouisse plus rapidement. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de prolonger cette étreinte. Si physiquement il n'avait pas réussit à récupérer, son cosmos était redevenu aussi puissant et aiguisé qu'avant, pendant les guerres. Ikki avait quitté la maison du jeune couple. Il le sentait revenir. Il fallait que Devrig soit partit.

« Allez !! » murmura Hyoga à l'oreille de Devrig. « Vas-y !! Libère toi . . . maintenant !! »

« Att . . . Attends !! »

Hyoga stoppa immédiatement de suivre le mouvement et s'éloigna légèrement pour fixer Devrig dans les yeux. « Non !! » dit il fermement. « C'est maintenant ou tu te finiras tout seul dans ta bagnole. »

Devrig lui, avait agrippé plus fermement les hanches du jeune Russe et avait tenté de continuer le mouvement même si c'était moins bon car Hyoga ne suivait plus. « D'ac . . . » Hyoga accepta encore deux, trois va et vient où il se contracta le plus possible pour offrir le maximum de sensation à Devrig. Le jeune homme se libéra tout en poussant un grand gémissement. Il tenta de serrer Hyoga contre lui pour un dernier contact mais Hyoga se retira et se remit sur ses jambes.

Devrig comme fasciné regarda sa semence glisser le long des cuisses de Hyoga. Il aurait eut envie de . . . Hyoga ouvrit la porte d'entrée. « Maintenant tu te casses. »

« Tu . . . »

« Devrig !! Si tu ne pars pas maintenant. Je dis à Ikki que tu m'as violé. »

Le regard froid dissuada Devrig de tenter de discuter. « Je reviendrai Lundi. » Hyoga ne fit même pas un acquiescement de la tête, mais il comprit que si Hyoga ne disait pas non cela voulait dire oui. Il sortit et Hyoga claqua la porte dès qu'il fut dehors, sans même un au revoir. Devrig ne s'attarda pas plus. Il remonta dans sa voiture et reprit la route.

Hyoga lui se tourna vers le salon et en en seul coup d'œil, su ce qu'il avait à faire pour effacer les traces de leurs ébats. Il alla chercher une éponge dans la cuisine et vint nettoyer le canapé. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de 5 minutes. Il attrapa les deux tasses et alla les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, puis il prit ses vêtements sales et s'empressa de monter à la salle de bain. Il jeta le linge dans la corbeille, et . . . .

« Hyoga ?? » Ça y est Ikki était rentré. Le jeune Russe s'empressa de rentrer dans la cabine de douche et de faire couler l'eau. Il se frictionnait avec vigueur quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. « Hyoga ?? »

« Hum ?? »

« Quelqu'un est passé ? »

« Euh . . . Un jeune . . . Je ne me rappelle plus de son prénom. Il est venu livré un truc que tu avais commandé. »

« Tu l'as laissé rentrer dans la maison ? »

Hyoga arrêta de se laver quelques minutes et se tourna vers Ikki en prenant un air gêné. « Bah . . . J'étais dehors quand il est arrivé. Il m'a vu. Le colis avait l'air assez lourd, il l'a déposé sur la table et . . . . J'ai essayé de . . . Je lui ai proposé un café. »

Ikki se rapprocha en prenant un petit sourire rassurant mais également fier. « Tu as fait un effort. C'est très bien. Il s'appelle Devrig. Je l'ai trouvé sympathique. »

« Euh oui . . . On a pas trop discuté en fait. »

« La prochaine fois peut-être. » fit Ikki en quittant la salle de bain.

« Peut-être !! » murmura Hyoga.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga à peine sortit de la douche se glissa dans un peignoir. Il descendit à nouveau au salon. Ikki était à la table et semblait s'occuper du carton que Devrig avait déposé. Hyoga ne s'y intéressa pas. Il alla sur le perron et alla s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Il tenta de ne pas paraître trop fatigué, mais ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Ikki allait se poser des questions. Pourquoi Hyoga était si fatigué alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de la journée ?

Le phénix d'ailleurs ne tarda pas trop. Quelques minutes après, il rejoint Hyoga sur la balancelle. Il s'assit doucement et commença à faire bouger la balancelle. Hyoga se demandait toujours si Ikki faisait ça en espérant le calmer, le bercer. « Tu as supporté une visite hier et une visite aujourd'hui. Tu dois être fatigué. »

Hyoga profita de l'occasion. Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule du phénix et ne cacha plus son épuisement, qui n'était pas du aux visites mais à ce qu'il venait de faire avec Devrig. « Oui !! » Il n'expliqua rien de plus. « Cela c'est bien passé avec David ? »

« Hum !! » répondit Ikki en passant un bras derrière le dos du jeune Russe pour être plus confortablement installé et pouvoir lui caresser amicalement le dos. « Il c'est disputé avec Sarah je crois. Cela doit être pour ça qu'elle a décidée d'aller quelques jours chez ses parents. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Oh, tu sais. Des tensions dans un couple cela arrive toujours. »

« Hum !! » Oui, sans doute. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais vécu en couple. Ikki le traitait un peu comme Shun. Le petit frère qui devait respecter ses règles. Hyoga ne c'était pas rebellé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ikki le laisse. Le jeune Russe se redressa légèrement. « Un apéritif cela te tente ? J'ai envie d'une vodka, bien tassée. » Il en profita pour faire un petit sourire et allait descendre de la balancelle.

Mais Ikki l'agrippa. « Je vais les chercher. Tu m'as l'air vraiment fatigué. »

« Je t'avoue que je crois que je ne traînerai pas trop ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens le besoin de dormir. »

« Tu étais sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Je le sentais. Tu as du te détendre en arrivant à laisser entrer Devrig sans qu'il soit une menace pour toi. »

« Peut-être !! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki sentit la lumière du soleil venir réchauffer son visage. Il grogna, se retourna et se rendormit pour quelques minutes. Il ne mettait jamais le réveil. Les années d'entraînements vous habituait à vous lever avant le soleil. Bon là il traînait un peu mais bon aujourd'hui il n'avait rien de particulier à faire. C'était son jour de repos, il avait tous ses week-end libres. Il avait trouvé un petit boulot physique mais peinard. Pas qu'ils en aient besoin, ils pouvaient vivre sans, mais c'était pour avoir une occupation. Hyoga lui gardait Thomas et trouvait toujours des choses à faire pour s'occuper. Vu qu'il arrivait à peine à sortir de leur jardin, Ikki le laissait faire sa vie comme il l'entendait. Un peu en reclus, essayant de croiser le moins de monde possible. Il savait que c'était juste du temps qu'il faudrait au jeune Russe pour reprendre confiance. Le fait qu'il avait laissé Devrig rentré de lui même, lui prouvait qu'il avait eut raison, du moins le croyait il.

Il finit par sortir de son lit et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre mitoyenne que Hyoga occupait. La porte étant toujours ouverte. Lit vide et impeccablement fait. Hyoga était réveillé, d'ailleurs il repéra les légers bruits de son petit frère, qui faisait toujours attention d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Il descendit et rejoignit Hyoga dans la cuisine. « Bonjour !! » Ikki se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son petit frère. « Comment va mon bébé ce matin ? Bien dormi ? » Hyoga détestait qu'il l'appelle ainsi mais Ikki s'en amusait. Parfois Hyoga rentrait dans une colère noire, parfois il ne réagissait pas, parfois il en rigolait et d'autre fois encore avec un regard froid et assassin lui disait que même Shun il ne l'appelait pas bébé. Ikki pouvait ainsi juger l'humeur de Hyoga dès le matin.

Ikki partit vers la cafetière et commença à se servir quand il eut sa réponse. « Bonjour !! » marmonna Hyoga. Ikki se retourna un peu étonné, car ce n'était pas un bougon de mauvaise humeur, c'était un bougon . . . endormit. Hyoga dormait à moitié dans sa tasse.

Ikki abandonna sa tasse et la cafetière et alla vers Hyoga qu'il prit par les épaules. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté couché si tu étais encore fatigué ? »

« En fait . . . » Ikki écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de sentir l'haleine de Hyoga. Il était imbibé d'alcool. « Je ne me suis pas couché. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais fatigué hier soir ? »

« Je . . . J'arrivais pas à dormir. » eut comme réponse à moitié marmonné, à moitié bégayé.

« Et comme tu t'ennuyais, tu as décidé de te saouler la gueule. » cria Ikki en secouant Hyoga par les épaules.

Le visage de Hyoga s'empourpra. « Je . . . . »

Ikki ne réfléchi pas très longtemps. Il prit Hyoga dans ses bras. « Tu as fais une bêtise mon bébé. » Hyoga avait déjà son visage contre son torse et était sur le point de s'endormir. « Je vais devoir te punir. » Il fallait d'abord le coucher et le sermonner. Il réfléchirait après pour savoir s'il méritait une punition. « Privé de dessert, tiens. » Il était sûr que si Hyoga ne c'était pas endormit il aurait rie, ou au moins sourit. Il monta les marches deux à deux pour aller coucher Hyoga.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga courrait, tranquillement. Ikki lui avait proposé cette idée, faire un petit jogging pour s'aérer l'esprit et évacuer un peu l'alcool qui avait ingurgité hier. Il était assez fier de lui, il tenait un peu la distance, quoique ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu courir lorsqu'il était adolescent. Le temps était frais et doux, c'était l'idéal. Il courrait donc presque serein oubliant les évènements de ses derniers jours. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il voulait oublier, comme il voulait oublier tout le reste. Cela remontait de sa mémoire régulièrement mais il faisait tout pour les repousser. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Son jogging le mena à la retenue de l'autre côté de la colline, lui donnant une vue magnifique sur la retenue d'eau. Il continua sa route prenant sans réfléchir la direction qui menait à la maison du jeune couple qui étaient devenus leur amis. Il adorait garder le petit Thomas. Cet enfant lui permettait de rester dans la réalité avait il l'impression. Son rire le rassurait et jouer avec lui l'apaisait. S'il avait refuser de garder d'autres enfants, c'était par peur. D'autres enfants signifiait d'autres adultes. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'avoir des étrangers aller et venir dans leur maison et d'être obligé d'avoir une relation normale avec eux. Ces discussions sans intérêt, ces manières, ces politesses de gens biens. Il savait qu'il en serait incapable alors il avait préféré refuser. Ikki avait pas mal insisté disant que cela l'aiderait, mais il avait tenu bon.

« Hyoga ?? » Le jeune Russe se retourna un peu surpris. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. « Bonjour !! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un peu sportif. Tu as une bonne foulée. »

« David !!? » Tellement surpris qu'il en oublia même de dire bonjour.

« Tu vas bien ? Ikki m'a dit que tu avais refusé de sortir Samedi. »

« J'étais fatigué. »

« Oui, je comprends. On marche un peu ensembles ? Moi aussi j'étais sorti pour prendre un peu l'air mais . . . Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de courir avec toi. »

David fit un petit sourire à Hyoga que l'ancien Cygne lui rendit. Il se mit aux côtés du père de Thomas et marcha d'un pas calme. « J'étais sportif avant mais j'ai beaucoup perdu autant en endurance, qu'en vitesse ou qu'en force. »

« C'est dommage. » répondit avec sincérité David.

Hyoga haussa les épaules. « Non, je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Je ne les utilise plus. Je ne veux plus les utiliser alors je ne regrette pas des les avoirs perdus. C'est plutôt Ikki qui regrette. »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je vais bien. C'est juste qu'il m'a toujours connu avec 10 kilos de plus, alors il a l'impression que je suis malade. »

« 10 Kilos de plus ? » s'étonna David. « Tu étais presque aussi musclé qu'Ikki alors ? »

« Oui presque. Il ne me faisait pas peur, même s'il a toujours été plus grand que moi en taille. »

« Alors c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète. Je ne t'ai pas connu avant mais quelques kilos en plus ne te feraient pas de mal. »

« C'est ce qu'il dit aussi mais je n'ai pas prit un gramme depuis . . . . » Hyoga ne fini pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer ça.

« Depuis ? » demanda quand même David.

« Depuis ma maladie. » éluda Hyoga. C'est comme ça qu'Ikki parlait de sa période, sous l'emprise des drogues. « Pourtant il me gave, je t'assure. Il me force à manger des quantités impressionnantes. »

David leva la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste banal. « J'ai remarqué qu'Ikki n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Tu es encore en convalescence. Il s'en rend compte, mais il veut aller trop vite. » Ce geste banal pour un autre, un simple geste tendre, fut pour Hyoga tout autre chose. Il se figea avant de se jeter dans les bras de David. Le père de Thomas surpris failli partir à la renverse mais il réussit à reprendre son équilibre. « Hyoga ??!! »

« Oooh !! Je t'en prie ne me repousse pas. »

David sentant que Hyoga avait besoin de réconfort, resserra ses bras sur le corps fin et murmura. « Non !! »

« Je ne serais jamais comme il veut que je sois. » murmura Hyoga au bord des larmes. « J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour être comme il me désirait mais . . . . »

« Ikki t'en demande trop . . . »

Hyoga secoua la tête négativement tout en restant le visage contre le torse réconfortant. « Je le dégoûte. Je sais que je le dégoûte. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Toi aussi je te dégoûterai si tu savais la vérité. »

« Si je savais quoi ? » Hyoga releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de David. L'homme se figea, resta sans bouger. Hyoga éloigna ses lèvres et commença à se retirer des bras réconfortants. Maintenant David allait être distant avec lui, c'était sûr. Mais les bras de David ne le lâchèrent pas et le resserrèrent contre son corps. « Tu aimes les garçons et alors ? Ce n'est pas dégoûtant. »

« Ikki trouve ça dégoûtant. » murmura Hyoga.

« Ikki est ton frère. Il doit juste avoir un peu de mal à accepter. » Sans que David puisse savoir pourquoi, Hyoga éclata en sanglot et s'effondra à genoux. Il suivit le mouvement pour ne pas lâcher Hyoga qui semblait avoir besoin de réconfort, d'une présence. « Viens !! » Il prit Hyoga complètement dans ses bras et le souleva. « Tu vas te rafraîchir un peu à la maison. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'ancien Cygne sortit complètement nu du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il prit la direction du salon et alla au bar où il se servit un grand verre de vodka. Il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé en regardant au dehors, à travers la fenêtre, sirotant tranquillement son verre. Un homme arriva en peignoir sortant à peine de la douche. Il se pencha, déposa un baiser dans le cou de Hyoga et lui prit son verre. Il avala une gorgée avant de rendre le verre au jeune Russe et de dire. « Je trouve que tu bois beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

« Ikki aussi. » fut la seule réponse de Hyoga.

« Alors tu pourrais freiner un peu sur l'alcool. »

« A quoi cela servirait ? »

L'homme alla s'asseoir sur le canapé juste à côté de Hyoga, lui prit les jambes doucement et le fit glisser jusqu'à lui. « Si ma femme se rend compte que tu bois un peu trop pendant que tu gardes Thomas, elle ne voudra plus que tu le fasses et . . . On ne pourra plus ce voir. »

« Je ne me saoule pas quand je garde Thomas. Jamais je ne le mettrai en danger, David. »

Le père de Thomas eut un petit rire et piqua le verre de Hyoga pour boire une autre gorgée. « Alors si elle voit que la bouteille à descendue de façon inhabituelle, elle va me faire une scène de ménage. »

« Bizarre qu'elle ne ce soit encore rendue compte de rien. Tu me baises quand même dans ton lit conjugal. »

David qui papillonnait sur la peau douce de Hyoga, s'écarta légèrement. « Qu'est ce que tu as à être cynique comme ça aujourd'hui ? J'ai quand même fait 40 bornes pour venir te voir. »

« Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas envie. Tu n'as rien écouté. »

« On ne peut être ensemble que lorsque tu gardes Thomas et que j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps. Ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup . . . »

« Je n'avais pas envie. » répéta Hyoga. « Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse le coup du mal de tête comme fait ta femme ? »

« Je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Hyoga, et il se mit tout contre David, essayant de se blottir dans ses bras. « Aujourd'hui j'aurai voulu que tu me prennes simplement dans tes bras. Que tu me réconfortes comme la première fois. »

David le serra contre lui et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. « Ça je peux te le faire quand tu en as besoin, Hyoga. Même devant ma femme, elle te voit comme notre petit frère. Mais te faire l'amour . . . » Hyoga eut un tressaillement. « On peut le faire que si rarement . . . et en plus je dois jongler avec tes sautes d'humeurs. » Hyoga ferma les yeux et fit comme s'il s'endormait pour ne pas avoir à répondre. David continua à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux. « Allez je ne t'en veux pas. Tes sautes d'humeurs font parties de ton charme, comme tes périodes câlins et tes crises de chat sauvage. »

« Tu devrais partir. » murmura Hyoga. « Sarah va bientôt rentrer. »

David jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Tu as raison. Tu as une montre dans le ventre. » Hyoga n'essaya pas d'expliquer qu'en fait il sentait l'aura même faible de la femme se rapprocher de la maison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki rentra chez lui, crevé. Il avait passé une journée vraiment merdique, et en plus il avait fait des heures sups pour dépanner son patron. Quelle heure il était ? Hyoga allait sans doute lui faire la tête. Il retira sa veste la posa sur le porte manteau. « Hyoga !! Je suis rentré !! » fit il assez fort pour que même si le jeune Russe était en haut puisse l'entendre. Le dîner devait être prêt depuis un moment sans doute, il prit donc la direction de la cuisine. « Tu devineras jam . . . »

Il s'arrêta net devant la pièce. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Apparemment la totalité du dîner avait été . . . . jeté dans l'évier et . . . mit en charpie. La table qui avait du être mise avec soin était maintenant vide mais couverts, verres et assiettes étaient par terre fracassés. « Hyoga ??!! » cria plus fort Ikki. Bon d'accord il était en retard pour le dîner. Bon d'accord il aurait pu prévenir, mais c'était quoi cette crise qu'avait fait l'ancien Cygne ? Il prit la direction du salon espérant quand même que les dégâts dans la maison se limitaient à ça. « Hyoga ?! Ecoute je m'excuse. C'est vrai j'aurai pu appeler mais . . . »

Le salon ne semblait pas avoir eut les foudres du Cygne, par contre sur la table basse se trouvait un paquet. Un carton de boulanger apparemment. Ikki l'ouvrit intrigué, un gros gâteau que à deux ils mettraient une semaine à manger se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ecrit dessus 'Bon anniversaire'. Bon anniversaire ? Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, ni celui de Hyoga. En plus sur le gâteau il n'y avait qu'une seule bougie. Hyoga voulait fêter quoi ?

Ikki se sentit mal à l'aise. Hyoga n'était pas bien ces derniers temps. Il était repartit dans une phase d'auto destruction sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi et sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Tout les soirs il buvait jusqu'à se rendre saoul. Il avait bien essayé de jeter tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient à la maison. Il avait essayé de l'empêcher de boire mais Hyoga se faisait livrer sans aucune honte par Devrig l'alcool dont il avait envie. Il avait l'impression que Devrig était devenu un ami pour Hyoga. Il ne voulait pas lui retirer les seules personnes avec qui Hyoga avait des relations sociales. Il avait donc discuté avec Devrig. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord. Ils faisaient ensemble ce qu'ils pouvaient pour limiter la consommation d'alcool du jeune Russe, sans le lui interdire entièrement. S'ils lui interdisaient, Hyoga trouverait un autre moyen. « Ecoute mon bébé, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais qu'on fête quelque chose. »

Ce silence ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait préféré entendre Hyoga lui hurler qu'il le détestait et qu'il l'injure. « Ecoute bébé, je veux me faire pardonner. Je t'invite à dîner au restaurant. » Ikki jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « On a encore le temps. Ou demain soir si tu es fatigué. » Il y avait de forte chance que Hyoga ait trop bu ce soir. Pendant qu'il parlait il faisait le tour de la maison pour trouver Hyoga. Il avait regardé dans le salon, la bibliothèque. Hyoga était sans doute à l'étage. Il commença à monter doucement et en restant sur ses gardes. Même si physiquement il n'avait vraiment rien à craindre de Hyoga, son cosmos était toujours aussi puissant, ça jamais personne ne pourrait le lui affaiblir, même pas lui même. « Un petit dîner rien que tout les deux. » Ils faisaient pratiquement tout leur repas que tous les deux mais il avait le sentiment que Hyoga avait voulu fêter quelque chose d'intime ce soir. « Ça te dit mon bébé ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » marmonna une voix. Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hyoga était là, sans doute dans sa chambre. A sa voix il devait avoir bu pas mal, mais il était là et semblait aller bien s'il pouvait encore bougonner.

« J'aime bien t'appeler comme ça. » fit Ikki pour continuer à faire parler Hyoga alors qu'il prenait la direction de sa chambre. « Cela te va bien. Tu préférerais que je t'appelle mon canard ? » Il entendit Hyoga bougonner un truc mais il ne saisit pas le sens des mots. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte fermée pour montrer sa présence et ouvrit doucement la porte. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » demanda t il doucement.

« Je ne suis pas ton bébé, pas ta femme, pas ton canard. Arrête avec ça !! » hurla Hyoga. Le jeune Russe était debout sur son lit un verre dans une main et une bouteille quasiment vide dans l'autre. « Tu m'énerves !! »

Ikki leva les bras en signe de paix. « Ecoute !! Je m'excuse. » dit il avec sincérité. « Si j'avais su que tu nous avais préparé un petit truc spécial je serais rentré tôt. »

« Non !! C'est pas vrai. » cria Hyoga. « Tu t'en fiches. »

« Hyoga !! Calme-toi !! Tu me fais une scène de ménage pour un dîner. Tu veux qu'on fête quelque chose ? On va le faire. D'accord ?? »

« Non !! Je veux rien. Je ne veux plus rien. »

« Bébé, calme-toi, sinon . . . . » Hyoga poussa un cri de rage et jeta contre Ikki son verre et la bouteille. Ikki les évita sans problème et se jeta sur Hyoga. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à maîtriser le jeune Russe qui tomba sur le lit et se retrouva bloquer par le corps d'Ikki. « Calme-toi. Je t'en prie calme-toi. » essaya de dire le phénix avec une voix douce alors qu'il continuait à empêcher Hyoga de se débattre. « C'est rien. C'est fini. » Hyoga arrêta brusquement de se débattre et se mit à sangloter. Ikki le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. « Chuuuttt !! Je suis là maintenant et il nous reste le gâteau à manger. »

« Je te déteste !! » continua à sangloter le jeune Russe.

« Je sais, mon bébé. Je sais. » Ikki se mit à doucement lui caresser les cheveux. Pendant de longues minutes il garda Hyoga contre lui à le calmer, à le détendre. Il ne comprenait pas les crises que faisait Hyoga en ce moment. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le pousser à vouloir ce détruire à nouveau ? Pourtant au début il c'était rétablit, il se plaisait ici. Il prit avec délicatesse le menton de Hyoga et lui releva le visage. Les larmes même si elles étaient moins abondantes qu'au début coulaient sur le visage. Ikki se mit à les essuyer avec ses doigts, tendrement. « Hyoga !! Je ferai tout pour toi . . . mais si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Je voulais qu'on dîne ensemble. » murmura Hyoga.

« J'avais comprit. » répondit avec un petit sourire Ikki. « Qu'est ce qu'on fête ? »

« Rien du tout. » bougonna Hyoga de mauvaise foi.

Ikki prit un peu plus Hyoga contre lui et le souleva, dans ses bras il le garda avec tendresse et sortit de la chambre pour descendre au salon. « Qu'est ce que mon bébé voulait fêter ce soir ? »

« Rien. » bougonna à nouveau Hyoga.

« Bon d'accord. C'est le jour spécial où on ne fête rien. » Ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Ikki se pencha. « Tu prends le gâteau, s'il te plait ? » Hyoga s'exécuta sans rien dire. « Une cuillère, un petit coin tranquille et ce sera parfait pour ce jour spécial où l'on ne fête rien. » Ikki alla à la cuisine, prit une cuillère comme il pu sans dégager Hyoga de ses bras et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque. Il n'alluma pas la lumière laissant juste le filet de lumière du couloir éclairer la pièce. Il s'installa sur le canapé beige et installa confortablement Hyoga sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit le carton contenant le gâteau et ne se gêna pas pour y mettre un coup de cuillère. Il tendit la cuillère pleine à Hyoga qui détourna la tête. « Hyoga !! » fit sur un ton plus dur le phénix. « Tu es imbibé d'alcool et tu es à jeun. Je veux que tu te remplisses un peu l'estomac. » Il prit la nuque du jeune Russe de sa main libre sans brusquerie et la lui massa lentement. « Mange un peu. »

« Laisse moi. » fit Hyoga en essayant de détourner encore la tête, mais la main sur sa nuque l'en empêcha.

« S'il te plait, mon bébé. Tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher notre jour spécial. » Hyoga jeta un regard assassin au phénix, montrant qu'il n'aimait pas sa façon de se moquer de lui, mais il entrouvrit lentement la bouche et laissa la cuillère glisser à l'intérieur. Ikki déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère comme pour le récompenser. Il renouvela l'opération, un coup mangeant, un coup faisant manger Hyoga. « Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ? » Le jeune Russe eut un petit hochement de tête pour dire oui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. » fit Ikki avec gravité. Il était en pleine conversation avec David. « Il est entrain de retomber malade. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je l'ai vu hier. Il n'avait pas l'air malade. »

« C'est une déprime. Il est entrain de me refaire une déprime. »

« Mais la première fois . . . qu'est ce qui avait causé ça ? »

« Si je le savais. »

Ikki voyant l'ai interrogatif de David ne pu qu'expliquer un peu la situation. « Il a quitté la maison à 15 ans. » inventa t il légèrement même s'il y avait beaucoup de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. « On a eut aucunes nouvelles, rien. On savait juste qu'il était en vie et je l'ai retrouvé l'année dernière . . . . » Ikki écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment l'as tu retrouvé l'année dernière ? »

« C'est ça !! » cria Ikki en se levant de son siège. Ils étaient dans un café et tout le monde fixa avec étonnement Ikki.

« Quoi ? »

« Hier !! C'est ça que Hyoga voulait fêter. »

« Fêter ? » demanda David complètement largué.

« Hier . . . . Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que je l'avais retrouvé. Hyoga voulait qu'on fête ça. »

« Mais . . . »

« Oh nom de Dieu. Mon bébé !! » Sans même laisser le temps à David de comprendre. Ikki quitta le café et monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hyoga ?? » cria en entrant chez eux Ikki. Des pas un peu précipités, le jeune Russe apparut devant lui, le visage presque paniqué, un peu essoufflé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ikki arrivait comme ça brusquement alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir. Le phénix attrapa Hyoga sous les aisselles et le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un peu surpris Hyoga poussa un petit cri. « Je m'excuse pour hier soir. » dit d'une voix douce Ikki. « Comment j'ai pu oublier un tel jour. Pardonne-moi. » Le phénix se mit à embrasser avec délicatesse le cou et les joues de son petit frère. « Je vais me faire pardonner. Tout ce que tu veux. On fera tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ikki !! » réussit à articuler avec difficulté Hyoga. « Euh . . . Devrig est ici. »

Le phénix reposa Hyoga sur ses pieds, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Qu'est ce que Devrig faisait ici ? Bon d'accord il était content que Hyoga ait un ami, mais il trouvait que Devrig s'incrustait un peu trop souvent. « Tu as commandé quelque chose ? » demanda t il assez bas.

« Euh . . . Non. Il ne faisait que passer. »

« Tu n'as pas demander à ce qu'il t'apporte de l'alcool ? » Hyoga fit non de la tête. Ikki embrassa dans le cou une nouvelle fois son petit frère et le prit par la taille, le soulevant presque pour aller au salon. « C'est bien, mon bébé. » Ils y arrivèrent et trouvèrent Devrig tranquillement sur le canapé, quoique Ikki le trouvait quelque peu tendu. « Bonjour !! »

« Bonjour, Ikki. On est assez étonné de te voir. Quand ta voiture est entrée dans le jardin, Hyoga était entrain de me dire que tu ne rentrais pas avant ce soir. »

« Ouais !! » répondit Ikki avec suspicion. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi. « J'ai oublié un truc. »

« Ah !! Cela arrive. » répondit Devrig.

Ikki se tourna vers Hyoga. « Bébé, tu veux bien aller me faire un café ? Je suis partit tellement précipitamment que j'ai oublié de prendre un café après mon déjeuner. »

« Oui !! » Hyoga s'empressa d'aller dans la cuisine et Ikki n'hésita pas à s'approcher de Devrig.

« Ecoute !! » commença t il au jeune homme. « Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup Hyoga, que lui aussi t'apprécie beaucoup mais . . . j'aimerai que tu espaces tes visites pendant quelques temps. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Devrig.

Ikki jeta un petit coup d'oeil derrière lui pour être sûr que Hyoga n'était pas à proximité. « Hyoga n'est pas en état de recevoir du monde en ce moment. Il est entrain de me faire une rechute et je voudrais essayer d'éviter qu'il touche le fond comme la première fois. »

« Mais justement voir du monde l'empêche de . . . »

« Devrig !! Hyoga est démophobe (nda : peur de la foule). Voir du monde le fatigue et le stresse plus qu'autre chose. »

« Bon d'accord, je viendrais moins souvent. »

Ikki ne su pourquoi mais il eut un soulagement immense. Hyoga revint avec trois tasses de café. Ikki but le sien assez rapidement. « Bon, il faut que je reparte. On y va Devrig ? »

« Euh . . . Oui. »

Ikki prit Hyoga par la taille et l'emmena à l'entrée. Il laissa Devrig quitter la maison et se pencha à l'oreille du jeune Russe. « Tu nous refais un petit dîner. Il reste du gâteau. Je te promets de ne pas être en retard ce soir. »

« D'accord !! »

« Fais une petite sieste aussi. Tu m'as l'air fatigué. »

« Oui !! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il en était sûr. Quand l'autre jour il était rentré à la maison à l'improviste pour ce faire pardonner. Il avait sentit que quelque chose clochait avec Hyoga et Devrig . . . . mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il fallait qu'il parle à Devrig. Peut-être que Hyoga se confiait un peu à lui. Ce serait l'idéal bien entendu même s'il doutait beaucoup que le jeune Russe ait parlé de son passé et de ses problèmes à Devrig. Lui était le seul à pouvoir comprendre par quoi était passé Hyoga, et l'ancien Cygne le savait. Jamais personne qu'eux et leur semblable pourraient comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Mais peut-être que Hyoga avait eut besoin de quelqu'un d'étranger pour lui parler de ce qui le troublait, le rendait malade ainsi.

Il fallait qu'il aille voir Devrig. Ikki était du genre à agir sans vraiment trop réfléchir au départ, et surtout sans attendre. Il attrapa donc sa veste et quitta son travail pour aller au magasin de la ville, le seul d'ailleurs. « Bonjour Ikki !! » fit une voix enjouée. Le père de Devrig un vieux monsieur toujours de bonne humeur avec une pêche incroyable vu son âge.

« Bonjour !! » salua Ikki avec le même engouement. Il s'approcha du rayon où le père était entrain de faire du rangement. « Je venais voir Devrig. Il faut que je lui parle. »

« Oh bah, il n'est pas là comme tous les après-midi. Il fait les livraisons. »

« Ah . . . . Oui. »

« C'est important, c'est urgent ce que tu as à lui dire ? »

« Non, c'était juste que comme je passais par là. »

« Ah ouais. Je lui dirai de passer chez vous ce soir quand il rentrera. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. » Le père leva la tête pour fixer plus avant Ikki. Le phénix se força à faire un petit sourire rassurant. « Hyoga n'est pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je préfère qu'il n'ait pas trop de visite. »

Le père secoua un peu la tête. « Si ce n'est pas malheureux un garçon si jeune. J'espère sincèrement qu'il guérira. » Ikki sourit plus tristement. Il avait cru que le temps effacerait les blessures du jeune Russe. Pourtant là il replongeait sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. « Moi mon gamin pète le feu, Dieu me le protège. J'ai cru à un moment qu'il allait faire comme tous ses copains et partir pour aller tenter sa chance à la grande ville, et puis finalement . . . . Son coup de blues est passé et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux d'être ici et de faire ce métier. »

« C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous laissera gérer la boutique tout seul. »

« Oh tu sais je ne lui en voudrais pas qu'il veuille partir, mais c'est vrai que j'ai bossé comme un fou pendant des années pour pouvoir lui léguer quelque chose. Et savoir qu'il n'en veut pas . . . »

« Ne pensez pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et vous remerciera un jour ou l'autre. »

« Hum !! C'est vrai qu'il est encore bien jeune. Il comprendra dans quelques années. »

« Oui !! »

« En attendant . . . » Le père partit dans un grand rire. « Je crois qu'il a trouvé de quoi s'occuper. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Ikki avec un petit sourire, assez intrigué par le rire du père.

« Je crois qu'il rend service à quelques femmes esseulées. » Le père fit un petit clin d'œil. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il a raison d'en profiter. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Bah en tout cas, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait autant lui donner envie de faire ses tournées de livraisons. » Le père partit dans un autre grand rire.

« Je dois y aller. » Ikki commença à partir. C'était ça qu'il avait trouvé bizarre chez Devrig et Hyoga ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie ça. Il quitta le magasin et remonta dans sa voiture. Réfléchissant en quatrième vitesse, il ressortit de sa voiture et retourna dans le magasin. « Vous voulez bien me rendre un petit service. »

« Bien sûr. » fit le père un peu intrigué tout de même.

Ikki augmenta son cosmos assez puissant pour être repérable et entoura le père avec. « Gardez ça pour moi. » dit il comme s'il confiait un paquet. Ikki repartit sans rien expliquer et monta dans sa voiture pour partir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il voulait de tout cœur se tromper. Hyoga ne pouvait pas recommencer avec ça. Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait besoin de ça ? Il gara la voiture un peu plus loin juste avant d'arriver en vue de la maison. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de faire ça mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il ait confirmation. Il sortit de la voiture et commença à marcher lentement, tout en bloquant son cosmos. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait comprit que Hyoga avait récupéré en totalité son cosmos. Le jeune Russe était redevenu aussi aguerrit qu'à ses 15 ans, même s'il ne semblait plus vouloir l'utiliser. Même pour un truc aussi simple que faire des glaçons, il n'utilisait pas son cosmos. Sachant que ça, cela venait d'un traumatisme qui venait du temps des guerres, il n'avait pas insisté là-dessus. Mais il n'avait toujours pas réussit à trouver ce qui faisait que Hyoga voulait se détruire, s'il trouvait il pourrait l'aider, mais sans savoir, c'était comme marché aveugle sans cosmos.

En arrivant dans leur jardin, Ikki fronça les sourcils. Déjà il y avait la voiture de Devrig. S'il c'était trompé, s'il avait imaginé n'importe quoi, il remonterait quand même les bretelles au jeune homme, car il lui avait demandé gentiment de ne plus venir aussi souvent. Demande qui apparemment n'avait pas été écouté.

Est ce qu'il passait par devant ou par derrière ? Il allait passer par devant, de toute façon, s'ils faisaient ce qu'il supposait il les choperait en plein flag. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de réagir, même pas Hyoga. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte d'entrée, et rentra chez lui comme si de rien était, mais en n'appelant pas son petit frère comme il faisait habituellement. La maison semblait calme. Il n'entendit aucun bruit . . . . au début.

Puis il les entendit, les gémissements . . . . Il n'avait jamais entendu Hyoga dans ces moments mais il savait à ce moment précis que c'était les siens qu'il entendait. Une douleur, une rage monta en lui. Pourquoi Hyoga faisait il ça ? Pourquoi se sentait il le besoin de se faire ça à lui même ?

Les bruits venaient de la bibliothèque, il prit la direction et il ouvrit la porte, doucement comme s'il ne se doutait de rien et qu'il croyait simplement trouver son petit frère, recroquevillé sur lui même entrain de lire un de ses livres qui le passionnait.

Hyoga était là, allongé lascivement sur le canapé, Devrig à genoux par terre le prenait sauvagement. Ikki resta une seconde à regarder ce spectacle d'un regard indifférent comme s'il s'en moquait. Pourquoi ? Non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Hyoga faisait ça. Il croyait l'en avoir sortit, mais non il était allé chercher ça à nouveau.

Les deux amants se figèrent, il n'avait pas chercher à ce cacher, à mater. Non, il était entré et c'était montré pour qu'ils arrêtent. Hyoga devint pâle comme la mort et Ikki eut l'impression de se retrouver un an auparavant, dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteux.

Devrig se redressa, il tremblait légèrement. Ikki n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère tout le monde le savait, pourtant il fallait qu'il lui explique. « Ecoute !! Je suis désolé que tu le découvres de cette façon mais . . . J'aime ton frère. »

« Sors de chez moi. » réussit à répondre d'une voix calme Ikki.

Devrig n'écouta pas. « Je t'assure, pour moi ce n'est pas une passade. » Ikki ne l'écoutait pas, ne le regardait pas. Il regardait Hyoga son visage pâle, sur le point de s'évanouir, son corps blanc et devenu si fragile. Personne, en le voyant ainsi, aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait été un combattant hors paire, qu'il avait été son égal.

« Sors de chez moi, Devrig. Sors de chez moi et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici. Ne tente même pas. »

« Non, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu as droit d'être choqué . . . »

Il en avait marre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses explications stupides. Il attrapa Devrig et le bloqua contre le mur. Hyoga se leva d'un bond, toujours aussi pâle mais sans doute ayant peur que Ikki fasse une bêtise. Ikki lui envoya une gifle du revers de la main et Hyoga s'écroula par terre, sonné, presque inconscient. « Monte là-haut et lave toi. » ordonna t il à Hyoga.

Le jeune Russe bougea à peine mais Ikki comprit que c'était parce qu'il était sonné. Il s'approcha de Devrig collé contre le mur. « Je vais dire les choses une fois. Je ne me répèterais pas. Tu vas prendre tes affaires. Tu vas quitter cette maison et ne JAMAIS y remettre les pieds. Tu as comprit ? » Devrig tenta de dire quelque chose mais Ikki augmenta la pression et lui bloqua presque la respiration. « Si tu essayes de revenir, si tu essayes de revoir Hyoga, je m'arrangerai pour que tu le regrettes tout le reste de ta vie. »

« Hyoga est un être humain. » fit Devrig avec une voix hachée. « Tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter comme ça, comme ta chose. »

Ikki resserra encore la pression ce qui fit gémir de douleur Devrig. « Et c'est quelqu'un comme toi qui va me juger. Quelqu'un qui a profité de Hyoga, qui est venu le baiser simplement parce qu'il est un bon coup. » Hyoga réussit avec difficulté à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ikki lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait été fort avec la gifle, Hyoga risquait d'avoir un cocard. « Monte !! » lui ordonna t il à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de répéter le deuxième ordre, Hyoga savait qu'il détestait se répéter.

Le jeune Russe prit la direction de la sortit de la pièce. « Ne le tue pas. » fut ses seuls mots.

« Hyoga !! » cria Devrig. « Tu n'es pas obligé de l'écouter. On peut partir ensemble. » Hyoga quitta la pièce sans même lui jeter un regard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était monté et était allé directement à la douche. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Ikki était dans une rage folle. Il aurait du être plus prudent. Il aurait du se refuser à Devrig depuis l'autre jour où Ikki était rentré pour se faire pardonné d'avoir oublier ce jour si particulier pour eux, enfin surtout pour lui.

Parfaitement propre, il sortit de la cabine de douche. Ikki était là à la porte, la colère, la haine brillait dans ses yeux, pourtant il tentait d'avoir l'air calme. Hyoga baissa les yeux, regarda ses pieds et attendit. Ikki allait le frapper sans doute, lui hurler tout ce qu'il avait à dire, ça c'était sûr. Un temps infiniment long se passa, alors Hyoga releva les yeux. Ikki n'était plus là.

Il fit quelques pas, mais n'osa pas sortir de la salle de bain. Il hésita quelques instants mais finalement se dit que cela reviendrait au même qu'il reste ici ou qu'il aille vers Ikki. Attendre ne ferait pas baisser la colère d'Ikki il le savait, elle ne ferait que grandir de plus en plus.

Il allait sortir de la salle de bain quand Ikki revint. Il avait une bouteille de Whisky pleine d'une main et était entrain de l'ouvrir. Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Ikki jeta le bouchon à terre et lui attrapa le bras. Il le lui tordit dans le dos et le colla contre lui. « Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. » Ikki approcha le goulot de la bouteille de la bouche de Hyoga et força pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. « Moi qui croyait que tu buvais et que tu t'étais drogué à l'époque pour oublier les horreurs qu'on avait vécu. » Il versa une grande rasade dans la bouche de Hyoga qui avala ce qu'il pu car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais une partie coula sur son menton et son torse. « En réalité tu es une véritable putain . . . » Ikki continuait à le forcer à boire. « Tu as besoin qu'on te baise, mais cela te dégoûte alors tu bois pour essayer d'oublier. » Hyoga eut un hoquet car il s'étouffait et du liquide ambre coula partout sur son torse. Ikki renforça la prise et continua à le faire boire. « Qui d'autre Hyoga ? » Le jeune Russe ouvrit des yeux brumeux et tenta de chercher les yeux du phénix. « Un seul amant ne doit pas te suffire. Qui d'autre laisses tu te baiser ? »

Ikki laissa un petit répit au jeune Russe éloignant la bouteille pour qu'il puisse répondre. Le jeune Russe hésita. Il savait que Ikki était capable de les tuer un par un. Il n'aurait même pas de remords, il avait déjà tellement tué pendant les guerres qu'il n'était pas du genre à ce poser de question quand il devait sacrifier une vie. Ikki rapprocha à nouveau la bouteille et Hyoga comprit qu'il serait capable de lui faire boire la bouteille entière pour avoir ses réponses. « David !! » murmura t il. Il n'attendit pas que Ikki demande s'il y avait une autre personne. « et . . . » Il ne se rappelait plus de son nom. « Le réparateur. » Il n'y en avait qu'un pour toute la région dès que quelque chose tombait en panne, c'était lui qu'on appelait.

Ikki ne demanda pas plus, avait il comprit que Hyoga disait la vérité ? Le jeune Russe ne le su pas. Ikki approcha la bouteille et força encore Hyoga à boire. Il lui fit boire au moins la moitié de la bouteille avant de le pousser vers la chambre et de le jeter dans le lit. « C'est fini !! » fit Ikki d'une voix calme qui n'allait vraiment pas avec la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. « Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités. » fit il toujours calmement. Le phénix retira son tee-shirt et bu une grande rasade d'alcool. « Si tu couches encore avec un seul de ces types ou d'autres, je les tuerai. » Ikki attrapa les chevilles de Hyoga et le fit glisser vers le bas du lit. Il attrapa le menton du jeune Russe et le força encore à boire. « C'est bien comprit ? Tu condamnes tous les types que tu laisseras te baiser. »

Hyoga ne su pas si ce fut à cause de l'alcool mais il explosa à ce moment là. « Mais pourquoi ? » hurla t il. « Qu'est ce que tu en as foutre qu'on me baise. » La gifle ne se fit pas attendre et Hyoga s'écroula sur le lit.

Ikki se pencha sur lui. « Tu as besoin qu'on te baise, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas être servi. Mais souviens toi bien. Prends un autre amant et je le tue. » Hyoga avait encore ce respect de la vie que Ikki avait du mal à garder. Il le lui avait encore prouvé tout à l'heure en lui demandant de ne pas tuer Devrig.

Ikki ouvrit son pantalon et attrapa les jambes de Hyoga pour le retourner. Le jeune Russe écarquilla les yeux de surprise et commença réellement à se débattre. Il c'était attendu à tout, . . . . sauf à ça. Il s'attendait à ce que Ikki le frappe. Il savait qu'il le ferait. Il savait également qu'il lui ferait des menaces et lui poserait des ultimatums comme il venait de faire. Mais ça . . . . Non Ikki ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à lui faire ça. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ?? » hurla t il ne pouvant cacher sa panique, sa peur.

« Je te donne ce que apparemment tu ne peux pas te passer. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Pas . . . comme . . . Pas avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » gronda Ikki. « Tous les salopards de la planètes peuvent te passer dessus sans que cela te fasse quelque chose. »

« Non . . . » Hyoga chercha à une vitesse hallucinante quelque chose qui pourrait faire changer d'avis le Phénix. « Tu es mon frère. »

« Et le seul qui peut te donner ce que tu veux réellement. »

« Non . . . . » Hyoga se débattait avec de plus en plus de véhémence même si c'était sans espoir. Ikki lui envoya une nouvelle gifle qui le sonna. Cela faisait la deuxième, plus l'alcool, il n'était plus en état de se défendre. Le phénix le retourna et entra en lui sans ménagement. Hyoga poussa un gémissement entre la douleur et le plaisir. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Non il ne voulait pas, pas avec Ikki, pas comme ça. Pas comme ça. Il sombra avant même que ce soit fini.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il émergea lentement n'arrivant même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait un mal de crâne carabiné et il savait que la lumière ne ferait qu'empiré ça. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait un bras entourer sa taille. Il ouvrir lentement les yeux et tomba directe sur le visage d'Ikki dormant profondément. Il bougea légèrement, le phénix eut un grognement et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Ikki l'avait fait beaucoup boire hier soir, ce qui expliquait son mal de tête. Le phénix avait tellement était en colère de l'avoir surpris avec Devrig qu'il avait . . . . . Hyoga secoua doucement la tête renforçant son mal de tête, mais cherchant à remettre ses idées en place. Ikki l'avait violé, on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Du moins la première fois, cela avait été tellement violent d'ailleurs qu'il c'était évanoui. Et puis . . . . Quand il avait émergé . . . . Ikki avait recommencé. Une grande partie de la nuit, disant que comme ça il aurait son compte et qu'il n'irait pas voir ailleurs. Pourquoi Ikki avait fait ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'est avec difficulté qu'il réussit à se dégager de la prise du phénix et qu'il sortit du lit.

Il lui fallait un café. Il lui fallait un grand café noir. Il se leva mais fut surpris de voir qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elles tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il c'était vraiment acharné sur lui cette nuit. Il descendit et prit directement la direction de la cuisine. Prépara et mit en route la cafetière. Il n'avait même pas regardé l'heure, lui vivait avec son horloge biologique cela lui suffisait amplement. Il n'avait jamais de rendez-vous ou autre qui l'obligeait à regarder l'horloge. Il la regardait un peu le soir quand il avait hâte que Ikki rentre.

Répétant les gestes habituels de la vie qu'ils menaient depuis quelques temps ici, il alla au salon et ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée. C'est en repassant pour retourner à la cuisine qu'il remarqua la prise du téléphone débranchée. Il ne réalisa pas et ne réfléchi pas. Il rebrancha et repartit . . . Enfin il avait à peine fait un pas que le téléphone sonna. Hyoga se figea, hésita, puis décrocha au bout de 3 sonneries. « Allô ?? »

« Ikki ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ??? Tu pars hier en pleine aprem sans prévenir et là tu es en retard. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Cela fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre. »

« Pardon mais . . . »

« Je me suis trompé de numéro ? » grogna la personne.

« Euh non, mais euh . . . »

Une main attrapa le combiné et le lui éloigna de l'oreille. L'autre main se posa sur sa nuque et Ikki déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas répondre au téléphone, bébé. »

« Je . . . Désolé !! » fit Hyoga fautif.

« Pas grave. » Ikki mit le combiné à son oreille en entendant maugréer dans l'appareil. « Allô ?? » Ikki le tenait toujours par la nuque alors Hyoga ne bougea pas. « Ouais désolé pour hier. J'avais un truc urgent . . . » Ikki se pencha sur Hyoga. « Tu veux bien aller me chercher un café, mon bébé ? »

« Oui. » Ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'allait pas recommencer avec ses 'bébé'. Il n'aimait pas qu'Ikki l'appelle comme ça. Il avait l'impression que le phénix le rabaissait ou démontrait de cette façon qu'il était incapable de vivre sans lui.

Il alla à la cuisine et servit deux grandes tasses de café noir, n'écoutant même pas la conversation au téléphone. Quand il retourna dans le salon. Ikki n'était plus au téléphone, la prise était à nouveau débranchée. Il attendit peut-être deux minutes et Ikki redescendit lavé et habillé. Il avait été rapide. Il attrapa la tasse que Hyoga tenait toujours et commença à avaler par de grandes gorgées le café noir.

« Tu n'ouvres à personne. Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. J'essaierai de rentrer tôt. »

« Oui. » ne tilta pas Hyoga. Il était habitué maintenant à obéir à Ikki.

Le phénix se pencha. « Et surtout tu réfléchis bien à ce qui c'est passé hier. » Hyoga écarquilla les yeux. « Ce n'était pas des mots en l'air dit sous la colère. J'étais sérieux Hyoga. » Le jeune Russe préféra détourner le regard. « Allez !! Je suis sûr que je pourrais te contenter. Tu n'auras besoin de personne d'autre. » Ikki l'embrassa une dernière fois. « J'y vais mon bébé. Je te ramènerai une bouteille. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	3. Chapter 3

Hyoga se tenait là, assis par terre en plein milieu de l'entrée, contre le mur. Un verre à moitié plein à la main, la bouteille posée à ses côtés. La tête légèrement rejetée vers l'arrière, il ne semblait plus vraiment avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Les yeux vitreux il fixait un point au plafond.

Brusquement il y eut un grand bruit, Hyoga sursauta et fixa la porte. « Ouvre-moi, Hyoga !! » cria la voix de Devrig. « Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre !! » Devrig semblait pas mal remonté. « Ikki n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. Il n'a pas le droit de t'enfermer. »

Hyoga fit une petite grimace et tenta de se relever légèrement, mais ce n'était pas pour ouvrir la porte. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Devrig allait dire. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire du mal de Ikki. Ikki était son frère, son frère aîné. Il l'avait aidé, sortit d'une situation impossible. Il c'était occupé de lui. Il le couvait peut-être un peu trop, c'était tout. Il était pareil avec Shun, c'était normal. Il prenait soin de ses petits frères.

Il était incapable de se mettre debout. Il fit donc quelques mètres presque à quatre pattes, presque rampant, et se retrouva dans le salon. Là il s'allongea sur le parquet et se remit à fixer le plafond. Devrig continuait à tenter de défoncer la porte. Il disait des conneries. « Il n'a pas le droit de te séquestrer. » entendit Hyoga alors que Devrig donnait un autre grand coup dans la porte et hurlait.

Hyoga eut un petit sourire. S'il savait . . . . Ikki n'avait, malgré toute sa puissance, pas la capacité de l'enfermer. Il n'écouta pas le reste. Devrig pourrait hurler pendant des heures, il n'ouvrirait pas. Il ne lui parlerait pas non plus. Il se redressa légèrement. Merde, il avait laissé son verre et sa bouteille là-bas. Pourquoi il n'avait pas le pouvoir de télékinésie comme Mu ?? Pffffff. Il rampa à moitié pour aller chercher son verre et la bouteille. Devrig continuait d'hurler. Il ne pouvait pas se taire ? Cela commençait à lui donner la nausée ses hurlements.

Hyoga leva le regard vers l'escalier, non il ne serait pas capable de monter à l'étage. Il réfléchi quelques secondes et décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Il avait toujours été tranquille dans la bibliothèque. Même Ikki venait rarement l'y embêter. Il attrapa comme il pu ses accessoires et réussit à se mettre debout en se tenant au mur. Il atteignit la bibliothèque sur ses deux jambes par pur miracle. Il s'effondra sur le canapé beige et se mit en tête de remplir à nouveau son verre. Devrig était peut-être encore dehors mais il s'en moquait. Il avala une grande rasade et se roula en boule pour somnoler.

Il se passa sans doute plusieurs heures. Il émergea lentement quand il se sentit soulever. Il se débattit par réflexe. « C'est moi. » murmura Ikki. Hyoga se détendit immédiatement. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Da . . . David est venu ce matin et . . . Devrig a encore essayé de . . . . défoncer notre porte. »

Ikki passa une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds. « Je leur ai fait peur, mais je crois qu'ils espèrent pouvoir s'enfuir avec toi. » Le phénix jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille quasiment vide. « C'est pour ça que tu as autant bu ? » Hyoga ne répondit pas, cela paraissait évident. Ikki fit un tour de la maison avec son cosmos et le jeune Russe su que Ikki vérifiait que personne n'était entré. Le phénix était devenu très méfiant. « Et bien vu ce que tu as ingurgité . . . . Je crois que mon bébé va aller directement au lit. »

Hyoga fronça les sourcils, mais il se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ikki et de se laisser porter. Ikki le monta à la chambre et l'allongea. Au moment où il se redressait Hyoga entoura son cou de ses bras et tenta de l'embrasser. Ikki avait redressé la tête, Hyoga n'embrassa donc que son menton.

« J'ai des choses à faire en bas, Hyoga. » fit d'une voix douce Ikki. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. « Repose-toi un peu. On le fera après. »

L'ancien Cygne acquiesça de la tête, mais ne dégagea pas ses bras. Ikki se redressa encore un peu croyant que Hyoga allait lâcher la pression. « Ne me laisse pas tout seul. » murmura Hyoga s'accrochant plus.

Ikki poussa un petit soupir s'allongea sur lui et glissa son visage dans le cou de Hyoga. « Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » Ikki releva un peu son visage et regarda Hyoga avec un petit sourire. « Tu es mon bébé. » Hyoga fit la grimace. Ikki sourit un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur son menton. « Camus prend soin de Shun. Je suis obligé de prendre soin de toi. »

« Obligé !! » souffla Hyoga.

Ikki posa sa main sur les yeux du jeune Russe. « Qu'est ce je peux faire pour apaiser cet esprit ? N'analyse pas tout Hyoga. Repose-toi. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. » avoua le jeune Russe.

« Heureusement que maintenant je sais ce qui te détend. » Ikki se mit lentement à lui embrasser dans le cou alors que sa main libre lentement mais avec une certaine expérience enlevait les vêtements de l'ancien Cygne. « Juste une fois, Hyoga. » murmura Ikki. « Après tu dois me promettre que tu vas dormir. »

Hyoga ferma les yeux alors que ces mains glissaient vers le bas ventre du phénix. « Tu es comme les autres. » répondit de cette même façon murmurée le jeune Russe. « Tu ne peux jamais te contenter d'une seule fois. »

Ikki aurait pu s'offusquer de ce que venait de dire Hyoga, mais . . . . Il avait raison. Il comprenait presque Devrig et David. Quand on goûtait à Hyoga on n'avait qu'une envie c'était y goûter à nouveau. « Ne me compare pas à ces pervers. Je ne t'aurai jamais touché si tu n'avais pas eu ce problème. Je préfère te satisfaire moi que laisser ces types te toucher. » Hyoga caressait délicieusement bien. Il se trouva très vite dur. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire écarter les cuisses à Hyoga. Le jeune Russe le fit de lui même et le dirigea vers son entrée. Il le pénétra lentement, par petits à coups, alors qu'il lui embrassait toujours tendrement le cou et le menton. En voyant l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de son jeune frère, Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de demander. « Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? Pourquoi tu as besoin qu'on vienne en toi ? »

« J'ai . . . . l'impression . . . . C'est comme si . . . . mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. »

« Oui !! » souffla le phénix. « Ton corps . . . Il m'appartient. » Ses mouvements étaient tendres même si c'était un peu trop rapide pour Hyoga. Il avait découvert depuis, que Hyoga aimait lentement, très lentement. Mais bon le jeune Russe devait avoir l'habitude d'être qu'à moitié satisfait. Quand les hommes payaient ils faisaient comme ils aimaient et pas comme la putain aimait. C'était peut-être pour ça que Hyoga se sentait constamment insatisfait.

Ikki ralentit la cadence, même si cela avait quelque chose de frustrant. S'il satisfaisait convenablement Hyoga là, il pourrait dormir. Il dormirait peut-être même jusqu'au lendemain sans interruption. Il se reposerait. Il arrêterait de penser à tout et n'importe quoi. Il pourrait s'aérer l'esprit. Du moins l'espérait il. Il arrêterait de penser à se détruire.

Hyoga eut de petits gémissements, puis ils furent comme étouffés. Ikki savait ce que cela voulait dire. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps que ça qu'il satisfaisait Hyoga, pratiquement tous les soirs. Mais il avait déjà pas mal réussit à savoir ce que signifiait tel geste, ou tel gémissement. Hyoga était déjà près du point de rupture. C'était bon signe, s'il ne tenait pas longtemps cela voulait dire qu'il était épuisé. Il augmenta un peu la cadence pour le faire venir plus vite. Hyoga s'accrocha à ses épaules et vint chercher à l'embrasser.

Ikki détourna la tête et plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune Russe. Rapidement il sentit Hyoga se contracter autour de son membre. Ikki se lâcha. Il savait que cela ferait venir Hyoga. Le jeune Russe se libéra avec un petit cri. « Dors maintenant. » murmura Ikki en se retirant doucement.

Il caressa quelques minutes les cheveux blonds, le temps d'être sûr que Hyoga dormait profondément, puis il quitta la chambre en refermant doucement derrière lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jours c'étaient écoulés tranquillement. David avait assez rapidement comprit qu'il n'avait rien à gagner. Il était redevenu un mari fidèle. Devrig revenait de temps en temps, mais moins assidûment. Il avait cessé ses crises comprenant que cela ne servait à rien. A la place il écrivait de longues lettres à Hyoga, essayant de le faire réagir. Il voulait s'enfuir avec lui, loin, très loin d'ici, loin d'Ikki. Hyoga ne les lisait même plus. Elles reposaient, dans un tiroir du bureau de la bibliothèque, mêmes pas ouvertes. Il ne les brûlait pas, juste par respect pour Devrig.

Hyoga était soulagé que cela ce soit calmé. Ikki avait parlé de l'éventualité de déménager si Devrig ne se calmait pas. Il aimait vivre ici. Il aimait cette maison. Il voulait rester ici. En plus même si lui restait quelque peu solitaire, Ikki lui avait quelques connaissances qu'il appréciait et semblait se plaire dans son boulot. Oui, il voulait rester vivre ici, avec Ikki.

Le jeune Russe était entrain de penser à ça dans la cuisine. Le soir était entrain de tomber, Ikki n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Hyoga le regard dans le vague, vers la fenêtre regardant le ciel couchant, avait dans sa main gauche une bouteille pleine et un verre vide. Il était assez fier de lui. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool. C'était cette même bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains depuis 5 jours. Paradoxal, mais il se trimballait la bouteille et le verre toute la journée, comme pour se donner du courage. Ouvrir la bouteille, verser le liquide dans le verre, étaient des signes de faiblesses. Il reprenait ses esprits et retransvasait sans boire une goutte.

Il était fier de lui, mais là il était entrain de se demander s'il n'allait pas boire. Si cela faisait 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas bu et donc qu'il n'était pas saoul, cela faisait également 5 jours qu'Ikki ne l'avait pas touché. Ikki ne l'avait pas prit depuis 5 jours. Si au début il c'était dit que c'était parce qu'il avait été crevé de sa journée de boulot. Là il devait se rendre compte qu'Ikki ne le toucherait pas à jeun.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ikki ne se permettait pas de faire ça quand il était sobre ? Il croyait que . . . . Non . . . Ikki le faisait pour quand il allait mal, pour le calmer, pour l'aider. Si tout allait bien il n'avait pas de raison de le faire. C'était un nouveau choc pour Hyoga de réaliser ça. Un nouveau coup dur. Il ouvrit lentement la bouteille d'alcool et remplit le verre en entier. Il regarda le liquide un moment, comme perdu. Puis ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre. Pour la première fois depuis des années il avait un regard déterminé, sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et fit glisser dans sa bouche une grande lampée d'alcool. La bouche pleine, il prit la direction de l'évier et dedans y fit couler plus de la moitié de la bouteille d'alcool. Il garda un long moment l'alcool dans la bouche pour l'en imprégner.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. « Hyoga !! Je suis rentré mon bébé. » Le Jeune Russe recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour que l'odeur dans l'évier ne ressorte pas trop. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en s'effondrant à moitié sur la table. « Bébé ?! » appela encore Ikki alors qu'il l'entendait approcher.

« Hum !! » Ikki arriva dans la cuisine pour voir Hyoga le verre et la bouteille dans les mains. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour croire ce qui aurait pu arriver.

« Devrig est revenu ? » demanda t il gentiment.

« Je sais plus. » marmonna Hyoga.

Ikki poussa un petit soupir et s'approcha du jeune Russe. Il se baissa et avec habitude prit Hyoga dans ses bras. « Allez viens. » Ikki se mit à monter doucement les escaliers, Hyoga profitait toujours de ce moment tendre, même les autres fois où il avait été saoul. « Tu as envie ? » demanda gentiment Ikki. Le phénix se doutait parfaitement que lorsqu'il se saoulait c'était la raison principale. Hyoga secoua la tête, un peu comme un enfant.

« J'ai . . . J'ai essayé. » murmura le jeune Russe.

« Tu fais des efforts. » répondit avec un petit sourire Ikki. « Je m'en rend compte, tu sais. » Hyoga secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des chambres. Hyoga ne chercha pas à savoir si c'était la sienne ou celle d'Ikki, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'Ikki allait le prendre.

Le phénix le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Suivant son envie le phénix le déshabillait et se déshabillait avant puis venait le rejoindre dans le lit, ou bien il venait contre lui et le caressant en le dénudant petit à petit. Hyoga aimait bien la deuxième façon de faire mais il n'osa pas le lui dire. Ikki se pencha sur lui mais ne s'allongea pas contre lui. Une main douce se mit à défaire son pantalon alors que l'autre main remontait doucement son tee-shirt et lui caressait le torse.

« On a jamais été aussi doux avec moi. » expliqua Hyoga en faisant attention de garder une voix un peu pâteuse et des yeux brumeux. Il avait dit ça en espérant qu'Ikki avouerait même à moitié une certaine chose.

Il eut juste droit à un petit sourire et à un. « Je m'en doute un petit peu. » Le jeune Russe failli éclater en sanglot, quoique vu que Ikki le croyait saoul cela ne lui aurait pas paru bizarre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Doucement !! Doucement, mon bébé !! » Hyoga sur Ikki avait un mouvement de hanche rapide et sec sur le membre dressé. Aux mots du phénix, il se cambra subitement et Ikki n'eut pas la capacité de se retenir plus longtemps. Il se répandit en Hyoga, tout en essayant de ramener son corps à lui, un gémissement peu commun sortit de sa gorge montrant le plaisir absolue qu'il avait sur l'instant. L'ancien Cygne resta cambré jusqu'à être sûr d'avoir toute la semence du phénix en lui puis il se laissa docilement amener contre le torse de son grand frère. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce soir, bébé ? » murmura le phénix.

Cela faisait des semaines que tous les soirs il faisait croire qu'il était saoul, juste pour qu'Ikki s'occupe de lui. Cela fonctionnait assez bien mais il commençait à en avoir marre de devoir paraître complètement dans le coltar pendant qu'Ikki le prenait.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Hyoga. « J'avais envie comme ça. »

Ikki comme à son habitude après, ce mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Vu qu'ils étaient dans un bain, petit plaisir qu'ils s'offraient de temps en temps ensemble, le phénix se mit également à faire couler de l'eau sur son dos pour lui rincer de la mousse. « Eh bien préviens moi avant. » fit sur le ton de la plaisanterie Ikki. « Que je me mette en condition pour suivre le rythme. »

Hyoga ferma les yeux. Il était bien là, contre Ikki. Le phénix était encore en lui et prenait soin de lui. « J'aimerai que tu sois toujours en moi. » En disant ces mots l'ancien Cygne fit de petits mouvements d'hanches pour sentir petit à petit le membre d'Ikki se gorger à nouveau de plaisir en lui.

« Ce ne serait pas très commode. » se mit presque à rire Ikki.

Hyoga releva doucement la tête et chercha à embrasser Ikki, comme à chaque fois le phénix détourna la tête pour l'éviter. « Pourquoi ne m'embrasses tu jamais ? »

« On embrasse la personne qu'on aime, Hyoga. Garde . . . . » L'ancien Cygne se redressa d'un bond, faisant faire un sursaut et une grimace à Ikki. Hyoga sortit de la baignoire aussi rapidement et passa un peignoir sur sa peau dégoulinante. « Hyoga ?? » Le jeune Russe n'écouta pas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelle mouche avait piqué Hyoga hier soir ? Ikki là franchement se sentait largué. Il était partit comme ça d'un coup, c'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait tenté de lui parler à travers la porte. Il avait essayé d'écouter si Hyoga pleurait. Il n'y avait rien eut, pas de réponses, pas de sanglots. Aucun bruit n'étaient sortis de la chambre. S'il n'avait pas eut la confirmation de sa présence par son cosmos il aurait presque cru que Hyoga était sortit par la fenêtre.

Il avait fini par aller se coucher et au petit matin il était aller voir dans sa chambre. Hyoga semblait dormir à poing fermé. A moins qu'il ait fait semblant pour ne pas lui parler. Il était donc aller au travail un peu inquiet.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge du véhicule. Bon il n'était pas très tard malgré qu'il ait fait une heure sup. Avec un peu de chance Hyoga n'aurait pas trop bu. Ils discuteraient puis il lui ferait l'amour. C'était un assez bon programme. Avec encore un peu plus de chance Hyoga ne serait pas trop fatigué et ils regarderaient tranquillement un film.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage quand en arrivant en vu de la maison, il aperçut la lumière du salon et de la cuisine allumée. Ça généralement c'était bon signe. Il verrait bien, peut-être que Hyoga avait fini de le bouder. « Hyoga !! Je suis là !! » Pas de réponses. Bon il boudait peut-être encore un peu. Il alla vers la cuisine, un peu inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en colère, Hyoga c'était défoulé dans la cuisine.

La cuisine était parfaitement propre et rangée. Un petit mot était posé en évidence sur la table. Il s'approcha intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à ça. ' Ton assiette est au réfrigérateur. Tu as juste à la réchauffer au micro-onde. Laisse moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. ' Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Hyoga !! » cria Ikki sans prendre en compte le mot. « C'est ridicule !! » fit il en montant les escaliers. « Si pour une fois on parlait tranquillement. Je n'ai pas comprit ce qui a fait que tu partes en rogne comme ça. » C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait rien dit de vexant hier soir. « C'est cette histoire de s'embrasser ? » Pourquoi est ce que cela ne lui avait pas plut ? « Tu n'embrassais pas tes clients, non ? » Ikki fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas parler de cette période. Il était maintenant devant la porte de la chambre du jeune Russe. « S'embrasser, c'est lorsqu'on est amoureux. Je veux dire . . . . Je voulais que tu gardes au moins ça pour la personne que tu aimeras vraiment. » Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais non seulement elle était fermée à clef mais en plus il sentit un cosmos derrière forcer pour l'en empêcher. Ça il n'aimait pas et Hyoga savait qu'il n'aimait pas. « Ouvre la porte Hyoga. » Non mais c'était quoi cette mascarade ? « Ouvre !! Je ne vais pas hésiter à défoncer cette porte. » Hyoga le savait, il le savait. A quoi jouait le jeune Russe ? Si son but était de le mettre en colère il avait gagné. Ikki s'écarta légèrement et augmenta son cosmos violemment. Il le projeta contre la porte sans hésitation. Si Hyoga était juste derrière il risquait d'être pas mal secoué. Mais là il était légèrement en rogne et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de cadeau.

Ikki écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Son cosmos l'avait un peu entamé mais pas entièrement. Hyoga avait crée un cercueil de glace ? Mais pourquoi il avait fait un tel truc ? Ikki ne réfléchi pas plus, il envoya une deuxième fois son cosmos sur le cercueil de glace et l'explosa. « Bon maintenant tu arrêtes avec tes bêtises. » fit il en entrant dans la chambre enjambant les débris. « Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire, juste parce que tu as envie de bouder. »

Il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux en voyant que la chambre était vide. Hyoga n'était pas là. Ce qu'il avait prit pour son cosmos, c'était le cercueil. Il était futé son bébé. Pas encore inquiet, Ikki enjamba à nouveau les débris et redescendit. Hyoga devait s'être planqué dans la bibliothèque. Il avait fait tout ça, pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir, mais Ikki ne lâchait pas si facilement. « Tu as envie que je te punisse, c'est ça ? »

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Noir total et pas de cosmos, il alluma la lumière et eut confirmation, Hyoga n'était pas là. C'est à cet instant qu'il commença à s'inquiéter, sans rien dire il remonta à l'étage et retourna dans la chambre de l'ancien Cygne. Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir l'armoire, et en un seul coup d'oeil il pu savoir ce qu'il manquait. Il était parti ? Mais où ? Il n'avait nul part où aller. Même si il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui gênerait Hyoga. Ce qui lui avait donné la confirmation du départ de Hyoga fut que la veste en Jean et sa propre veste n'était plus là. Le jeune Russe ne s'éloignait jamais sans prendre ces deux vestes. « Où tu as l'intention d'aller ? » murmura pour lui même le phénix.

Devrig !!!! Cela lui sauta aux yeux d'un coup. Ce type continuait à venir et à chercher à emmener Hyoga. Il repartit en laissant la maison dans l'état s'en moquant, fermant quand même la porte d'entrée. Il monta dans sa voiture et reprit la direction de la ville. Il y avait quand même un quart d'heure de route. Bon là il roula un peu vite et fut plus rapide. Il se gara un peu n'importe comment et entra dans le magasin. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Devrig tranquillement à la caisse, attendant les clients. Il releva la tête à son arrivée et comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines lui envoya un regard glacial presque défiant.

Ikki ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ressortit du magasin et retourna à sa voiture. S'il n'était pas partit avec Devrig, cela voulait dire qu'il était à pied. Il ne devait donc pas être allé bien loin. Il n'en avait pas eut le temps. Cela avait servit à ça la mascarade. Si Ikki avait accepté que Hyoga le boude, s'il n'avait pas forcé la porte . . . . Hyoga aurait pu avoir presque deux jours d'avance sur lui.

Le bus !! Il avait du prendre le bus. Ikki remonta dans sa voiture, même si ce n'était pas loin et alla jusqu'à la gare routière. Il connaissait également la femme qui y travaillait. Il se jeta pratiquement sur elle. « Dis moi !! Tu n'aurais pas vu un joli blond qui voulait quitter la ville assez rapidement aujourd'hui ? »

« Mignon comment ? » demanda la jeune femme nonchalamment.

« Tu en ferais qu'une bouchée à ton quatre heure. » expliqua Ikki. « Cheveux blonds et yeux bleus mais la peau un peu mate. Il portait sans doute une veste sombre par dessus une veste en Jean, beaucoup trop grande pour lui. »

« Ah oui !! Je l'ai vu. Très mignon, mais il m'a à peine regardé. Il avait l'air affreusement triste. »

« Il a prit le bus pour où ? »

« Il n'a pas prit le bus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le bus a eut une panne sur la route. Il avait plus de trois heures de retard. Le blond est partit avant qu'il arrive, se moquant éperdument que je ne pouvais pas lui rembourser le billet qu'il avait déjà payé. »

Les cieux étaient avec lui. « Il est partit à pied alors ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça. « Oui !! Il a du se dire qu'il pourrait faire de l'auto-stop. »

Oui bah fallait prier que non, que la chance continuait à lui sourire. « Il est partit vers quelle heure ? Et dans quelle direction ? »

« Il a prit la route du Nord . . . hum aux environs de 14 heure, peut-être un peu plus. » Cela donnait à Hyoga quand même plusieurs heures d'avances, mais à pied, sauf s'il avait réussit à se faire prendre en stop.

« Merci. » Il remonta dans sa voiture et démarra presque en trombe pour prendre la direction qu'avait prit Hyoga quelques heures avant. Il fallait qu'il arrive à le rattraper, si Hyoga replongeait il n'aurait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Hyoga avait une bonne foulée mais il n'avait pas pu marcher sans s'arrêter pendant des heures. Et puis à combien cela allait un piéton. Aaaaahhh cela lui brouillait la tête. Il augmenta son cosmos et le projeta le plus loin qu'il pu pour essayer de retrouver le jeune Russe.

C'est un immense et bruyant soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était faible car apparemment il était pas mal loin, mais il avait sentit le cosmos du Russe. Il fallait maintenant qu'il bloque le sien pour que Hyoga croie qu'il avait encore du temps. Ikki se mit plus confortablement sur son siège mais appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur pour rattraper Hyoga.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il marchait lentement la tête baissée. De temps en temps les phares d'une voiture l'éclairait mais sinon il passait pratiquement inaperçu dans la nuit. Il avait bien marché. Il était assez content de lui. S'il arrivait à tenir le même rythme toute la nuit, demain matin il serait hors de portée d'Ikki. Et il pourrait essayer d'oublier. Encore une fois essayer d'oublier.

Une voiture ralentie et s'arrêta quelques mètres devant lui. Hyoga n'y connaissait rien en voiture, cela ne l'intéressait pas et dans le noir il ne voyait pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Il bifurqua. Il ne voulait pas être prit en stop, pas maintenant. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Hyoga ??!! » Merde !! Il fit quasiment demi tour et couru même s'il savait que c'était loupé. Ikki n'avait pas été berné par sa mise en scène et il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. D'ailleurs il n'eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup de mètres. Le phénix c'était mit à sa poursuite et lui attrapa le bras. Il lui tordit d'ailleurs pour qu'ils puissent être face à face. Hyoga poussa un petit cri de douleur mais Ikki s'en moquait. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

« Laisse moi. » cria Hyoga en tentant de se dégager, sa force physique n'était rien en comparaison de celle du phénix, mais en dernier recours il avait son cosmos. « Je ne veux plus vivre avec toi. »

« On verra ça quand tu ne seras plus malade. » Ikki était sans appel, on devait suivre ses règles. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Décidant que la discussion était close, il commença à tirer Hyoga pour l'amener à la voiture.

« Non !!! » hurla Hyoga en faisant un geste brusque du bras ce qui lui permit de se dégager, car Ikki n'avait pas vraiment assurer sa prise. « Je ne veux plus. Tu ne me regardes même pas. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Cela fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu étais encore saoul hier soir. »

« Noooon !!! » hurla encore Hyoga. « Je faisais semblant . . . . pour que tu t'occupes de moi. »

« Je m'occupes de toi. Cela fait un an que je m'occupe de toi, et je vais continuer tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. »

« Non !! » Hyoga secoua violemment la tête. « Tu ne t'occupes de moi que quand je ne suis pas bien. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Hyoga s'énervait d'ailleurs ses derniers mots firent sursauter Ikki qui le fixa plus intensément. « Pendant 6 mois j'ai suivit tes règles. J'ai été tout ce que tu as voulu que je sois et je n'avais pas plus de considération qu'un meuble de la maison. »

La colère commença à briller dans les yeux d'Ikki jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait été qu'impatient mais là Hyoga dépassait les bornes. Il lui reprit le bras de force et le souleva de cette façon pour le traîner jusqu'à la voiture. « Tu es entrain de me dire que tu t'es laisser baiser par Devrig et les autres, juste pour que je m'occupe de toi. »

« En quoi cela te concerne ? Pourquoi toi tu as le droit d'aller baiser ces salopes et moi je dois rester tranquillement à la maison à t'attendre. »

« Quoi ? » Ikki se tourna à nouveau vers Hyoga et relâcha un peu la prise, surpris par les mots du jeune Russe.

« Tu crois que je ne sens pas leur odeur sur toi ? »

« C'est une scène de ménage que tu es entrain de me faire là ? » Ikki se pencha vers Hyoga serrant plus fort le bras. Hyoga poussa un petit cri de douleur. « Si je refuse de te laisser coucher avec des types . . . » commença Ikki d'une voix calme mais pleine de colère. « C'est parce que tu le fais pour te détruire. »

« Noooonn !! » Cette fois ce n'était pas un hurlement, c'était un gémissement. Malgré que Ikki le tenait toujours par le bras, Hyoga s'effondra à genoux et s'écroula pratiquement. « Je le fais pour t'oublier. »

« Quoi ?? »

Hyoga fit un nouveau mouvement de bras pour se dégager. Il était faible, secoué de sanglots. « Tu sais ce que ça fait d'aimer une personne et de voir son frère vous faire une déclaration d'amour ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un et de le voir presque vous forcer à aimer son frère ? Pas une seule fois . . . . Pas une seule fois je n'ai pas imaginé que c'était toi. » Le jeune Russe se recroquevilla en boule par terre dans l'herbe, se moquant qu'il fasse froid, que ce soit mouillé. « Je voulais que tu m'aimes. » marmonna t il. « Je voulais tellement que tu m'aimes. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki ouvrit la porte et Hyoga se glissa dans la maison, le regard un peu perdu, un peu trouble. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait avoué des choses à Ikki qu'il ne pensait n'avoir jamais le courage. Pourtant Ikki n'avait pas réagit. « Va te coucher. Ta porte est cassée mais c'est de ta faute. Je réparerai ça demain. » Le jeune Russe ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La main du phénix à plat se posa dans son dos et le poussa. « Va te coucher. Tu dois être fatigué après une journée pareille. »

Hyoga ne réagissait plus. Il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers Ikki, qui semblait avoir reprit ses habitudes comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il monta lentement les marches regarda d'un air absent la porte de sa chambre cassé et par terre. Puis il s'allongea tout habillé dans son lit se recroquevillant et se pelotonnant dans les deux vestes qu'il portait.

Il dormit paisiblement, sans cauchemar et tellement épuisé qu'il ne se réveilla pas de la nuit. Le matin fut comme tout les autres. Hyoga se réveilla avec le bruit d'Ikki dans la salle de bain. Il descendit et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant pratiquement toujours fait cet effort de ce lever en même temps et déjeuner avec le phénix. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception, à part qu'ils furent encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Ikki ne semblait ni lui porter rigueur de sa fuite et de la mascarade, mais il ne semblait pas tenir compte non plus de sa déplorable déclaration. Il faisait tout normalement. Il continuait comme à son habitude à l'appeler bébé et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir au travail.

Complètement paumé Hyoga alla dans la salle de la bibliothèque. C'était un peu son antre. Il y resta au noir toute la journée sans même lire, ressassant, ne comprenant pas, cherchant à savoir. Hyoga ne c'était même pas occupé de ranger la maison, la cuisine et la chambre, où la porte fracassée se trouvait toujours. Ikki rentra le soir, dès la fin de son travail, il jeta juste un petit coup d'oeil dans la bibliothèque pour vérifier la présence de l'ancien Cygne. Mais l'attitude ne changea pas. Il ne s'étonna même pas que Hyoga fût recroquevillé sur le canapé avec les deux vestes sur lui et qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Hyoga entendit ensuite pendant presque une heure des bruits en haut. Ikki nettoyait et réparait ce qu'il avait cassé. Les jours s'écoulèrent à nouveau lentement. Ikki faisait comme si de rien était, s'occupait juste du minimum de lui. Hyoga faisait ce que maintenant il était habitué à faire, c'est à dire s'occuper de la maison et des repas. Puis il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque et n'en ressortait que pour aller se coucher. Les nuits où il ressentait une autre odeur sur Ikki, ou quand il lavait son linge imprégné d'une odeur féminine il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter silencieusement, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage, mais jamais en présence du phénix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ikki ?! » Le phénix leva lentement les yeux vers Hyoga. Il le regardait à peine ces derniers temps mais Hyoga savait que c'était sa punition sans doute d'avoir voulu s'enfuir. Il était assez tard et on était un vendredi, peut-être qu'Ikki allait partir comme il faisait parfois et reviendrait en plein milieu de la nuit, au petit matin. Le jeune Russe sans savoir pourquoi c'était forcé à sortir de la bibliothèque. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet à l'entrée du salon, fébrile et tremblant. Ikki resta à le regarder attendant que Hyoga dise ce qu'il avait à dire. « J'ai été sage depuis . . . » Là il se comportait vraiment comme un enfant, comme le bébé d'Ikki. Il détestait ça, se haïssait, mais il préférait quand même ça à l'indifférence qu'avait Ikki pour lui en ce moment. « Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi . . . ? . . . . Ce soir ? »

« Rester ? » Hyoga se sentit encore plus démuni. Il croyait qu'Ikki allait lui sortir quelque chose du genre, 'Il n'y a rien qui me donne envie de rester'. A la place il eut droit à « Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. »

« Tu . . . Enfin d'habitude . . . Tu sors les week-ends. »

« Je sortirais si tu retournes te cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque. Déjà que je suis tout seul tous les soirs de la semaine, les week-ends je sors pour voir un peu de monde. »

« Ah !! » L'ancien Cygne se retrouvait complètement perdu. Encore plus que ces derniers jours. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il était censé faire. Il fit quelques pas, hésita. Ikki c'était remit à regarder la télé. Hyoga attendit de voir s'il y avait une réaction chez le phénix mais il n'y avait rien. Hyoga fit donc les derniers pas qui le séparait du canapé et s'assit aux côtés d'Ikki, avec une certaine distance tout de même. Il n'osa même pas mettre son dos sur le dossier et resta donc comme ça aussi droit que tout à l'heure.

Ikki n'eut aucune réaction. Il continuait à regarder son film, semblant faire comme si Hyoga n'était pas là. Le jeune Russe commençait à se demander s'il y avait une différence qu'il soit là ou pas. « Ne te force pas à rester si tu n'en as pas envie. » fit calmement Ikki.

Hyoga avait eut un petit sursaut surpris et tourna la tête vers le phénix qui ne le regardait toujours pas, toujours concentré sur la télé. « Non, je . . . »

« Bah alors détends toi un peu. On dirait que tu as peur. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que. . . » commença à chuchoter Hyoga.

Ikki se pencha vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais plus ce que . . . » recommença un peu plus fort Hyoga. Il releva des yeux suppliants vers Ikki, qui pour une fois semblait le regarder. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Faire pour quoi ? » demanda Ikki.

Pour que tu m'aimes, pour que tu me regardes, pour que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi, eut envie de hurler Hyoga. Mais à la place il se contenta de regarder Ikki avec cet air mi-perdu, mi-suppliant qui ne le quittait presque plus. Et il prit la solution de facilité. La solution de facilité pour lui, car il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'Ikki ne s'énerve pas pour ça. « Tu veux bien me prendre ? J'ai envie. »

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses des excuses avant. Cela fait des jours que je les attends. »

« Des . . .des . . . . ? » Des excuses ? Pourquoi devait il faire des excuses ? Parce qu'il avait voulu partir ?

Ikki se pencha encore plus vers lui et Hyoga vit la flamme de la colère ou du moins du mécontentement dans ses yeux. « Des excuses pour m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique. Des excuses pour m'avoir menti. Pour m'avoir donné la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu que tu t'étais enfui. Il me faut aussi des excuses pour le fait que tu sois partit il y a 9 ans. Des excuses pour avoir laissé tous ces pourritures te toucher. » Ikki c'était tellement penché vers lui que le jeune Russe avait reculé en arrière presque allongé sur le canapé. Là oui il avait peur. Il avait peur des colères du phénix. « Je suis en colère contre toi Hyoga. » Ikki continuait inexorablement à se pencher sur lui. Hyoga se recroquevillait le plus qu'il pouvait. « J'essaye de ne pas te haïr . . . mais avoue que tu es allé un peu loin. »

« Je . . . »

« Tu as mené des combats beaucoup plus dur. Tu as vaincus des ennemis plus forts, qui t'ont obligé à oublier tes faiblesses, à vivre tes phobies, mais ce combat là tu ne l'as même pas mené. Tu as déclaré forfait sans même essayer. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua Hyoga, encore plus perdu, maintenant Ikki était complètement allongé sur lui et il se sentait prit au piège.

« J'ai mené tous les combats pour toi moi. J'ai même combattu contre moi-même quand j'ai cru que l'amour que Shun te portait était réciproque. Je me disais que si tu étais heureux avec lui . . . Je préférais te savoir heureux avec lui. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du jeune Russe rendant sa vue trouble. Il n'osait croire aux paroles du phénix. « Ikki !! » cria t il dans un hoquet. « Je t'aime !! »

Un contact se posa sur son front et Hyoga savait pour l'avoir souvent eut qu'il s'agissait du visage de celui qu'il aimait. « Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Il y a 9 ans et il y a quelques jours. »

« J'ai si peur. » Les hoquets entrecoupaient ses mots. Il pleurait, ayant l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. « Si peur il y a 9 ans que tu t'en rendes compte et que tu me haïsses, si peur il y a quelques jours que tu m'abandonnes. »

Des doigts chauds frôlèrent ses joues mais n'essuyaient pas ses larmes comme si Ikki avait comprit qu'il avait besoin de tout ressortir. « J'ai parcouru la terre entière pendant 8 ans. Je t'ai cherché partout, ce n'est pas pour t'abandonner maintenant. »

« Dis le !! Je t'en prie, dis le. »

« J'essayai de me persuader que je ne t'aimai pas, que je te cherchai juste pour être sûr que tu allais bien. »

Hyoga pleurait de plus en plus fort. « Dis le !! Dis le !! »

« Hyoga !! » Ikki frôla les lèvres du jeune Russe qui malgré qu'il pleurait toujours avec force eut un frisson au contact. « Je t'aime !! » Hyoga redressa la tête et souda leurs lèvres. Ikki l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et toute la fougue qu'il avait pour lui.

Le jeune Russe épuisé, retomba sur le canapé, pratiquement inconscient mais pleurant encore ayant besoin de tout évacuer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Aaah !! Ikkiii !! » Une tête blonde toute ébouriffée sortit de la couette. « Non !! Non !! » L'ancien Cygne se mit à se débattre avec la force du désespoir. « Tu chatouilles. » Le jeune Russe réussit à glisser légèrement, les bras par terre il tirait pour essayer de se dépêtrer de son tortionnaire. « Ikki !! Oh non !! Pas comme ça !! » Pourtant la suite fut un véritable gémissement de plaisir. Hyoga n'eut même pas la force de résister aux bras puissants qui le tirèrent à nouveau dans le lit. Hyoga s'accrocha à la moquette et réussit donc quand même à garder la tête hors de la couette. « Temps han . . .mort. Han . . . Laisse moi Haaannn !! » Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'ils fassent une pause. Il fallait qu'il mange un bout, fallait qu'il boive, qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Ikki serait devenu comme ça.

Que quelque chose se passe. Que quelque chose fasse arrêter Ikki. Il allait mourir de plaisir. Est ce qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour ? De l'amour d'un phénix oui apparemment.

Brusquement Hyoga redressa la tête. « Ikki !! han !! Tel . . . » Sauvé !! Enfin si Ikki acceptait de le lâcher. « Le téléphone !! Ikkiii !! »

Ikki se dégagea la tête de la couette, encore plus ébouriffé que son amant. Il profita de l'occasion pour ramener entièrement Hyoga dans le lit. « Pas grave . . . Il n'y a rien d'urgent. »

« C'est . . .han !! peut-être . . . han !! . . . ton patron. » Il n'arrêtait même pas. Il continuait à aller et venir en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« Pourquoi il . . . appellerait en plein . . . week-end ? »

« Han !! . . . . Han !! Ikki . . . On han !! est déjà han!! . . . . Mardi. »

« Ah oui ?? » s'étonna Ikki ayant complètement perdu le fil du temps. Hyoga colla son visage contre le matelas, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Ikki avait quand même fini par arrêter. Le téléphone sonnait toujours, la personne à l'autre bout semblait vraiment insister. « Ne bouge pas. » continua le phénix en se retirant. Hyoga eut un frisson. Il avait l'impression qu'Ikki était resté en lui des heures et dès qu'il ne fut plus en lui, il regretta de l'avoir fait arrêter. Il se sentait vide sans Ikki. Il aurait toujours voulu être à lui. Il aurait toujours voulu rester peau contre peau avec lui. « Je vais lui dire que tu es malade et que je ne veux pas te laisser seul. » Ikki sortit du lit et partit entièrement nu vers le rez-de-chaussée. « Bizarre qu'il n'ait pas appelé hier. »

Hyoga eut un petit sourire intérieur. Ikki avait débranché le téléphone tout le week-end, c'était lui qui l'avait rebranché hier soir en le trouvant débranché. Dès que Ikki eut quitté la chambre, Hyoga le souffle encore un peu court se redressa. Il fallait qu'il arrive à faire une pause. Il attrapa un caleçon et un tee-shirt et les enfila tout en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Bon c'était un peu haut. Il avait déjà fait des sauts plus grand mais là il n'allait pas pouvoir s'aider de son cosmos. Le moindre doute et Ikki serait là en une seconde. Hyoga écouta vite fait pour savoir où était exactement le phénix. Au début il n'entendit rien. Ikki avait du arriver trop tard au téléphone. Il fut rassuré entendant Ikki parler, il avait du rappeler.

Hyoga n'hésita plus. Il sauta par la fenêtre. Il retomba gracieusement dans l'herbe. Finalement même sans cosmos il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit. Il fit le tour de la maison et rentra à nouveau dans la maison en passant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas put passer par l'escalier tout simplement parce que le téléphone était juste au pied et qu'Ikki soit l'aurait attrapé, soit l'aurait ordonné de retourner au lit.

Il alla à la porte, écouta . . . Ikki était encore au téléphone. Il gela comme il put la porte pour la bloquer puis il se précipita sur le réfrigérateur. Il avait une faim de loup. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi faim de toute sa vie. Il n'avait également jamais était aussi fatigué, peut-être même pas après le combat contre Hadès. Enfin il ne s'en rappelait pas trop. 4 nuits et 4 jours qu'Ikki lui faisait l'amour. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, surtout qu'il n'avait plus l'endurance de ses 15 ans.

L'ancien Cygne attrapa tout ce qu'il put dans le frigo et alla les poser sur la paillasse. Il retourna au frigo car il n'avait pas put tout prendre. Il ferma la porte du réfrigérateur avec le pied alors qu'il attrapait d'autres choses dans un placard à côté. En tout cas une chose était sûre. C'était des conneries quand on disait que les amants se nourrissaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche. A l'instant présent il serait capable de manger un éléphant entier. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis . . . Hyoga se figea une seconde. Depuis l'autre nuit . . . C'était celle de dimanche à lundi ? Oui, oui c'était ça. Ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis. Il commença avec précipitation à faire un big sandwich.

La porte bougea légèrement. « Hyoga ?! » Le jeune Russe prit une position défensive face à la porte. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Laisse moi. On fait une pause. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi tu t'es enfermé ? Moi aussi j'ai faim. »

Hyoga secoua vigoureusement la tête négativement comme si Ikki pouvait le voir à travers la porte. « Non !! Après . . . L'autre fois tu m'as sauté dessus alors qu'on mangeait. »

« Tu étais trop sexy là nu à manger tes surimis. »

« Oui bah comme ça, là, il n'y aura pas ce soucis. » Le jeune Russe c'était remit à faire son sandwich, guettant tout de même la porte.

« Ouvre moi !! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu t'enfermes. »

« J'ai tellement faim que j'ai des crampes d'estomac. » expliqua Hyoga toujours occupé avec son sandwich et mangeant tous les petits bouts de trucs à sa portée, cornichons, fromage, jambon . . .

« Ouvre, je te laisserai manger. »

« Promis ?? »

« Ouvre, s'il te plait. »

« Tu n'as pas promit. »

« Je te promets de te laisser manger. » Hyoga hésita une petite seconde puis augmenta son cosmos pour retirer la couche de glace sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, presque comme si Ikki croyait que Hyoga allait tenter une attaque. « Comment tu as fait ? » demanda t il simplement en avançant. Hyoga recula pour garder une certaine distance, son sandwich finit dans les mains. Il savait que dès qu'ils étaient en contact physique le phénix ne se contrôlait plus.

« Suis passé par les fenêtres. » expliqua t il juste avant de croquer dans son sandwich. Ikki le regarda manger un petit moment puis alla là où tout étais encore ouvert pour ce faire son propre sandwich.

« C'est bon ? » demanda le phénix en voyant Hyoga manger avec un appétit qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Hum hum. » Il avait la bouche trop pleine pour répondre autre chose. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et avala de grandes gorgées.

Ikki eut un petit sourire en le voyant faire. « Tu sais que cela fait du bien de te voir reprendre vie. »

« Mais tu vas me tuer si tu continues. »

« Mais non. »

Hyoga secoua encore la tête pour dire si. Sa bouche à nouveau pleine, il regardait Ikki faire son propre sandwich en faisant tout pour garder une certaine distance. « Tu vas travailler alors ? » dit il une fois qu'il eut avalé sa bouchée. A peine la question posée il mordit dans son sandwich. Ce serait plutôt une bonne chose qu'Ikki aille travailler. Il pourrait dormir quelques heures.

« Non ! » Ah mince.

« J'ai besoin de dormir. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Hyoga lâcha son sandwich de surprise et sauta sur le dos du phénix. « Mais c'est toi espèce d'idiot. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des papouilles, de me prendre. » Les deux hommes se battirent quelques minutes, mais bien sûr rapidement Ikki eut l'avantage. Il réussit à décoller Hyoga de son dos et à le faire passer devant lui. Il le força à s'asseoir sur la paillasse après avoir poussé les victuailles et se colla contre lui. Hyoga se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses maigres forces ne faisaient pas le poids face au phénix.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais. » murmura Ikki alors que ses mains recommençaient déjà à caresser la peau douce.

Hyoga arrêta de se débattre. « Je ne vois pas le rapport. Cela fait 4 jours qu'on dors à peine, qu'on mange à peine . . . »

Ikki passa des doigts tendres dans les cheveux blonds. « J'avais oublié que mon bébé était une petite nature. »

« Tu n'es pas fatigué toi ? » demanda avec toute l'innocence qu'il pouvait Hyoga. Il sentait déjà le désir revenir chez Ikki tout contre lui. C'était hallucinant, comme si c'était devenu un geste conditionné. Dès qu'Ikki le touchait, il en avait envie.

« Non, j'ai encore envie. »

« Ah oui, ça j'ai vu. » répondit Hyoga en baissant le regard entre eux deux, surtout qu'Ikki était toujours complètement nu.

« On le fait encore une fois, après on va se laver et puis je te promets qu'on ira se reposer. »

« Tu as déjà dit ça hier. On l'a fait tu m'as promit qu'après on dormirait. Finalement tu m'as porté jusqu'à la salle de bain tu m'as prit encore là-bas on s'est lavé et finalement retourné dans le lit tu en avais encore envie. »

« Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi beau. »

« Je fais ce que je peux. » Ikki éclata de rire avant d'embrasser avec cette même fougue qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Bon alors, et si on passait directement à la case salle de bain ? »

« Et si on se lavait et on dormait séparément pour calmer un peu tes ardeurs. »

« Ah non !! » Ikki fronça un peu les sourcils montrant son mécontentement. « Cela fait plus de 9 ans que j'attends ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire chambre à part. » Hyoga poussa un petit soupir. Lui qui avait cru qu'il aurait été le seul en demande, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. C'était complètement paradoxal.

Hyoga se fit donc doucement charmeur et tendre. « Ikki !! Je t'aimerai toujours. Je veux juste me reposer un peu. Dormir, manger, je te ferais un bon petit plat. Tiens pour ce soir si tu me laisses un peu de temps. »

« C'est négociable mon bébé. » murmura Ikki déjà entrain de déshabiller son amant qu'il trouvait trop couvert. Le tee-shirt disparu très vite et Hyoga réussit à garder son caleçon par miracle. Par miracle également il réussit à se dégager et sauter sur ses pieds. Il se mit à marcher à reculons.

« D'accord !! » fit il tout autant charmeur. « Mais pas ici, c'est trop inconfortable. Dans le salon ? »

« Où tu veux. » répondit Ikki en le suivant tentant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Hyoga continuait de reculer pour rester hors de portée.

« Mais après on dort . . . Et . . . on ne le fait plus jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Ce soir !!! Tu es dur avec moi. » Pfff dur, c'était lui qui était dur. Il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à le garder à distances quelques heures pour pouvoir dormir.

« Si tu ne restes pas tranquille jusqu'à ce soir, je te congèle . . . . Comme ça je serais tranquille quelques heures. » Ikki se figea légèrement, il se mit à réfléchir. Hyoga eut un petit sourire continuant à reculer. Ikki savait parfaitement que leur cosmos était au même niveau. Hyoga n'aurait pas grande difficulté à le congeler et malgré sa chaleur il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs heures pour se dégager, sauf s'il utilisait la glace éternelle là il ne le pourrait même pas.

« Bon d'accord. » Ikki fit un bond impressionnant et attrapa donc Hyoga qui eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il mit le jeune Russe dans ses bras et s'empressa de le poser sur le canapé et de s'allonger sur lui. « Tu es à moi. » murmura t il alors qu'il enlevait le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait de posséder Hyoga.

Le jeune Russe eut à nouveau un petit sourire. Il se laissa faire, ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore mieux les sensations d'avoir Ikki s'occuper de lui. Il savait pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Ikki avait l'impression d'avoir perdu presque 10 ans de leur vie. En plus Hyoga savait qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir été avec d'autres hommes, de s'être prostitué. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer le passé. Ils auraient peut-être juste la chance d'avoir un avenir plus heureux qu'ils l'auraient pensé. « Ikki !! »

« Hum !! »

« On vieillira ici ensemble ? »

Ikki vint le fixer dans les yeux, Hyoga vit de suite son regard tendre. « Tu aimes cette maison. »

« C'est chez nous. Je m'y sens en sécurité. »

« Alors je te le promets. »

« Merci !! »

Les deux hommes oublièrent quelques secondes le plaisir. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux. Pleins d'amour les traversaient. Ils s'aimaient. Il leur avait fallu passer par beaucoup d'épreuves, des malentendus mais maintenant ils étaient ensembles.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Ikki eut un grognement. « C'est quoi cette mauvaise habitude que tu as de toujours rebrancher le téléphone ? »

Hyoga sourit. « C'est quoi cette mauvaise habitude que tu as de toujours le débrancher ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on nous dérange . . . Et je ne veux pas que tu répondes au téléphone. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ikki grogna à nouveau. Il sortit légèrement du canapé mais sans lâcher Hyoga et tira sur le fils. Il débrancha en tirant d'un petit coup sec. « Je ne veux pas. » répondit simplement en se rallongeant sur Hyoga et recommençant ses caresses.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga sur le canapé de la bibliothèque dormait rouler en boule. Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour avoir un peu de paix et pouvoir dormir. Il disait qu'il voulait aller lire et s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque. Ikki savait qu'il aimait particulièrement être tranquille dans cet endroit. Il le laissait donc en paix quelques heures, jetant juste des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il devait sans doute s'inquiéter que Hyoga puisse encore s'enfuir, malgré ce qu'ils c'étaient dit.

Le jeune Russe se mit à froncer des sourcils en se rendant compte que quelque chose le sortait de son sommeil. Ce n'était pas les caresses d'Ikki ou sa voix. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Une sonnerie. Le téléphone ? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La sonnerie retentissait toujours. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour émerger réellement. « Ikki ?? » Pourquoi Ikki ne répondait pas . Lui aussi dormait là-haut ?

Hyoga eut du mal à sortir du canapé. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré du week-end rallongé de fou que le phénix lui avait fait subir. Le téléphone sonnait toujours. Cela devait être le patron d'Ikki. Il n'y avait que lui qui insistait autant. Bon il allait répondre. Le temps qu'il arrive au téléphone cela ne sonnait plus. Bon c'était un peu logique vu le temps qu'il avait mit pour émerger. Hyoga prit la direction de la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille d'eau et chercha des trucs à grignoter dans les placards. Il était encore entrain de fouiller quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Dis donc cela devait être urgent.

Hyoga retourna au salon et décrocha. « Allô ?? »

« Ikki ? »

« Non. » Il ne devait pas être parfaitement réveillé car il ne reconnu pas la voix sur le coup.

« Hyoga ?? » Le jeune Russe se figea. « Allô ?? Allô ?? » insista la personne au bout du fil. « Non, non je t'assure Camus. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Hyoga. »

Il y eut un silence. Hyoga osait à peine respirer complètement statufié. « Allô ?? Hyôga ?? » Cette fois c'était la voix de Camus son maître. Non ce n'était pas possible. « Il n'y a personne au bout du fil, Shun. »

« Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a décroché et ce n'était pas la voix d'Ikki. » fit la voix de Shun un peu étouffée.

« Allô !! Allô !! Il y a quelqu'un ? » essaya encore une fois Camus. Hyoga n'arrivait même pas à bouger. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Une main tendre attrapa le combiné et l'éloigna de son oreille. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas répondre au téléphone, mon bébé. »

« Ikki, c'est . . . » souffla Hyoga complètement abasourdit.

« Oui, je sais. Chuut !! » Ikki mit le combiné à son oreille. « Allô ?! Ah Bonjour Camus. Tu vas bien ? . . . . Hyôga ?? Euh non je ne crois pas. C'est le gamin d'une voisine qui est venu me rendre visite qui a décroché. Il a décroché et il a laissé le téléphone pendre. » Ikki eut un petit rire pour montrer que c'était une petite bêtise d'enfant. « Tu me passes Shun ? Merci !! » Il y eut un petit temps d'attente. Hyoga n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Ikki lui attrapa doucement le bras et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. « Bonjour, Shun !! Comment tu vas ? » Shun parlait, Hyoga entendait quelques peu sa voix mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses paroles. « Ah oui, pour les vacances . . . » Le phénix jeta un coup d'œil à Hyoga presque tétanisé. « Non, désolé Shun. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais venir pour ces vacances non plus. » Hyoga leva des yeux suppliants à son amant. « Oui je sais que cela fait plus d'un an qu'on ne c'est pas vu. . . . . Oui, oui je sais. Je ne suis même pas venu à l'anniversaire des verseaux cette année. . . . Shun je t'ai dit que je pourrais moins venir maintenant. Je me suis rangé. J'ai un travail et tout, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. »

Hyoga ne pouvait pas rester plus. Il se leva lentement et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Il se roula à nouveau en boule tentant de se rendormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi savoir que Shun et Camus avaient leur numéro de téléphone le troublait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit lentement mais Ikki n'alluma pas la lumière sachant que Hyoga n'aimait pas. Il s'installa dans un coin du canapé et doucement se mit à lui caresser lentement les cheveux. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas répondre au téléphone. » répéta Ikki.

« Pourquoi tu leur as donné notre numéro ? »

« Hyoga . . . Shun est mon frère. Je ne peux pas couper tout contact avec lui. » Ikki poussa un petit soupir. « Tu sais c'est déjà dur pour moi de leur mentir. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi. Ils espèrent qu'un jour tu rentreras. » Hyoga eut un petit sursaut en entendant les dernières paroles et se mit à pleurer. « Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Ce n'est pas grave. » Ikki continua à caresser les cheveux, ses doigts glissant également sur le visage pour le rassurer. « Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. » Ikki fit un petit sourire et attrapa comme il put Hyoga dans ses bras qui restait en boule. « Si tu pleures je vais avoir envie de te prendre. »

« J'ai peur Ikki. » murmura Hyoga pleurant encore plus. « Si peur . . . Je ne pourrais jamais les regarder en face. »

« Mais si, mon bébé. Ils comprendront . . . . mais toi, tu as besoin de temps. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki était allongé dans la baignoire. Ils aimaient beaucoup prendre leur bain ensembles. Bien sûr Ikki ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre mais c'était très agréable de le faire comme ça tendrement. Hyoga son dos contre le torse d'Ikki avait la tête tournée vers son amant et tentait de l'embrasser. Il embrassait tout ce qui tombait sous ses lèvres.

Le jeune Russe se cambra légèrement alors que Ikki entrait doucement en lui. Les mains puissantes mais tendres parcouraient lentement son corps, glissaient sur le corps frêle et caressait son bas ventre. « Tu as encore maigrit. » murmura Ikki alors que sa main gauche glissait sur le creux du ventre de son amant.

Hyoga eut un petit sourire et embrassa le phénix comme il put, devant se cambrer plus et tourner dangereusement la tête. « C'est ta faute. »

« Ah bon !! »

« Si tu me faisais un peu moins l'amour, je prendrais peut-être un peu de poids. »

« Et si tu mangeais un peu plutôt. A part quand on fait l'amour tu as un appétit d'oiseaux. Tu pourrais reprendre l'entraînement également. Reprendre un peu de muscles. »

« A quoi cela me servirait ? »

Ikki eut un petit rire. « A ce que je te trouve encore plus beau. »

« Tu me fais déjà assez l'amour comme ça. »

« Remplume toi un peu mon bébé. » supplia presque Ikki. « Tu m'inquiètes toujours dans cet état. J'ai l'impression que tu es constamment malade. »

« Je vais bien. J'irai toujours bien si tu continues à m'aimer. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun se trouvait devant une porte. Il sonna trois fois avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il ne discuta pas plus de cinq minutes avec la personne qui avait ouvert et repartit vers la voiture qui tournait toujours. Shun s'installa à la place passager. « Le nom Kido ne leur dit rien. » fit Shun dépité.

« Cela fait déjà 5 maisons que nous faisons. La fondation c'est peut-être trompé. »

« Le numéro de téléphone correspond à cette région. On ne doit pas être loin. »

« Bon on essaye encore une maison pour ce soir. Après on retournera en ville et on ira à l'hôtel. »

« J'espère que cela lui fera plaisir de nous voir. » fit Shun alors que Camus avait reprit la route.

« Mais oui. » rassura le verseau. « Par contre je suis étonné que le phénix se soit installé dans une région aussi au nord. »

« C'est vrai que c'est étonnant. » Ils firent le reste de la route en silence. Camus se concentrait sur la route alors que la nuit tombait et Shun avec une petite torche de lampe lisait la carte. « Enfin quoique . . . cela a l'air d'être une région calme. On est loin des grandes villes et les maisons sont souvent à plusieurs kilomètres les unes des autres.

« Hum !! » Camus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Shun !! Ecoute je sais que tu as hâte de retrouver Ikki mais . . . Je suis vraiment fatigué. J'ai roulé toute la journée. »

Shun eut un regard suppliant mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte tellement il était naturel chez lui. « Oui, tu as raison. Normalement dans 5 kilomètres il y a une petite ville. Espérons qu'il y ait un hôtel. »

Et ils eurent de la chance, dans cette petite ville se trouvait un charmant hôtel, où la maîtresse de maison ne s'offusqua même pas d'entendre qu'ils prenaient qu'une seule chambre avec un seul grand lit. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, Shun beaucoup moins nerveux que les précédentes heures. Il sentait que son frère n'était pas loin.

Camus lui avait fait tout ça pour son amant. Il n'avait pas spécialement eut envie de déroger à leur petite routine qui était de passer tout leur été à l'Isba, mais Shun semblait réellement avoir envie de voir son frère. Heureusement qu'ils étaient quelques peu au Nord, s'il avait fallu retrouver Ikki sur l'île de la reine morte il aurait souffert inexorablement de la chaleur.

En attendant le coin semblait agréable et calme, les paysages étaient magnifiques. Vraiment très étonnant de ce choix de lieu pour le phénix mais bon que voulez vous, c'était pour eux une agréable surprise. Shun imaginait déjà qu'il avait trouvé une femme à aimer ici. Il se voyait déjà tonton, du moins c'était ce que son imagination débordante avait trouvé comme explication au fait que son frère ne passe plus le voir. Aucun des deux n'avaient pensé à l'éventualité que Hyoga puisse être avec lui, même après l'incident où Shun avait cru avoir entendu la voix du jeune Russe.

« Bon . . . Je vais prendre une douche. » fit Camus après s'être installé pour la soirée. Shun semblait s'être posé aux pieds du lit et continuer à lire la carte de la région. Le verseau ne s'en préoccupa pas et partit faire ce qu'il avait dit.

Au bout de 5 minutes comme prit d'une pulsion soudaine, Andromède attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro. C'est avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il attendit les premières sonneries. Il avait déjà prévu ce qu'il dirait pour paraître plausible.

A l'autre bout du fil on décrocha. « Ikki ?? » Shun fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. C'était encore le gamin qui avait décroché en entendant la sonnerie et qui avait laissé le combiné traîner par terre ? Shun se rappelant que son frère était arrivé peu de temps après ce mit à faire un peu l'idiot au combiné. « Aaalllloooo !! Ikkkkiiii !!!! Répond au téléphone. » Il arrêta quelques secondes de faire l'idiot en croyant avoir entendu quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil, mais reprit rapidement. « Hého . . . . Bambino . . . . Va prévenir Ikki que le téléphone a sonné. » Il attendit quelques seconde en silence essayant de se concentrer sur les sons à l'autre bout du fil. Brusquement il se figea. Il retira le combiné de son oreille le regarda d'un air choqué et surpris puis le remit à son oreille pour être sur de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Camus sortit plusieurs minutes après de la salle de bain, Shun toujours le combiné à l'oreille semblait très concentré. « A qui tu téléphones ? » demanda banalement le Français.

Shun devint tout excité et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Camus en peignoir s'assit près de son amant et approcha l'oreille. « Tu entends ça ?? » Le verseau se concentra et rapidement il réalisa ce qu'écoutait Andromède.

« Shun !! Mais qui tu appelles là ?? »

« Bah Ikki !! »

« Ikki ?? » s'étonna encore plus le verseau, collant à nouveau son oreille au combiné.

« Il a l'air très occupé. » fit l'air de rien Andromède.

Camus eut un petit sourire discret mais bien présent. « Finalement heureusement qu'on a pas débarqué chez lui ce soir. »

« Oui, il aurait pu nous en vouloir. » ajouta Shun taquin. Un petit silence s'installa, Andromède continuant à écouter dans le combiné et Camus s'étant mit à se sécher les cheveux. « Tu crois qu'il tient combien de temps mon frère ? »

« Shun . . . . voyons !! Tu ferais mieux de raccrocher. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sa petite amie risque de ne pas apprécier. »

« Hum !! » Andromède reposa le téléphone avec une certaine déception bien visible sur son visage. « Si cela se trouve on est tout près. »

« On sentirait son cosmos non ? »

« Oui, enfin on ne doit plus être très loin maintenant. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je sens son cosmos. Il est tout près. » fit Shun excité comme une puce sautant presque sur son siège.

« Oui, oui, calme toi. »

« Cache ton cosmos. Je veux que ce soit vraiment une surprise. »

« Mais oui Shun cela fait deux jours qu'on cache notre cosmos. »

« Ohhh Je suis trop content qu'on l'ai trouvé. Tourne à gauche. »

« A gauche ?? Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est que de la forêt. »

« Je sens son cosmos par là. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas on va tenter de trouver un chemin qui va par là. Arrête de t'agiter comme ça. »

« Mais Camus !!! »

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais l'enfant comme ça. » Shun se tourna vers la fenêtre opposé d'un coup plus du tout excité comme une puce. Il tournait le dos au verseau et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur son doux visage. « Mais voyons Shun . . . . Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça. »

« Non !! » répondit Andromède avec une petite voix.

« Shun !!! Je voulais juste que tu te calmes un peu. »

« Je suis calmé. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures. »

« Pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas ? »

« Shun !! » Camus avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait pillé, heureusement que la route était déserte. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas quand tu faisais l'enfant. »

« Mais c'est pareil. . . . . Je suis tout le temps comme ça. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un jeune homme sensible et doux, mais tu n'es plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Et ce que je n'aime pas c'est quand tu essayes de reprendre des attitudes d'enfant parce que tu crois que cela te protégera, que cela te blessera moins. »

Shun rougit légèrement. « Pourquoi tu me connais si bien ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. » Les deux amants se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Shun entrouvrit les yeux. « Camus !! » Le verseau eut un sursaut. Shun désigna du doigt un endroit derrière le dos du Français. « Un chemin à gauche. »

« D'accord. D'accord. » fit Camus en reprenant ses esprits et le véhicule en main. « On essaye. » Il bifurqua et prit le chemin dégagé mais non goudronné.

Shun redevint encore plus excité que tout à l'heure. Il se mit à sautiller sur son siège en sentant qu'il se rapprochait de son frère. « Tu crois qu'il sera content de nous voir ? » Camus envoya un regard presque outré à Andromède. Quel homme ne serait pas content de voir son frère ? « Tu sais, des fois Ikki est une peu brusque, un peu trop . . . »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais il t'aime énormément. Il sera très heureux de te voir. »

« Oui !! » répondit Shun redevenant heureux. Les paroles de Camus l'avaient rassuré. « On se rapproche. On se rapproche. »

Camus eut un sourire des plus tendre pour son jeune amant. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de Hyoga, son petit frère qu'il avait pourtant chéri pendant des années, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait des similitudes avec Shun qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Le Français stoppa la voiture. « Ecoute vas y. Je reste ici. Comme ça tu pourras te jeter dans ses bras sans aucune retenue. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand les retrouvailles seront finies. Je sais que dans de tels moments je serai gênant. »

« Oh merci. » Shun embrassa furtivement Camus et s'empressa de sortir du véhicule. « Je viendrai te chercher avec Ikki. »

« Oui d'accord. » Le verseau regarda son amant disparaître en courant, le sourire protecteur et tendre sur son visage. Pour sûr que les retrouvailles allaient être chaleureuses. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun lui continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la maison. Là il se mit à marcher même si c'était un pas rapide et pressé. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir son grand frère. Comme un enfant il s'arrangea un peu les habits et les cheveux alors qu'il montait sur le perron. Il sentait plus fort le cosmos de son frère. Sûr il était dans cette maison, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était la sienne. Il fallait qu'il s'attende quand même à ce que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui ouvre, qu'il ne saute pas dans les bras de celui qui allait ouvrir sans regarder.

Shun frappa deux petits coups, essayant de les faire les plus normaux possibles et de paraître le plus calme possible. Il était juste venu rendre visite à son grand frère. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Le problème c'est que même en attendant, en apparence, patiemment, personne ne vint ouvrir. Il sentait la présence d'Ikki, il serait quand même venu lui ouvrir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre à côté mais n'osa pas faire plus de peur qu'on le traite de voyeur s'il était dans la demeure d'un inconnu. La maison avait l'air vide, mais . . . . Il y avait bien le cosmos d'Ikki quand même. Il frappa à nouveau deux coups un peu plus fort se disant que peut-être la première fois on ne l'avait pas entendu.

Mais encore une fois personne ne vint et il n'entendit pas de bruit provenant de la maison. « Ikki ?? » appela t il doucement en marchant sur le perron essayant de voir un peu à l'intérieur. Il aperçut une baie vitrée de l'autre côté de la maison, mais plus important, elle était grande ouverte. Ikki était peut-être à l'extérieur. Cela le rassura. Il descendit du perron et fit le tour de la maison.

Il entendit un rire léger alors qu'il arrivait pratiquement derrière la maison. Il sourit, on ne l'avait pas entendu car les personnes étaient à l'extérieur mais il y avait quelqu'un. Il avança sans crainte sur le point de faire son plus beau sourire. Il aperçut une couverture et des jambes allongées, Shun aurait pu presque parié que c'était Ikki. Il fit un autre pas et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde abondante cachant un visage, un corps très fin, presque féminin et une ondulation qui ne faisait pas de doute sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Shun se retourna brusquement, se cognant presque au coin de la maison. « Oh pardon !! » fit il devenant rouge comme une tomate.

« Shun !!! » cria la voix de son frère aîné.

Andromède faillit éclater en sanglot, ayant brusquement peur que son grand frère soit en colère qu'il arrive à un tel moment. « Pardon, Nissan !! Je ne savais pas . . . que tu n'étais pas tout seul. »

« Euh . . . . Ce n'est rien. » Shun entendit un chuchotement. « Tu veux bien m'attendre dans la maison s'il te plait Shun ? »

« Euh oui, oui !! »

« La porte d'entrée est ouverte. »

« D'accord. » Shun ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser. Il ne c'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il ne savait pas qu'il surprendrait son frère avec une femme, tout naïf et innocent, heureux de lui faire une surprise. Il contourna donc à nouveau la maison et entra encore un peu choqué. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et n'osa plus bouger.

Il entendit Ikki rentrer, murmurer des choses, puis repartir vers l'extérieur, par la baie vitrée. Les pas puissants de son grand frère vinrent enfin vers le salon. « Shun !! » Cette voix puissante, comme un appel. Andromède se tourna et leva des yeux suppliants vers son frère. « Bah alors !! Tu ne me sautes pas dans les bras ? »

Shun fit un bon spectaculaire et se retrouva dans les bras protecteur d'Ikki. « Oh pardon, Nissan. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave va. »

« Ta petite amie ne m'en veut pas trop ? »

« Ma petite amie ?? » Ikki eut un temps de réflexion. « Euh non, ça va, mais elle a préférée partir. »

« Oui, je comprends. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Allez ne pleure pas. »

« On voulait juste te faire une surprise. »

« Oui, ça j'avais comprit . . . . et cela me fait très plaisir de te voir. Où est Camus ?? »

« Il est resté dans la voiture. Il . . . . » Shun rougit à nouveau. « Il voulait nous laisser faire les retrouvailles seuls. »

« C'est gentil de sa part. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Mais non. Allez ressaisi toi. Camus va m'en vouloir sinon de t'avoir fait pleurer. »

« Mais ce sont des larmes de joies. »

« Alors dans ce cas. » Ikki embrassa les deux pommettes de son petit frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki versa un peu de vin dans le ballon de Shun. Andromède rougit. Il n'arrêtait pas depuis tout à l'heure. « Oh, mais je vais être pompette. »

« Il est vrai que nous ne buvons jamais. » expliqua Camus en mettant son doigt sous le goulot de la bouteille pour que Ikki arrête de verser dans son propre verre.

« Un petit verre de vin de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal. » fit Ikki très enjoué.

Shun rougit encore, depuis son arrivé il n'arrêtait pas comme s'il avait été choqué de voir son frère avec quelqu'un. « Je suis content que . . . Tu as l'air content de nous voir. Cela m'inquiétait un peu avant qu'on arrive. »

« Shun !! Tu es mon frère. Tu es le bienvenu ici. » Ikki fit un petit sourire un peu plus sérieux. « Mais il est vrai que tu aurais pu appeler. »

« Bah . . . On voulait te faire une surprise et puis . . . » Nouveau rougissement de la part d'Andromède. « On avait peur que tu nous dise de ne pas venir. »

Ikki éluda la dernière réponse. Il est vrai que si Shun ou Camus lui avait parler de leur projet il aurait tout fait pour les dissuader, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là. « J'aurai préparé la chambre d'ami de cette façon. Cela fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas utilisée. »

« Ooohh, mais je peux le faire. »

Ikki allait refuser, même si cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Hyoga et lui faisait chambre commune définitivement, les affaires du Russe étaient toujours dans son armoire. Il fallait qu'il les déplace.

« Et puis, si nous dérangeons vraiment. Nous sommes à l'hôtel tu sais. Nos affaires sont encore là-bas. » fit Camus n'ayant pas envie de déranger.

« Non, vous ne dérangez pas du tout. » fit le phénix avec toute la persuasion qu'il avait. « Ecoutez, après le dîner allez chercher vos affaires et réglez la note. La ville n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres. Vous n'en avez pas pour plus d'une demi-heure aller-retour. Et moi je vais débarrasser la chambre d'ami de mon fouillis. »

« Je peux y aller seul. » proposa Camus.

« Oui et comme ça je t'aiderai. » s'écria presque Shun. Mince !! Bon il trouverait bien une occupation pour Shun pendant qu'il sortirait les affaires de Hyoga de l'armoire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mais . . . . !! Elle est parfaitement rangée cette chambre Ikki. » s'étonna Shun en entrant sans le savoir dans la chambre de l'ancien Cygne.

« Ah oui . . . . tiens !! » Ikki ne se démonta pas. « Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'elle avait fait le ménage ici aussi. »

« Ta petite amie ? »

« Hum !! »

« Même les draps sont tous propres. On n'a pas à préparer le lit. » s'extasia Shun. « C'est une véritable fée du logis. »

« Je crois que cela vient de son éducation. Le moindre truc pas à sa place et elle est capable de ne pas en dormir de la nuit. »

Shun eut un petit rire, avec toute sa tendresse de grand enfant. « Oui, j'en connais un comme ça. Camus me rend fou avec ça. Moi déjà qui me considérais pas mal organisé et rangé, j'ai l'air d'un bordélique à côté de lui. »

« J'ai quand même de la chance. Elle ne c'est jamais plainte de mon bordel et de mon manque d'organisation. »

« Elle s'appelle comment ? Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? »

Shun et l'art de ses questions. Comment allait il faire pour lui répondre. « Non pas très longtemps. » répondit il évasivement.

Andromède eut de nouveau un petit rire, mais en même temps il se mit un peu à rougir. « Oui, j'aurai du m'en douter. »

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

« Bah . . . » Shun rougit encore plus. « Hier et puis aujourd'hui . . . . »

« Hier ?? » s'étonna Ikki.

« Oui, j'ai appelé mais tu étais occupé et . . . . » Ikki estomaqué mais complètement éberlué ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Une sorte de fou rire incontrôlable. « Mais pourquoi . . . Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas essayer de répondre au téléphone. »

« Quoi ?? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait hier soir mais le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. J'allais le débrancher mais . . . . enfin elle a décroché et dit que comme ça cela sonnerait occupé. » Ikki se calma doucement, un grand sourire sur le visage et on sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de repartir dans son fou rire. « J'aurai mieux fait de débrancher. Evitons d'en parler, si elle apprend que tu nous as entendu je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure. »

« Ah ! Elle est si susceptible que ça ? »

« Non, mais elle est hyper timide. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état tu l'as mise en nous surprenant tout à l'heure. »

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Shun pour la millième, mais avec toujours autant de sincérité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Camus passa dans le couloir sans autre but que de rejoindre Shun et Ikki dans le salon, discutant avec cette même complicité qui les caractérisait depuis toujours malgré l'éloignement et surtout leurs caractères si opposés. Ils vivaient chez Ikki depuis plusieurs jours et Ikki se montrait un hôte serviable et aimable, bien plus que Camus aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était assez, avouons le, étonnant, mais le verseau n'y avait pas trop réfléchi se disant que le phénix faisait cet effort pour son petit frère adoré. En passant dans le couloir donc, entendant de loin le rire frais et joyeux de son amant, Camus passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Cette porte jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait même pas repéré. C'est son pull un peu large aux manches qui s'accrocha légèrement à la poignée.

Il se dégagea avec minutie se rendant compte qu'il avait tiré un fil. Il resta donc devant la porte retournant sa manche sur son bras pour pouvoir réparer provisoirement son petit accroc. Il n'eut aucun bruit à travers la porte, mais le fait qu'il ne la repérait pour la première fois, lui si observateur l'intrigua. Il leva les yeux au plafond et réfléchit quelques instants pour estimer la taille de la pièce et prenant en compte la cuisine et les pièces du dessus. C'était une pièce d'une taille non négligeable, à quoi pouvait elle servir au phénix ? Vu sa taille et son emplacement il savait exactement ce que lui en aurait fait. Un bureau qui ferait office en même temps de bibliothèque. Un petit coin tranquille donc, mais il doutait que Ikki soit le genre à avoir besoin de ce genre de pièce.

Ce ne fut pas une curiosité malsaine qui le fit poser sa main sur la poignée. Il s'attendait à ce que Ikki en ait fait qu'un simple débarra. Il voulait juste savoir sur quoi elle donnait en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas non plus remarqué de fenêtre concernant cette pièce de l'extérieur, et vérifier si son estimation de la taille avait été à peu près bonne. Il appuya doucement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Camus sursauta. Il n'y aucune gêne chez lui. Il ne se sentait fautif d'absolument rien. Pourtant Ikki maintenant en face de lui semblait sur ses gardes et mécontent de le voir sur le point d'ouvrir cette pièce. Camus retira sa main de la poignée.

« Je me demandais à quoi servait cette pièce. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il y en avait une. »

« C'est une . . . . ancienne bibliothèque. » Ikki sembla se détendre légèrement. « Mais je ne suis pas très bouquin. J'en ai fait un atelier. »

« Ah !! Tu bricoles ? »

« Bof, mais ça occupe. »

« Hum, elle n'a pas de fenêtre ? »

« Non, c'est . . . . Enfin je te montrerai une prochaine fois. Shun veut aller en ville. Moi je dois aller voir un ami vite fait. »

« Dans ce cas. »

« J'ai donné un double des clefs à Shun au cas où vous rentriez avant moi. »

« Oui, on ne sera sans doute pas très long. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser non plus. »

« A tout à l'heure. » Camus dépassa doucement Ikki et partit dans le salon. Shun était déjà prêt à partir et le pressa comme à son habitude, lorsque quelque chose l'intéressait. Apparemment là, il avait prévu une liste impressionnante pour pouvoir leur faire un festin de roi. Ils quittèrent la maison et partirent dans leur véhicule sans plus se préoccuper du phénix.

Ikki lui n'avait pas vraiment l'air pressé. On avait plutôt l'impression qu'il traînait des pieds. Quand il sentit les auras de Shun et Camus s'éloigner définitivement il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Cela avait été moins une. Il monta à sa chambre attrapa un sac prêt depuis la nuit même de l'arrivée des deux autres saints, puis il redescendit, retournant devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Il posa sa main sur la poignée comme venait de le faire Camus quelques minutes avant, prit une grande inspiration et tout en prenant son temps pour appuyer sur la poignée et ouvrir la porte, il fit doucement partir la barrière invisible qu'il avait crée. Maintenant que Camus avait repéré la bibliothèque il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il aurait préféré garder Hyoga avec lui, même ainsi mais là ce n'était plus possible.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, comme d'habitude. Hyoga n'avait jamais aimé que cette pièce soit trop éclairée. Il resta un instant sur le seuil, le temps de repérer le jeune Russe et que ses yeux s'habituent. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant l'ancien Cygne recroquevillé sur lui-même, paniqué. Quand Shun les avaient surpris quelques jours plus tôt, Hyoga avait eut un instant de panique que Ikki avait réussit à calmer rapidement. Oui, Hyoga avait été calme ces quelques jours de cohabitation incongrue. Shun ne l'avait pas reconnu dans la seconde furtive où il les avaient vus et la barrière qu'Ikki avait crée, cachait le faible cosmos que déjà Hyoga faisait tout pour éteindre. Heureusement que pendant leurs recherches les deux invités étaient restés concentrés sur son cosmos et n'avaient pas fouillés à la recherche d'un autre cosmos.

Enfin bon jusqu'à maintenant tout c'était assez bien passé. La journée, il enfermait Hyoga dans la bibliothèque, pièce que ni Shun, ni Camus n'avaient repérés jusqu'à maintenant. Par contre là, cela se compliquait. Camus avait eut l'air intrigué par cette pièce, sûr qu'il aurait envie de la visiter. Et vu l'état de Hyoga là sous ses yeux, qui se recroquevillait comme un petit enfant, paniqué à l'idée que Camus ait pus le découvrir, n'arrangerait pas les choses.

« Hé !! » fit il doucement. Hyoga lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. « Ça va, mon bébé ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas fait partir ? » murmura Hyoga.

« On en a déjà parlé mon bébé. »

« Je veux qu'ils partent. » parla plus fort et plus fermement le jeune Russe.

« Non, Hyoga. Je vais attendre que tu te réhabitues mais je ne les ferais pas partir. »

« Je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux pas les voir. » Hyoga continua à psalmodier ainsi alors qu'Ikki s'asseyait lentement à côté de lui par terre.

« Ma jolie tête de mule. » le stoppa doucement Ikki en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je veux pas Ikki. Fais les partir. » murmura à nouveau Hyoga en se collant confortablement contre son amant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Shun !! » s'exaspéra légèrement Camus. « Tu ne vas quand même pas acheter tout le magasin. »

« Mais non !! J'achète seulement deux trois petites choses. » Camus jeta un coup d'oeil au caddie quasiment plein. Dire qu'il avait réussit à élever un hyper actif fougueux comme Isaak et quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible comme Hyoga, mais qu'il était incapable de raisonner son propre amant.

« On a pas besoin de tout ça, Shun. Ikki n'a pas besoin de tout ça. »

« Tu crois qu'il va se décider à nous présenter sa copine ? » demanda Andromède en ajoutant deux autres choses sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque du verseau.

« Il doit hésiter, ou ne pas savoir comment le faire, mais . . . Il finira bien par le faire. »

« Hum !! »

« Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? »

« Rien !! » Shun resta le regard un peu perdu.

« Shun quand tu es comme ça c'est que quelque chose te turlupine. »

« Tout ce que j'ai vu . . . C'est un chevelure blonde. »

« Et cela a quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Et bien . . . . Je ne sais pas. Non, sans doute pas mais . . . » Shun fit face à Camus et le fixa dans les yeux. « Sur le coup, il n'y avait rien de bizarre. J'ai essayé de me remémorer la scène, de la revoir au ralentit. C'était quelqu'un de très fin, quelqu'un de maigre. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« C'est comme si j'avais déjà vu les formes de ce corps. »

« Quoi ?? »

« Tu sais quand tu as l'impression de déjà vu, comme un rêve éveillé. Comme si même sa façon de bouger je l'avais déjà vu ou imaginé. Il n'y a rien de concret, c'est juste une impression. »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais cela peut être simplement du à ton imagination. »

« Oui, je sais et d'ailleurs vu que petit à petit l'impression s'estompe tu dois avoir raison. »

« Ou alors . . . . Tu as dit que sur le coup tu n'avais pas eut cette impression. Peut-être que cela t'a marqué et que la nuit, tu en as rêvé ce qui t'a donné cette impression. »

« Oui . . . . J'aimerai bien la rencontrer quand même. »

Le verseau eut un petit sourire. « Sois un peu patient. Ikki a besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Oui, et puis j'arriverai bien à le convaincre. » Camus eut un petit rire. C'est vrai que Shun avait une force de persuasion hors du commun. « C'est bon. J'ai tout. » s'exclama enfin Shun en ajoutant deux autres trucs.

Camus regarda une nouvelle fois le caddie et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il lança une dernière boutade alors qu'il menait le caddie vers la seule caisse ouverte. « Je ne suis pas sûr que Ikki apprécie que tu décides de t'installer définitivement chez lui. » Shun répondit en sortant un petit bout de langue alors que gaiement il se mit à vider les courses sur le tapis roulant.

« Vous êtes des amis d'Ikki ? » demanda doucement avec un grand sourire le caissier. Les deux saints tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'un vieux monsieur qui semblait du genre à toujours être de bonne humeur. « C'est une petite ville ici vous savez. » continua le vieil homme. « Tout le monde se connaît. »

« Je suis son frère. » répondit aimablement Shun.

« Aaaahhh !! » Le vieil homme s'extasia comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle depuis des années. « Bienvenue dans notre ville. »

« Merci beaucoup. » firent en même temps les deux saints.

Le vieil homme jaugea quelques secondes Shun du regard. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un petit frère. »

Shun ne tilta pas sur le coup, il répondit toujours aimablement. « Ikki n'est pas très loquace. »

« Ah bon ?? » s'étonna le vieil homme. « Il vient toujours faire ses courses ici. Il n'y a pas d'autres magasins vous me direz, . . . mais on discute toujours ensemble. » Camus lui avait froncé un peu les sourcils au 'ils', mais n'avait pas interrompu la conversation.

« Il doit beaucoup vous apprécier alors. » complimenta Shun.

« C'est un gosse formidable, j'admire la façon dont il se dévoue pour son frère. »

Là Shun ne comprit plus rien. « Mais . . . Vous venez de dire que vous ne saviez pas qu'il avait un frère. »

« Bah je ne savais pas qu'il en avait un deuxième. »

« Un deuxième ?? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs vous êtes le dernier ou celui du milieu ? »

« Dernier ? Milieu ? » Shun était complètement perdu et n'arrivait même pas à analyser. Ikki était son seul frère.

« Je ne suis pas sûr je vous avoue. Vous paraissez légèrement plus jeune, mais on le voit tellement rarement et puis malade comme il est, il parait tellement jeune et fragile. »

« Excusez moi. » réagit Camus. « Comment s'appelle t il ? »

« Ouh la !! » fit le vieil homme. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « J'arrive jamais à retenir un prénom. Euh . . . . Attendez je vais demander à mon fils. » Le vieil homme se mit à s'égosiller. Au bout de trois appels, un jeune homme sortit de la remise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Papa ? » demanda le jeune homme un peu exaspéré.

« Devrig, tu te rappelles comment s'appelle le frère d'Ikki. Tu le vois plus souvent toi, vu que tu vas les livrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le vieil homme désigna Shun de la main. « C'est leur frère. »

Devrig fit la moue, trouvant ça bizarre. « Il ne sait pas comment s'appelle son frère ? »

Camus réagit encore une fois. « Non, c'est moi qui ne m'en rappelle plus. » Shun lui n'avait pas encore accusé le coup et restait figé. Devrig haussa les épaules et alla pour repartir dans la remise. « Non, attendez !! Désolé d'insister, vous pouvez me donner son prénom. » Devrig jeta un coup d'œil à Shun.

Andromède enfin réagissait. « Oui, sil vous plait. Donnez nous son prénom. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas le prénom de votre frère ? »

« A vrai dire !! » Shun fit un petit sourire. « J'ai tellement de frères que j'ignore duquel vous parlez. »

« Bah Hyoga !! » fit comme si c'était évident Devrig.

« Hyoga !!! » crièrent en même temps Camus et Shun. Ils s'étaient attendus à beaucoup de noms mais pas à celui là.

« Ah oui, c'est ça. Hyoga !! » fit heureux le vieil homme de se souvenir. « Pauvre gosse. »

« Où vit il ? » s'écria brusquement Camus. Tout le monde sursauta.

« On vient de vous le dire. » fit Devrig de moins en moins aimable. « Il vit avec Ikki. »

« Mais . . . C'est impossible. » fit Shun. « Cela fait 5 jours qu'on vit chez Ikki. On a . . . . »

Camus attrapa le bras de Shun et couru comme un fou à la voiture. « Mais attendez !! » fit le vieil homme ne comprenant pas. « Et vos courses ? » Trop tard, ils étaient partis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ikki nous a menti. » n'arrêtait pas de dire Shun. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère lui avait mentit.

« C'était bien la voix de Hyoga que tu avais entendu au téléphone. » fit Camus pour s'aider à réaliser lui aussi.

Shun fondit en larme. « Je croyais . . . Oh mon dieu Camus . . . Pourquoi Ikki nous a mentit ? »

Camus n'ayant pas de réponse préféra ne rien dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le phénix leur avait caché qu'il avait retrouvé Hyoga, mais il allait falloir qu'il s'explique. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison et Camus ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Il s'arrêta en pilant, sortit de la voiture sans l'arrêter et couru dans la maison. Personne ! Il n'y avait personne. Ikki était partit. Il avait dit qu'il allait voir un ami. C'était peut-être Hyoga. Comme prit d'une pulsion, Camus alla à la porte de la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit sans hésiter. Shun était maintenant derrière lui, un peu perdu. Le verseau alluma la grande lumière. La pièce était vide, entièrement vide mais n'avait rien à voir avec un atelier. C'était bien une bibliothèque. En parcourant des yeux la pièce, Camus tomba sur plusieurs objets ou petits trucs qu'il savait parfaitement appartenir aux habitudes de Hyoga.

« Il était bien ici. » murmura Camus.

« Et maintenant il est où ? » sanglota Shun.

« Où est qui ? » demanda une voix puissante. Camus et Shun sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour voir Ikki tranquille au pas de la porte.

« Hyoga !! » cria Camus perdant son sang froid. « Où est Hyoga ?? »

Ikki eut un long soupir. « Vous ne pouvez pas le voir de suite. »

« Pourquoi ?? »

« Il n'en est pas encore capable. »

« De quoi parles tu ? »

« Si vous aviez pu attendre encore un petit peu. Si vous n'aviez pas débarqué comme ça. » Ikki semblait d'un coup oublier leur présence. « Il allait mieux. Petit à petit mais il allait mieux. Il commençait à faire des projets. »

« Ikki !! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Hyoga ? » demanda le Français, commençant à être franchement inquiet.

« Le mal est fait de toute façon. » murmura Ikki pour lui-même. « Je n'arrive pas à le calmer. »

« Où est il ? »

« Là-haut. » répondit enfin le phénix. « Je n'ai pas réussit à lui faire quitter la maison. » Shun ne réfléchi pas plus. Le visage fermé il poussa son frère et voulu monter. Ikki le retint en lui attrapant le bras. « Non, Shun !! C'est trop tôt. »

« Trop tôt !! Cela fait 9 ans Ikki. 9 ans sans aucunes nouvelles et tu nous as caché que tu savais où il était. Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a traversé. Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. »

Shun commença à s'énerver. Il se dégagea le bras assez violemment. « Ce que je sais c'est qu'il est partit pendant 9 ans, sans même penser au mal qu'il nous ferait. »

Ikki poussa un nouveau soupir. Il savait que Camus et Shun ne comprendraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu l'état de Hyoga. Il passa devant Shun en faisant tout pour que celui-ci ne le double pas. Camus encore un peu perturbé ne faisait que suivre en dernier. Devant la porte de leur chambre, Ikki s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers les deux autres. « Tout doux hein !! Ce n'est plus le Hyoga que vous avez connu. » Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre qui avait été à l'origine, comme Hyoga le lui avait demandé, plongé dans la pénombre en fermant les volets. Les volets battants firent comprendre de suite à Ikki ce qui c'était passé. « Le con. Il a sauté. » cria t il. Il ne chercha même pas à chercher dans la chambre, cela ne servait à rien. Il était sûr que Hyoga avait sauté de la fenêtre. Il les avait sentit monter et avait paniqué.

Alors qu'il dévalait l'escalier, il y eut un grand bruit. Ikki se figea et Camus et Shun derrière lui, aussi. « C'est quoi ça ? » cria Camus. Alors qu'ils entendaient tous un énorme boucan dehors.

« On dirait une voiture enlisée. » répondit Shun.

« Hyoga ne sait pas conduire. » se cru obligé de répondre Ikki.

« J'ai laissé la voiture tourner. » cria à nouveau Camus. Ce fut le déclic. Les trois hommes finirent de dévaler l'escalier et se précipitèrent dehors. La voiture de Camus se trouvait à au moins 300 mètres de la maison, engloutie dans un arbre. Ikki s'y précipita.

« Hyoga !! » Le jeune Russe qui n'était pas encore sortit de la voiture car il essayait de la sortir du tronc d'arbre, se tourna d'un coup. Ikki ne fut plus en état de penser à enguirlander le jeune Russe dès qu'il aperçut le sang sur sa tempe. « Mon Dieu, Hyoga, ça va ?? »

Il attrapa l'ancien Cygne qui se mit de suite à se débattre. « Non !! Ikki, non !!! Je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Chuuuttt. Chuuut. Calme toi je t'en prie. » Hyoga se débattait comme un beau diable. Tout en essayant de le mettre dans ses bras le phénix réussit à faire un signe à Shun et Camus pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Les deux amants firent plusieurs pas en arrières mais si Ikki sortait Hyoga du véhicule ils seraient visibles.

« Je veux pas les voir. » cria encore Hyoga alors que le phénix arrivait à le coller contre lui.

« Je sais. Chuut. Tu t'es blessé, mon bébé. » s'inquiétait Ikki sans arriver à penser à autre chose. Il attrapa son tee-shirt et se mit à essuyer doucement la plaie. Hyoga se débattait moins c'était plus facile, mais il avait quand même quelques gestes saccadés, montrant sa peur et son stress. « Tu ne sais pas conduire. Tu aurais pu te tuer. » Hyoga s'en moquait éperdument il le savait, mais lui la moindre blessure, l'inquiétait comme une maladie très grave. « Il faut aller désinfecter. » Ikki chercha deux secondes une solution. Il attrapa Hyoga comme un petit enfant de 5 ans, lui faisant passer ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, contre son torse. Il fit poser la tête sur son torse, et passer les bras autour de son cou. « On rentre à la maison. » murmura Ikki uniquement pour Hyoga.

Le jeune Russe au seuil de craquer se mit à sangloter contre lui, plongeant son visage dans son tee-shirt. Voilà c'était parfait, Hyoga n'allait pas apercevoir les deux autres. Il pourrait le monter à la chambre ainsi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ikki referma avec précaution la porte derrière lui. « Il se repose. » dit il simplement à Camus et Shun qui attendaient dans le couloir.

« Ce qu'il a maigri. » fit Shun au bord des larmes.

« Ce qu'il est devenu craintif. » fit Camus ne sachant comment réagir.

Ikki fronça un peu les sourcils. « Vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne voulais pas que vous le voyiez comme ça. » Ikki ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à cacher qu'il avait retrouver Hyoga. « D'ailleurs . . . . Vous l'avez entendu. Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas simplement contre vous. Il refuse de voir la plupart des gens, les hommes plus particulièrement. Il accepte plus facilement les femmes et . . . . Il craque pour les enfants. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? » demanda rapidement le verseau ayant toujours cette tendresse particulière pour son ancien disciple.

« Pas grand-chose, c'est surtout mental. Enfin . . . . Vous verrez. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda brusquement Shun

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Ikki fixa son frère avec intensité. « Pourquoi me demandes tu une telle chose ? »

« C'est vous deux que j'ai surpris, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et alors ? » Une gifle monumentale vint claquer sur sa joue. Shun n'avait plus ce regard doux qui le caractérisait. Il était en colère, furieusement en colère.

« Tu nous as menti . . . . sur tout. Hyoga !! Toi !! »

« Je l'ai fait pour le protéger. »

« Et tu lui mens à lui aussi ? » Ikki se tu, ne répondant pas, défiant simplement le regard plein de colère de son petit frère. « Nissan, est ce que tu mens à Hyoga ? Est ce que tu lui fais croire que tu l'aimes pour l'aider ? »

« Ne me demande pas ça. » fit Ikki d'une voix calme mais extrêmement froide. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander ça. Si tu avais aimé Hyoga, réellement aimé, tu serais parti à sa recherche. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Ikki. » Camus se plaça entre les deux frères. « Ne va pas trop loin. »

Ikki détourna le regard et s'éloigna des deux amants, prenant la direction de l'escalier. « Que j'aime Hyoga ou pas importe peu de toute façon. Je suppose que vous ferez tout, l'un comme l'autre, pour que cela ne dure pas. »

Camus et Shun restèrent sans bouger alors que Ikki disparaissait de leur vue. Les deux amants se regardèrent une seconde et détournèrent en même temps la tête. Ils venaient de rendre compte d'une chose grâce à Ikki. La réapparition de Hyoga dans leur vie risquait de remettre en question beaucoup de chose.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune Russe entrouvrit la porte, passa un œil à travers pour regarder si la voie était libre. Apparemment tout le monde dormait. Il tourna la tête vers le lit et dans la pénombre il aperçut la silhouette d'Ikki profondément endormit. Il était tôt, même très tôt mais on ne savait jamais. Ikki dormait à point fermé, mais cela faisait longtemps que l'ancien Cygne avait comprit que Ikki ne se laissait ainsi à dormir qu'avec lui. Le reste du temps le phénix restait sur ses gardes, même à l'heure actuelle. Il savait également que dans quelques minutes à peine, Ikki se réveillerait de ne plus sentir sa présence.

C'était embêtant tout de même. Il voulait juste aller chercher un petit truc. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à Ikki et se décida. Cela risquait de mettre le phénix de mauvaise humeur mais . . . . Bah il avait l'habitude. Hyoga retourna dans le lit agenouillé il se pencha juste devant le visage de l'homme dormant. « Ikki !! » Au début il n'y eut pas de réaction, puis un petit froncement de sourcils. "Ikki !!" insista Hyoga.

"Hum !!"

" Ils ne sont pas partis, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, mais ne pense pas à ça. Dors !! » Le bras d'Ikki se leva et chercha sans ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir l'allonger.

« J'ai faim !! » répondit Hyoga en s'éloignant pour ne pas se retrouver coincé. Il y eut un temps d'attente. En fait juste le temps que Ikki réalise ce que venait de dire Hyoga.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage juste au dessus de lui. « Vraiment ?? » Hyoga secoua la tête de haut en bas avec une certaine conviction. Hyoga n'avait jamais faim. Enfin si, il avait faim quand ils faisaient des folies mais le reste du temps il fallait presque qu'il le force à manger. C'était assez étonnant qu'il ait faim maintenant, surtout vu que cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient sages. « Et qu'est ce que tu vas nous faire de bon à manger ? »

« Je ne peux pas sortir. Ils sont toujours là. »

« Ils ne partiront pas, simplement parce que tu le veux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'ancien Cygne s'éloignant à nouveau, se mettant sur ses gardes.

« Parce que . . . . » Ikki hésitait, il avait un peu préparé ce qu'il allait devoir dire mais il n'était pas sûr que finalement c'était ce que voulait entendre Hyoga. « Ils sont notre famille. Camus est comme ton grand frère et moi je suis celui de Shun. »

Hyoga sortit du lit et à ses gestes saccadés Ikki comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il dise. « Alors . . . tu . . . Si . . . . Si Shun te dit . . . . demande de me quitter tu le feras. Juste . . . Juste parce que c'est ton frère. »

Ikki se redressa sur le lit et observa un instant silencieux Hyoga se mettre dans un coin et commencer à se recroqueviller comme il en avait l'habitude. Il y avait réfléchi, un long moment et il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Hyoga à cet instant. Si ce n'était pas Shun, ce serait Camus qui ferait cette demande. Ni Shun, ni Camus ne pourraient accepter, et s'ils arrivaient à accepter ce serait à contre cœur. « Tu veux que je te dise . . . . Non, je ne le ferai pas. Mais tu dois me promettre de tenir le coup. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas flancher aux premiers mots que te dira Camus. »

« Tu leurs as dit. » fit Hyoga d'une voix suppliante certain que Ikki avait tout dévoilé de ce qui c'était passé ces dernières années.

« Non, je n'ai rien dit. . . . Et c'est bien pour ça . . . . Camus doit croire que c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça. »

« Mais non !! » supplia Hyoga.

« Bébé, alors tu dois tout leur expliquer. »

« Non !! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Camus, Ikki et Shun étaient dans la cuisine. Ils parlaient pour l'instant tranquillement. Ils venaient tout juste de se réveiller les uns comme les autres. Ils n'avaient pas encore reparler de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Camus était entrain de faire les tartines pour Shun et lui alors que Andromède finissait de mettre la table. Ikki lui avalait sur le pouce une première tasse de café noir alors qu'il préparait un plateau pour le jeune Russe.

« Et il n'accepte vraiment personne dans son entourage ? » demanda gentiment Shun.

« Il m'accepte moi. » répondit simplement Ikki sans même se tourner vers son petit frère. « Comme je l'accepte lui. » se murmura t il pour lui-même.

« Je voudrais essayer de lui parler. » parla enfin Camus. « Même si c'est à travers une porte. »

« C'est ma maison. » Les trois hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte où se trouvait Hyoga droit et presque fier. « Je veux que vous quittiez ma maison. »

« Hyoga voyons !! » Camus se leva et allait avancer vers l'ancien Cygne.

Ikki lui attrapa le bras et le retint. « Il se montre c'est déjà beaucoup. » lui murmura t il discrètement.

« Quittez ma maison. » cria plus fort Hyoga.

« Bébé, ce n'est pas polie. » fit gentiment Ikki.

« Je veux qu'ils quittent ma maison. » répéta Hyoga n'en démordant pas. « Et puis . . . . Personne n'a le droit de rentrer dans ma bibliothèque. » Hyoga fit volte face et alla s'enfermer dans sa pièce fétiche.

Ikki eut un petit sourire, c'était peut-être pas évident mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose que Hyoga ce soit montrer, même si c'était pour crier. Ikki en laissant le silence finit de préparer son plateau et alla devant la porte. Son sourire s'agrandit plus en voyant deux livres juste posés devant la porte.

Le phénix posa la plateau prit les deux livres et frappa deux petits coups. Il repartit avant même que la porte s'ouvre. De toute façon Hyoga avait dit qu'il avait faim tout à l'heure. Il n'allait pas rester cloîtrer sans manger.

Ikki retourna dans la cuisine et posa les deux livres sur la table juste devant Camus, qui semblait être entrain de réfléchir, ne comprenant sans doute pas comment réagir face à un Hyoga qui n'avait jamais été comme ça pour lui. « Je crois qu'il t'a laissé ces livres. » dit il simplement. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui que Hyoga avait déposé ça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ikki !! » Le phénix dehors, entrain de bricoler releva la tête. Camus et Shun étaient encore dans la maison l'observant à travers la grande baie vitrée qui était quasiment toujours ouverte la journée. « Shun et moi avons beaucoup parlé de tout ça. »

« Tout quoi ? »

« De ce qui c'est passé. » Ikki arrêta son activité et se concentra pour que Camus ait tout le loisir de parler. « On s'excuse de t'avoir juger trop vite. » Le phénix fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose alors que Hyoga n'avait toujours pas décider d'accepter les deux autres et ne leur avait rien expliquer du tout. « On t'a observer ces quelques jours et on a comprit que tu faisais tout ça pour lui. »

« Content de l'entendre. »

« On voudrait t'aider. » fit Shun sans attendre.

« Il faudrait qu'il vous accepte déjà. Vous savez vous aurez peut-être du mal à le croire mais avant votre arrivé on avait une vie presque normal. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'presque normal' ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. » fit Ikki perdant un peu patience car il trouvait que Camus et Shun étaient long à la détente. « Hyoga a développé une phobie envers les autres, envers les hommes plus particulièrement. Quand on est que tous les deux il est normal . . . . Enfin comme avant, quand vous l'avez connu avant . . . . à peu près. »

« Et tu . . . . aurais un moyen pour qu'il nous accepte ? »

« Je peux essayer mais je ne vous promets rien . . . . Et puis . . . . » Ikki stoppa réfléchissant intensément.

« Et puis quoi ? » s'impatienta Shun.

« Il faudrait qu'explicitement tous les deux vous promettiez devant lui de ne pas essayer de nous séparer. »

« Hein ? » Camus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« C'est dur à accepter pour vous, mais à l'heure actuelle Hyoga ne fait confiance qu'à une seule personne. Et c'est moi. »

« Hyoga me fait confiance ! » s'exclama Shun comme un gamin.

« Désolé Shun !! Hyoga n'a plus confiance en personne. »

« Il faut donc que nous retrouvions cette confiance. » fit Camus plus calme. Ikki acquiesça mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'un jour Hyoga retrouve sa confiance envers les autres, même avec beaucoup de patience.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bébé !! » Hyoga repoussa la main qui glissait sur sa joue et remonta le drap sur lui. « Allez bébé !! »

« Je veux pas y aller. » bougonna l'ancien Cygne.

« On a promit tous les deux, tu te rappelles ? On va passer les vacances à l'Isba. »

Le jeune Russe eut un petit grognement. « On ira demain. »

Ikki eut un petit sourire. Il passa ses mains sous le drap et chercha à enlacer la taille fine de son amant. « Non, mon bébé. J'ai réservé les billets d'avion on ne peut pas décommander. »

« Pourquoi on peut pas rester à la maison ?? »

« Parce que quand c'est eux qui viennent tu t'enfermes dans la bibliothèque. » Camus et Shun venaient régulièrement depuis plus d'un an, essayant de venir régulièrement mais jamais très longtemps pour ne pas indisposer l'ancien Cygne. Encore une fois c'était très long. Camus et Shun arrivaient petit à petit à se faire accepter mais c'était avancé de trois pas et reculer de deux. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, Hyoga avait parlé d'un souvenir où il faisait du patin sur la mer gelée. Camus avait sauté sur l'occasion et les avaient invités à venir passer les vacances. Hyoga n'avait rien dit et ils avaient tous prit ça pour un oui. Une fois qu'ils avaient été partis, Ikki avait doucement mais sûrement fait accepter l'idée, mais ce matin il ronchonnait.

Ikki savait qu'il avait une solution. Il n'avait pas envie de l'utiliser mais si c'était la seule façon de faire venir Hyoga. « Dans ce cas . . . . J'y vais tout seul. » Ikki se leva du lit et prit la direction de la porte. « J'ai envie de voir Shun moi. On se revoit dans deux semaines. »

Hyoga sortit immédiatement du lit et sauta sur ses jambes « Ne me laisse pas tout seul. »

« Tu viens alors ? »

Hyoga baissa la tête, se frotta le bras, Ikki le sentait gêné mais il le fallait. Il n'arrêtait pas de ce dire que c'était pour son bien même s'il n'aimait pas le perturber comme ça. « Je viens. » murmura Hyoga avec une toute petite voix.

Ikki retourna près de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. « Allez mon bébé. Tout se passera bien. » Ikki jeta un coup d'oeil au radio-réveil. « On a le temps d'une petite douche coquine pour te détendre. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Hyoga. « Tu as fait exprès avoue. »

« Je savais que tu en aurais besoin. » Ikki souleva son 'bébé' comme il l'appelait et Hyoga ne fit aucune résistance. « Tu sais qu'avec moi tu ne crains rien. Tout ce passera bien je te le promets. »

« Je pourrais dormir dans l'avion ? »

« Bien sûr. » fit Ikki en emmenant l'ancien cygne dans la salle de bain. « Je te servirai d'oreiller. »

Hyoga sourit plus paisiblement et ce laissa faire. Avec Ikki il ne risquait rien, il le savait, même au beau milieu d'une foule, et puis il devait bien se faire à l'idée de voir ses deux frères, Camus et Shun. « Et j'aurai droit à . . . »

« Dis donc . . . . Tu arrêtes de faire des caprices. » Ikki posa Hyoga sur ses pieds et lui tapota une fesse. « Enfant gâté. »

« Papa poule. » répondit du tac au tac Hyoga.

« On ne peut que céder à une bouille pareil. »

« Alors dépêche toi de céder. » Hyoga rentra dans la cabine de douche et commença à faire couler l'eau.

Ikki l'observa quelques secondes avec amour. « Je céderai absolument à tout pour toi mon bébé. » Le phénix se déshabilla et alla rejoindre celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

**FIN**


End file.
